


Huniepop the Unofficial Novelization

by BigBen28



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Harems, Romance, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBen28/pseuds/BigBen28
Summary: A young bachelor is given a chance to turn his life around when a magical fairy pays him a visit in his dreams.  He now aims to win the hearts of eight beautiful and eccentric woman.  With the help of fairy magic and a plethora of alternate personalities it might just be possible.  Welcome to Huniepop.So I wrote this story with the intention of keeping as loyal to the original game as possible while also explaining away a few game mechanics.  I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think.  Also this work also exists on fanfiction.net.  I am the same author just posting this to a different site.





	1. The start, A fairy and some magic

A quiet night out, a comfortable stool and some cheap booze. A short reprise from my shitty life. I take a sip of the swill the bartender plopped in front of me and slowly begin to forget.

No job, drink. No money, drink. Rent due soon, finish drink.

I let out a sigh and signal the bartender to bring me another. Before he can reach me through something else grabs my attention.

"Hi there!" A cheery voice rings. I turned to see a girl walking my way and am left stunned. She was a brunette with beautiful green eyes and an equally cute face. Her skin looked flawless and she was making a point of showing off plenty of it. Her red dress left her shoulders and part of her chest exposed. It cut off barely half way down her thighs and was decorated with black lace and ribbons. She seemed to be smiling at me as I took all this in. Unsure of if this beauty wanted my attention or the bartender's.

"What? Who… me?" I lamely sputtered out. To my surprise she smiled at me and replied

"Yeah, you!" I tried to smile but the nerves were getting to me. I scratched the back of my head as I struggled to maintain eye contact.

"Oh, sorry. I just.. don't talk to many girls." She smiled and with a giggle in her voice proudly exclaimed

"well you're talking to one now, champ. My name is Kyu; nice to meet you."

I was shell shocked, confused and maybe a little drunk. Unsure what to say next I blurted out the first thing that came into my head.

"Kyu? That's a weird name." Idiot. For the first time that night she frowned at me.

"Oh, thanks, thats great, I have a weird name." She was obviously annoyed but kept a giggle in her voice all the same.

I'm blowing it again, big surprise there.

"Look dude, are you gonna be alright? Looks like you're having some trouble holding it together over there." she asked with a touch of concern.

Sweating now. Too many thoughts. Things I could say. Things I could do. Ways to salvage this mixing with ways I screw it up even more. For the first time in years a cute girl is talking to me and seems to be sober. What to say though? Does it matter just say something!

"Oh, no I just… uhhh, I just…" Flawless.

I am a suave pimp daddy...

yeah…

Fuck

"You just… you just… yeah, that's what I thought" she mocked me.

Yup, thats it, this is done and once again i'll be left completely alone tonight. I sighed admitted my defeat and decided all I could do is let my mouth run and hope for the best.

"Well, it's just that… you're so pretty and stuff." I quietly said my eyes now glued to the depressingly empty glass in front of me.

"Oh god, did you just say that? Is this happening?" Now the giggle in her voice was gone and she just seemed annoyed with me. She seemed to think for a moment and then her smile spread back across her face. "Hmmmm, wait you know? This might actually work…"

Wait what, do I still have a chance here or am I just getting set up for worse.

"Yeah, Yeah...oh man, this is your lucky day buddy!" She seemed full of energy again and she had a gleam in her eye. "Listen, I gotta go." She stated as she reached out and grasped my hand in hers. "But, we'll meet again, real soon. Trust me." She let my hand go and with a wink ran away and out the door of the bar. She yelled over her shoulder "Niiight!" Before disappearing. I looked back down at the bar and took a deep breath as I felt the world slowly start to fade away.

I slowly started to come back to reality. My ever more hazy and confusing reality. Warm, comfortable, sprawled across something soft but firm. Right, bed. It was all just a dream, of course only in my dreams can I meet a cute girl and still mess it up. I cracked open my eyes a tad only to see it was still dark and quickly realized it was time to go back to sleep. I rolled over in my bed, commited to sleep and happier dreams.

"Hey, you! Rise and shine, we've got work to do!"

Is that a voice, is someone in the room with me?

"I said GET UP!" the strange voice yelled at me.

Yup definitely in the room. Well i got nothing to steal and very little to lose so let's hope they just leave me alone to sleep.

"Mmmm, five more minutes…" I mumbled as I curled up into my bed. The next thing I felt was the covers being ripped off of me and a rush of cold air.

"No way dude. NO time to waste!" I finally opened my eyes to see the owner of the voice.

I spent the next few seconds unsure of what I was looking at. Another beautiful girl this time though with bright pink hair and sparkling fairy wings. On top of that, her outfit was even more revealing than the girl in my dreams. She was wearing a largely pink and white strapless dress with a heart clasp in the middle of her chest. It flowed down and away from her body just above the waist, opening up and showing off her pink panties. She had long white gloves on as well as white stockings that came up to just above her knees. Topping it all off was a heart shaped necklace and some sort of collar around her neck. Most importantly though were the large pink and white fairy wings that held her aloft. I wasn't sure what I was looking at or why she was here so I came to the only logical conclusion I could.

"That getup… I'm definitely still dreaming," was all I could say as I slowly began to shake off my drowsiness.

"Afraid not. This is totally happening." The girl said giving me a familiar smile. "Don't you recognize this adorable face? It's Kyu, from the bar." I looked her over a little more closely and yeah they had the same voice and face but the fairy shit was throwing me off.

"I'm so confused right now, what's going on?" Was all I could think to say as I stretched and climbed out of bed if only to help wake myself up.

"Why are they always confused?" I could barely hear her say under her breath before perking right back up. "If you can't tell by now i'm a fairy. Well, a love fairy to be exact." She said as if that was no big deal at all.

"Question. What exactly is a love fairy?" She smiled back and quickly responded.

"Good question. I'm glad you asked." She seemed to think for a moment before continuing her explanation. "Ya see, as a love fairy, it's my job to help poor saps like you out with the ladies. It's just… what I do."

Great so if i'm not dreaming or this is some coma based hallucination then somewhere out there a great fairy of some kind decided I'm so helpless I need a magical love coach. Fantastic.

"I don't like to brag, but i'll have you know I have a very impressive track record." She stated grinning proudly. "All of my previous clients are basically walking babe magnets now." She paused and looked me up and down her smile turning to a mischievous grin. "You, though… Let's just say, you will be my greatest accomplishment yet."

I let out a sigh. Great even among losers who need help I'm the cream of the crop, or would it be the bottom of the barrel, either way I felt less than thrilled at the prospect.

"Why do you want to help me? What's in it for you?" I asked, desperate to make any sense of this situation.

"Man, you and all the questions." She said making no effort to hide her annoyance. "Can't a fairy just help a brother out?" She asked with a tiny pout. Just as before she seemed to shake it off and jump right back to being full of energy again. "We need to get started right away. Tell me, how many dates HAVE you been on?" Her eyebrow raised a bit as she asked that question. I sat back on the bed and looked down at my feet. With a half assed shrug I decided to at least try to be honest.

"I mean, you know, an amount." She seemed stunned for a second but just barley.

"Oh my god, it's worse than I thought isn't it?" This girl sure knows how to build up my confidence. "Alright, grab your shit, we're going on a date, right now. Someone has to show you the ropes." Wait, what? Before I could even get properly dressed Kyu grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door of my apartment. "I know a place nearby that's open pretty late. You'll love it, or not; I don't care." With those words I closed my eyes and was pulled into the white void that seemed to suddenly manifest itself outside of my apartment.

As I stepped through the threshold of the door I felt nothing, and then everything fell back into place. I was standing in an outdoor lounge by the looks of it. The stars were bright in the sky and seemed to stretch out forever over a nearby lake. Several benches and tables were scattered across the pavilion while small lanterns and candles provided a romantic atmosphere. There were a few other happy couples out and about, enjoying the natural romance of the night and stars. It was all so peaceful and pleasant and the perfect spot for a late night rendezvous.

"LET'S GET THIS NIGHT ROLLING!" Kyu's voice rang out bringing me back to the sub reality that my life seemed to be.

"Shouldn't you be quiet? We don't want to disturb anyone." I said, half expecting to hear someone yell at her to pipe down. She simply giggled and replied

"Not a chance. With my fairy magic these other people can't see or hear us so we can do what we want" She stated with a wink and a slight lick of her lips. "Now before we can start this date we need to change a few things so stand still ok."

Kyu took a few steps back and looked me up and down as she finished her sentence. I wanted to say something but found I was a little lost for words as Kyu started to glow. She reached up to her lips with both her hands and gently kissed her fingertips. A glowing orb appeared there that slowly grew in size. She held it up to her mouth and gently blew, the orb flew with lightning speed from her finger tips and collided directly with my chest. The whole world went white and my body was filled with warmth. Despite not being able to see anything I was left feeling oddly calm and comfortable as the warmth faded and I returned to my next thing I knew Kyu was standing in front of me with a proud smile on her face.

"Now we can really get started." I took a moment to look myself over, and quickly realized I was still me from head to toe, didn't even feel different. Nothing had changed; just same old me. I looked up at Kyu confused.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"I just gave you a bit of fairy magic is all," she said like it was nothing. "More precisely i've given you the power of Hunniepop. The magic will allow you to get girls by making you into someone else entirely." I just looked at her dumbfounded.

"What's the point of getting girls if i'm gonna be someone else? Couldn't you just teach me to be, you know me?" She just sighed and the look on her face told me not only that this was a stupid question but she was tired of hearing it. After rubbing her temples for a sec she started up again.

"Listen, sure I can teach you how to walk and talk to a girl. That's easy. But that won't get you any girl. No matter how suave you are, if someone isn't attracted to you then they aren't going to go out with you." Ok that kinda makes sense.

"Can't I just date the girls that do like me then." I asked weakly.

"Yeah no. This city is big but it's only a matter of time till one girl realizes your sleeping around, and then oh boy is that a mess." Fair enough I guess.

"What if I only wanted to date one girl though?" With this question she looked utterly taken aback for a second but soon enough she regained her composure.

"You could do that, have one girl who likes you and may stay with you for a bit," "But…" She wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "How great would it be to have five or six girls all who are in love with you and are ready to sleep with you at the drop of a hat!" I thought about it for a moment then she snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Or if you're really that boring, and want just one girl instead of a harem, i'll kindly take my magic back. I'll even coach you through a date or two but after that I got much bigger projects to take on."

She gave me some space and took a sitting like position in the air. I took a moment to think it over but after a few minutes the silence just seemed to annoy her more.

"Listen, you'll still be you for the most part, you'll just look different is all and have a little bit of fairy help. Why don't you try it out, meet some cuties, and build some confidence in yourself. It's always possible to back out like a pussy if you want." She folded her arms and waited for me obviously still annoyed. It didn't sound like a bad deal and honestly I didn't have a whole lot else going on so why not go along with this crazy dream a bit longer. I forced a smiled and hoped for the best.

"Alright i'm in let's get this date started!" I gave her my best smile and she gave me a smirk that sent a small shiver down my spine.

"About time, now let's get crazy!"

Before I could react a ball of light appeared in her hand and she threw it right into my chest. Once again my body was filled with warmth as the magic flowed through me. The feeling slowly subsided and this time I felt noticeably different. I took a moment and looked myself over, I was a bit tanner and a little taller as well. Where previously some simple pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt were now replaced a pair of slick black pants and an open white button up. Also, wow do I have some abs now; jesus I would never need a cheese grater again. I moved a bit and felt my whole body had a nice bit more muscle to it and generally felt more healthy and flexible as well. As I flexed, I also finally couldn't ignore the feeling of wings on my back and turned to see some very nice white wings with a touch of lime green supporting them. Last but not least I could barely make out a bit of hair that matched the green of the wings now on my head.

"Kyu what is this?" Why did my voice sound deeper? Is this what being a hunk is like? She simply looked at me a bit of a blush on her cheeks and a glint in her eyes.

"This is the pop function of the huniepop. It will allow you to transform into the ideal man for whatever girl you want, at least physically that is. It will also provide you with some idea on what to say and act around her but for the most part you'll be on your own." She held a sly and hungry smile on her face the whole time as she kept looking me up and down. I felt a sudden tickle in the back of my mind and suddenly I had an idea. "Enjoying the view?" I said as I flexed putting my hands over my head and grabbing my elbows in my best impersonation of a male model. She licked her lips

"I'll admit i'm a little taken aback, most people don't come out looking quite so... good." I winked at her and got closer, for the first time she seemed a little weak, and I knew it was time to press the advantage. I had several ideas about what to do next, and after a very brief moment of consideration I made my move. I grabbed her hand and jumped into the air, almost if by instinct I felt my wings move and I started to fly, Kyu close behind. We flew out over the lake and I turned to her pulling her in close my body pressed against her as we slowly started to dance. Although it was really just a slow rotation the feeling and the sentiment were the same. Her hands slowly slid up and down my back and eventually a little along my chest, meanwhile my hands slid along her back and hips and went dangerously low. Initially she kept her head down right under my chin but after a time I couldn't begin to understand she moved her head to look into my eyes. Hey green eyes met mine and stayed locked for what felt like an eternity. She started to lean in and I did the same. Suddenly I felt her finger pressed against my lips and I stopped.

"Not bad lover boy, but it's only the first date and you have so many more to come. I knew you had it in you" I genuinely smiled for the first time in what felt like ages and with a sudden white flash we were gone from the lake as I felt the transformation fading. With a quick look around I noticed I was back to normal and we were standing in my apartment again. "Aww, shit. It's morning already? We are way behind schedule." Kyu was still here, it was morning, I didn't feel tired. Hell, I barely felt hungry. I must be dead, fatal brain aneurysm in my sleep sounds like a good way to die. "Okay, check it out. I have one last thing to give you; and this is important." Kyu brought my attention back to her, ignoring my small mental breakdown. "Introducing… the latest in love fairy technology… The HunieBee four-point-oh." She handed me what appeared to be a regular smartphone with a blue case and a very colorful UI. I started to play around with the new device as Kyu launched into an explanation. "The Hunie Bee is an essential lifeline for any player on the go. It automatically registers the info of new girls you meet and can even track their location," Creepy and practical, nice. "You can even organize your contacts, send messages, manage your account and pay bills… It's awesome!" With that last statement I noticed that under one of the apps there was a line that showed a current balance of $1000.

"Um, Kyu what's with this account?"

"Oh right forgot about that, you see we love fairies are in charge of the creation of love. Every time you go on a date or even talk to a girl you'll naturally produce more of these feelings referred to as hunie, the more our guys produce the more we get paid. Since we don't want our players to be busy holding down a job instead of making us bank we compensate them for their time with a small percentage of what they make us." It took me a moment to take all this in.

"Let me get this straight, if I go out there and have a date with a girl you will pay me?"

"Duh, well that is if you don't fuck it up royally at least. Just because you have some magic doesn't mean you can't botch a date hard." This was seriously getting too good to be true. I poked around a bit more and found there was just a button to pay off my rent, I tapped it without hesitation and watched as most of the cash was drained from the account. My rent was paid, I could buy real food, maybe even a car with time.

I pinched myself, pain. I punched the floor, more pain. This was real, this was all real. I suddenly felt terrified of this realization but part of me was holding together, the same part of me that was incredibly excited at this opportunity.

"You ok dude, don't tell me your pussying out now?" It took me a moment but I shook my head and got to my feet.

"It's a lot to take in, but yeah, I think i'm all set." I said it and I meant it, whole parts of my brain were setting off alarms and warnings, telling me how crazy and stupid this all was, but I brushed them aside common sense didn't seem like it mattered as much now.

"Ok I think that's it for now. Let's get out there and talk to some broads!" Kyu exclaimed obviously fired up and in a much better mood then when we first met. With a shrug I figured there was only one thing to do, time to embrace the madness, get out of debt and meet some ladies.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this shit!" It felt good to shout and with it, all the warnings and alarms seemed to stop. I honestly think I can do this, or at least I really want to try. Time to meet some girls.

"Now if you wanna meet a hot chick you gotta go where the hot chicks are." Straight to it huh Kyu? I was slowly starting to appreciate her bluntness. "I've done some scouting and I have a few ideas of where to start. It depends on what type of girls you're into." At this point what type of girl wouldn't I shot for, so really any spot was as good as the next. Kyu began to count on her fingers as she ran down the list "We can check out the university, the mall, the gym, the park or the nearby cafe. What'll it be?" I went to the closet and began to think it over as I put on something more appropriate.

"Give me a sec to think it over, wanna make sure we start strong after all right?" She seemed to consent to the idea but not without her usual attitude.

"Just hurry up player, it's not polite to keep a girl waiting." As I slid on some jeans and a fresh t-shirt, I mulled over the choices more. The university is out for now, haven't been back there in years and it would feel weird picking up girls there. Same feeling with the gym, not a real comfortable place for me. The cafe was out too, I've stopped by more than once and I rather like the place, if I struck out and embarrassed myself I'm not sure I could ever go back. The mall was also out, ever since they shut down that little bookstore the place just felt empty to me. That just left the park and some fresh air sounded pretty damn good right now too. "Dawnwood park seems as good a place as any." I stated as I slid my belt into place.

"Good choice rookie!" Kyu immediately perked up as soon as the words left my mouth. "Couldn't have picked it better myself." I grabbed my phone, wallet and made sure the HunnieBee was with me as well. "Alright, ready? Get your game face on!" I nodded and headed to the door to be greeted by the shining void of light from last night. I turned to Kyu who seemed to be a little annoyed by my hesitation.

"Will this just teleport me there?" Kyu nodded

"Yeah why bother traveling any other way?" She stated as though it was no big deal. I closed the door as I turned to her. "Listen as neat as that is, its only a half hour walk to the park and honestly I could use the time to clear my head a bit. Plus I have some questions for you as well." Kyu let out a long sigh and snapped her fingers. "Fine but next time we are doing it my way." I gave her a nod and headed outside into the bright new day.

It was early, yet by the time I reached the park the streets would be full of people rushing off to work. For now, the the air was crisp and the day was peaceful.

"Ugh, this is gonna take forever." Kyu groaned nearby. Almost peaceful. I let out a sigh and did my best to ignore the full sized, half naked fairy hovering next to me.

"So what exactly happened last night" I asked after a block or so. "Hmm well you transformed into the hottest guy i've seen in a long time. Grabbed me and gave me an average quality first date." She stated as though it was no big deal.

"Average, I thought I did pretty good?" She giggled at that statement.

"You did fine but i'm not a big romance girl, I prefer something a bit lighter on the atmosphere, you know?" I sighed and stored that bit of info away for later. "So how exactly does this transformation stuff work? When I changed it was odd, like a second voice was guiding me but I still had complete control. Never felt anything like it." I trailed off and closed my eyes as I tried to get that feeling from last night again. Kyu's voice cut in and snapped me back to reality.

"It's simple really. The Hunniepop changes to meet the needs of the girl you're pursuing. Not only does it make you physically appealing but also guides you a bit. You'll get ideas on what to do and say but not all of them will be winners, the magic isn't perfect after all. That's where you come in, it's your job to guide the ship and land the girl." I did my best to process all this, struggling to keep up with how surreal this whole thing was. "So I take it that i'll be doing this with each girl I meet huh?" Kyu looked me up and down and just nodded at me. "Its for the best anyway, just makes everything easier." Was all she had to say as she drifted along. I let out a sigh and kept moving. Looks like real love will evade me a bit, but maybe that was for the best.

I waved at a group of girls who seemed to be rushing to school, they laughed at me and kept moving. Gonna be a good day. I looked over to the fairy snickering next to me and the look on my face must have said it all. "Oh yeah. Don't worry, they can't see or hear me." Magic, right. "I'm just a figment of your imagination." My heart skipped a beat and I could feel something in me snap as I began to question everything that happened the last few hours. "Ploooot twiiiiiist!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Please tell me you're not serious" was all I could stammer out.

"Nah, I'm crazy real. I just hid myself from everyone so I can give you advice on the sidelines." I took a moment and slowly started to bring myself back down to reality, my new crazy reality, with fairies and magic and where I might be able to get a girlfriend or five. Reality, ain't it swell. I continued forward despite my near heart attack and the sign ahead did little to ease my nerves. "Welcome to Dawnwood park"


	2. The Park, A beauty and Step One

Alright how about her?" I asked, pointed to a cute girl walking through the park.

"Don't ask me. Check the HunnieBee." Kyu stated and grabbed the device out of my pocket. After the initial shock of my personal space being invaded wore off, I took the phone from her. I hit the girl finder button and saw that the screen was still blank.

"Care to explain how this works for me? Or should we just call it quits now?" Kyu smacked me upside the head.

"Focus. She probably just didn't meet the criteria." Oh, good things were more complicated now.

"Criteria?"

"Yeah she probably has a boyfriend, or maybe a girlfriend I could see her getting all hot and steamy with another chick." That last part brought a look to Kyu's face that I was getting a tad too familiar with.

"Any other criteria I should know about?" Was all I could think to ask as I took a seat on a nearby bench and Kyu started to list them off.

"Well they gotta be single that's easy enough. They need to be open to the idea as well so, someone looking for or hoping for a single dude to walk into their life. Last and possibly the most important you have to find them genuinely attractive. No point wasting the magic if the chick just don't do it for you." That all made sense, I just wish this wasnt getting more and more complicated by the second.

"Alright so let's wander and see what we can find I guess." I held the HunnieBee up and started to wander around the park, Kyu floating besides me. After a few minutes the HunnieBee let out a soft beeping noise and the picture of a mature asian woman appeared on the screen. I looked around quickly and found her sprawled across a bench. Before I could really take in what I was looking at or what was happening another gorgeous girl showed up and the HunnieBee let out another small beep. The new girl was rather tall for most women and her darker skin and slightly out of place dress let onto possible Indian descent. She walked up to the first woman and struck up a conversation.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh…" The asian women let out a groan as she seemed to sink deeper into the bench she was on.

"Good morning Aiko!" The second woman said warmly. Aiko, huh, nice name.

"Oh, hey Beli" Aiko struggled to get the sentence out and lifted her head to greet her friend. Beli, cute name as well.

"What's wrong?" Beli asked genuinely concerned. "Seem's like something's bothering you."

"Yeah, Life." She replied with just a pinch of sarcasm. It got a laugh out of Beli as she tried to change the topic.

"How are classes going?" I could feel the pain from Aiko as she let out one hell of a groan.

"Ugghhhhh, I don't want to talk about that." Beli took a moment and seemed to think her next move over a bit.

"Mmmm, well, I think I have just the thing!" She said perking up even more. "I'm headed to the beach to work on a few poses. You should join me. Nothing like a little exercise to melt that stress away." She had a spark in her eye, never seen anyone get so excited over some poses. Aiko seemed much less interested.

"Ehhhhh, not today. I'm just not feeling' it." Beli seemed a bit defeated by being turned down but hid it well.

"Will I at least be seeing you this weekend at the studio?" A brief pause before Aiko responded

"I'll be there. I don't think I have anything else going on, for once." She seemed really happy about that and Beli seemed quite pleased as well.

"Great! Can't wait! See you there," and with that she was on her way again.

Before I could even think about talking to Aiko, Kyu was in my ear again. "Dude… bro… Asian chicks… don't even get me started. I have like the worst case of yellow fever ever… EVER." This I could understand. "Like a yellow plague," that might be a bit much.

"Well let's give this a whirl." I said as I took a step towards Aiko.

A hand slap to the back of my head quickly stopped that plan. "Bro use the hunniebee." Right, almost forgot. Kyu quickly pushed me over behind the cover of some bushes as I fumbled with the phone for a second before finding what I thought was the button. Girl finder app, Aiko, and suddenly a pink sphere with a heart in it was on the screen.

"Here goes nothing." was all I could think to say as I tapped the screen.

Once again my body was consumed with light and warmth, this time though I was able to feel some slight changes occur, a little height a little less weight and a little older. A laugh escaped my lips as the light faded and I was back in the park. I looked myself over and oh god, this shirt was so loud it made my ears hurt. It was a very vibrant hawaiian shirt with a least five radically different colors thrown across it. Besides that, I felt a nice bit of beard and some bushy curly hair across my head. I was surprisingly heavy set, not super fat but not skinny. Let's call it a healthy weight. Overall not bad, a little odd but not unordinary for a guy just hitting thirty.

I looked over to Kyu who was taking this all in with a smile. "Lets get to it." she said before turning back towards Aiko who thankfully had not moved through all this. "This is a tough approach. She's kinda in a shitty mood, so say something stupid to try and cheer her up. It doesn't matter what." Well that sounds perfect for me. "The stupider the better." Yup, perfect. Surprisingly I didn't feel that nervous as I started to walk forward already sorting through the options for my opening line.

I walked up from behind her and leaned over the back of the bench next to her. "Hey can you teach me karate?" I was told to start stupid, and go big or go home right?

Laugher a surprising amount of laugher that was rather contagious was her first response. "Oh my god! Could you please be more racist?" The sarcasm was thick but also came with a lovely smile. I found myself laughing with her as I went on.

"But, for real, what's up? You look a little bummed out over here." I asked as I slid into the seat next to her. She relaxed and and let out a small sigh.

"Oh, no I'm good. I'm just trying to relax; enjoying a little down time before classes. I teach up at U.O.G. You know the place? It's like the only university in the city for some reason"

Yes I'm afraid I am very familiar with it, though if I had a teacher like her I'm sure I would have enjoyed it much more. "A teacher, you must be like really smart?" Was all I could think to stammer as I tried to get my mind back on track.

"Sure; yes. Let's go with that." More laughter, from both of us. "I'm glad you came over here. I needed a good laugh. The kids call me Ms. Yumi, but, you can call me Aiko."

I smiled and offered her my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Aiko, you can call me Ferris, Ferris Braxton." As she shook my hand with a smile I couldn't help but wonder a few things. Who the hell was Ferris? Why did that name feel so right?

This woman was gorgeous, I couldn't take it all in from afar but up close there was no denying it. Curvy hips, slender waist and the perfectly large breasts for her body. For a teacher she was showing off a lot of skin to. Her crop top and green jacket left her midriff exposed and her shorts cut off way above her knees. Most striking though were her eyes. They were an almost hypnotic dark grey that matched her hair. Her glasses framed them and drew your eyes to them. It was hard to look away. Hope she doesn't catch or mind me starring.

"So Aiko what exactly do you teach up at old U.O.G?" She must have just started for me not to have heard about her at all. A hot teacher like this must be the talk of the school.

"Well, I'm supposed to be a physics professor, let's just leave it at that." Will do. "What about you?" She asked "What do you do for a living?" I froze for a second but next thing I knew the answer came to me plain as day.

"I'm an inventor. I create and design toys, gadgets, trinkets little things like that." She seemed genuinely impressed and interested. Oddly enough I kinda was too.

"Really? Make anything I would know about?" Lots of ideas, but ah yes, that's the line I need.

"You would have but those jerks at Hasbro stole my nerf gun idea." More laugher, I could get used to this.

"So what brought you over here? Just in the habit of bugging every girl you meet?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes actually, nothing more fun than annoying random, beautiful woman." Another chuckle out of her, talking with girls is the best, so I kept going. "Seriously though, I just feel it's best to live spontaneously do what I want, when I want. Have fun, something new and different everyday. Today I thought it would be fun to talk to you and thankfully I was right." She took this in for a moment as she eyed me up and down.

"Wow, sounds like you're living the dream huh." She said sounding a little sad.

"Did I say something wrong?" Did I blow it. Oh god I fucked it up so bad didn't I?

"Nah, nothing like that." Oh thank you magic bitchy love fairy. "You just gave me some things to think about." She smiled at me warmly and sincerely.

It. Felt. Amazing.

Suddenly a beeping filled the air and she whipped out her phone. "Shit, my time is up gotta run to get class started on time." Damn and things were going so well too. "Hey, let me get your number." She said and it took me a second to realize what was happening and act. One quick number exchange later and we were set.

"So are you free anytime this week? I'd love to chat more if you have the time." I asked only to be met with a sigh.

"Midterms are this week so things are a little crazy for me, this weekend though I got plenty of time." She said with a smile.

"It's a date then! we'll work out the details later." This is the best day ever.

"Sounds good, hopefully I'll see you later?" She said before running off towards campus.

I watched her leave before leaning back on the bench and letting out a hearty laugh. I felt amazing, for the first time in my a long time I felt really, really, amazing. I relished the moment, the feeling, the quiet. Perfection.

"No! Way!... You did it!" And then Kyu, cut in. "Well, with my help of course. I gotta admit I did not expect you to pull that off." She can say what she likes but nothing was gonna bring down how I was feeling right now.

"I think I did pretty damn well myself" I said a cocky grin plastered across my face.

"Beginner's luck. Don't let it go to your head." Fair. But I won this one. "By the way, that other chick that was here just a second ago? Since she was in range, the HunieBee started tracking her location too." Creepy, once again, rather creepy but it was practical I have to admit.

"So now that you're done here with this girl, you can go catch up with her too. Just bust out the HunieBee and check the girl finder screen." Not the most romantic way to put things. She was a love fairy right? "I'm pumped! You pumped?" She really was as her voice got considerably louder. The odd thing was I was really pumped.I felt good, confident, better than I had in years. I jumped to my feet and opened up the HunnieBee with a wicked smile across my lips. "Yeah, you're pumped! Go get em!" I hit the button and watched as a sparkling white door opened up in front of me. "I'll be around if you need me! What am I saying? Of course you need me." Kyu quipped before flying through the shining gateway. I quickly followed for better or worse I was gonna go meet another girl today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy, as always feel free to leave a review and thanks for your time.


	3. The Sun, A bikini and some poses

After a brief moment the bright light of the portal gave way to the shining sun high in the sky. The salt spray of the beach hit me and I finally came back to reality. She did say she was heading to the beach to work on… poses? Was it? I scanned the beach, enjoying the sound of the waves coming in; it's been a long time since I was back here. Beach season had ended a bit back, so the place was practically abandoned. Thankfully one of the bonuses of living so far south was that the water stayed relatively warm for most of the year. With only a few people scattered about finding Beli shouldn't be no problem.

After just a few moments I spotted her by one of the changing areas, and oddly enough she was with another woman. As I got closer I heard the HunieBee ding again but quickly dismissed it as I took in the sight before me. Beli was there, wrapped up in her simple dress and next to her stood one of the sexiest women I'd ever seen. She was perfectly tanned, which complemented her shoulder length dark blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She was dressed in a purple bikini which left nothing to the imagination. Her huge boobs seemed like they were going to slip out any second. The bottom was just as bad, offering almost no coverage of her shapely ass. I quickly checked and found that she had also been registered with the HunnieBee. Lucky me.

It's a good thing that Beli started screaming at the new girl otherwise I might have ended up walking right up to them in my trance.

"Are you serious!?" Beli was glaring at the new girl as she gripped a plastic bag to her chest.

"Ohhh come on! Just try it on! It's going to look sooooo cute." The new girl's voice seemed to naturally be sultry and seductive. It really made paying attention to Beli difficult.

"Try what on?" Beli asked as she looked into the bag she was holding, "there's nothing here!" Well this should prove interesting.

"Come on! I saw it and I immediately thought of you. You're going to love it. I promise." She didn't seem to be messing with Beli but there was something in her voice that made me uneasy.

"Oh my… uggghhh… alright. Just… make sure nobody else is around." Beli seemed to deflate a bit as she gave in and slipped into the changing area.

"Yeah, sure, the coast is clear." The new girl gave a mock look around but stopped for a sec when her eyes landed on me. She winked and made a motion for me to move along. I decided now would be as good a time as any to change as well. I heard the new girl affirm Beli with a giggle. "You're good." As I took off towards the guys section of the changing room and got out the HunnieBee.

I opened up the HunnieBee and tapped Beli's portrait. An orange button with a half moon showed up, much different than than pink heart Aiko had. I made a mental note to ask Kyu about it later as I hit the button. As I changed I felt myself get much taller as well as much skinner. Generally I just felt healthy, and as the light faded it showed I was much leaner now, a little lanky even. I was in a dark green button up that was left unbuttoned and went well with my swim trunks which were white and had some simple flowers on them. A large sun hat sat upon my head providing an over abundance of shade. I also had a deep and distinct farmers tan. This was a radically different form than the last change which at least shared some characteristics with my body. This though, this was something much different, I liked it. I peaked out of the changing room just in time to see Beli coming out from her end.

Wow… there really was nothing in that bag huh? The bikini Beli had on could best be described as a bunch of string that had just torn up a shirt and still had some of its remains clinging to it about to fall off. It was a dark yellow in color with some even darker yellow trim. The words "With Love" written over her boobs in brown. The top part barely wrapped around her chest and left a hefty amount of boob hanging out from underneath. Beli's whole body was fantastic though, her modest clothing from before had been hiding a real gem. She was curvy and busty and looked a tad soft but not in an unhealthy way. The new girl now seemed almost hideous standing next to the new Beli.

"Jess, I can't wear this!" Beli did not seem as enthused about the outfit as me. Good to get a new name too, Jess huh?

"What are you talking about? You look cute!" Jess was right. Though cute isn't the word I would jump to first.

"Cute!?" Beli seemed to share my sentiment and looked ready to explode.

"Ohhh, stop. There's nothing wrong with a little skin." Jess had a point, but this was a lot more than a little skin. I stiff breeze could tear that thing away. "You can't keep all that boob to yourself hun. It's not fair to the rest of the world." Really hard to fight the girls logic though.

"The world will be just fine without my… boobs." Beli was visibly blushing now, it was adorable.

"Yeah but, I won't." Jess said with a wink that only heightened Beli's blush. "Besides it wasn't cheap, sooo, you're stuck with it." She reached out and grabbed Beli's hand as she tried to pull her closer to the water. "So come on, let's go!" Jess was able to get Beli to move a few steps before she decided she was done cooperating.

"I am NOT going anywhere in this." Beli said as she took her hand back. "I'm changing back." Jess let out a groan as Beli turned back towards the changing rooms.

"You are impossible…" Jess said as she started to walk away back towards the water.

"Enjoying the view?" Hi Kyu, happy to have you right in my ear again. "Quick, now's your chance. Before she goes to change just say something; anything!" And with that she pushed me out the door, good plan. I only had a second to get her attention before she disappeared behind the door so I spouted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey, wait up!" She turned to me taken off guard by my sudden appearance.

"Huh? Ohhh, jeez. Hi, sorry, ummmmm, I'm so embarrassed right now." That was plain to see. She couldn't stop fidgeting and made a point to avoiding looking me in the eyes. Anyone could tell how uncomfortable she was.

"My friend made me put this stupid thing on, sorry. One second, let me go change." She started to head towards the door again, gotta say something quick.

"Your friend has good taste. That bikini was destined for you." This got her to stop and she finally looked me in the eyes if only for a second.

"Really?" Eyes drop away. "No. You think so?" Eyes back on mine, they really are a lovely shade of fuchsia. "I don't know. It's a little revealing. Don't you think?" With that last statement her eyes fell to her feet and I could barely make out her blush. "I don't want people to think… I'm like that, you know?" Is that what she was worried about?

"Like what? Adorable? Too late." I hope that's the cheesiest thing that this thing makes me say or my lactose intolerance is gonna act up, Beli seemed to enjoy it though and that's all that matters.

"Shut up. You know what I mean." She said with a smile and a laugh. She seemed to finally relax a bit as you looked down at the bikini. "Hmmm… well, I guess it's not that bad…" She looked back up at me with a smile on her face. "I mean, if you're really saying you like it…" All I could think to do was smile and nod and was happy to see her smile back. "Oh, and, hi." She held out her hand to me. "The person inside of the bikini you're talking to; her name is Beli." I took her hand and gave it a light shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, the names Jacob." Guess that's what I was going by now huh? Gonna take some getting used to. Beli seemed to still be a bit distracted as she started to scan the beach. "Everything alright?" I asked as I turned to try and see what she was looking for.

"Hmm.. oh nothing, my friend Jess was here but she seems to have taken off. I guess she didn't like what I had to say about the swimsuit." Beli seemed rather upset for someone who didn't really do anything wrong. "Jess can be a bit childish sometimes, i'll have to do something to make it up to her." What a sweetheart.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it." I cut in drawing her attention back to me. "For now would you like to take a stroll for a bit. I'd love to get to know you better." She blushed again but kept eye contact yet.

"That sounds lovely." What a nice smile she had. "There's actually a private little corner of the beach I like to visit to practice my poses at." She said as she started walking to the far end of the shore.

"Poses?" I finally got to ask.

"Oh, right i'm a yoga instructor at the local gym." She said beaming."It's mostly girls but everyone is welcome and they all seem to enjoy themselves. Most importantly though they always walk away more relaxed and at peace then when they came in." She said with a spot of pride. She then immediately began to blush again. "I'm sorry, I normally don't ramble so much." I took a moment but Jacob here seemed to have a story to tell as well.

"It's no problem." I began. "I'm a florist so I understand where you're coming from." She looked at me, her face a mix of confusion and surprise. "A big part of my job is helping people find just the right flowers. Most don't know what they are doing and are a little intimidated by the whole deal. Helping them figure out what they need and seeing them leave with a smile on their face and hope in their heart, It puts me at ease." She nodded a bit as she made the connection.

"We both enjoy our work because of how happy we make those we work for?" She masked a smile slowly forming on her face.

"Yeah, something like that." I said and smiled down at her. We let the idea settle as we continued on in silence. She seemed to be walking a bit closer to me then before.

After a few minutes of this perfect silence we reached a small rocky outcropping. A quick climb over the rocks revealed a small section of sand nestled in the middle of it all. The rocks provided a decent barrier making this place practically invisible from outside. I turned back to Beli to find she seemed a little nervous again.

"Umm… I was planning on practicing some poses but I'm afraid it might be a bit awkward… with me dressed like this… and you here…" It took me a second to realize what the problem was. Any sort of stretching in that outfit could lead to some mishaps, she didn't need me here for that.

"It's alright, any chance I could get your number though?" I asked. "I'd love to stop by your class sometimes too." She seemed to perk up at this and quickly gave me her number which I added to the HunniBee. "Look forward to seeing you again." I said as I started to climb over the rocks.

"Until next time!" She said and gave me a wave as I started back towards the changing rooms.

"Not bad rookie." Kyu stated as she appeared floating next to me. "So wanna go peek on her as she stretches that lovely tanned body of hers?" Kyu asked as she started floating back towards the rocks. I grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back.

"None of that now." I scolded her. She looked about ready to slap me as I got out the HunnieBee. "Besides we have the blonde bombshell from earlier to catch up to. Doesn't that sound like more fun?" I asked as I pointed out her picture on the phone. She kept pouting but related.

"Fine, you're lucky that chick is a personal favourite of mine though." She said still scowling at me.

"Oh, you know her?" I asked rather surprised. Kyu switched back to her wicked grin.

"Intimately, i'm surprised you don't remember her. Those dirty mags under your bed sure feature her enough." She said with a chuckle. Just like that it finally hit me, that was Jessie Maye recent winner of the AFAA lifetime achievement award. I was going to be courting a porn star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far I promise my work gets better. Thanks for reading and have a great day.


	4. The star, a Drink and Turned away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Well there we have chapter four. I hope you all enjoyed. As always i'd like to thank my friend and editor for his work on getting this and all of my chapters up to grade.

"I'll have my steak medium rare and some of your best whisky." I handed the waiter the menu as I leaned back in my seat. He nodded and began to walk away. Kyu groaned in the seat next to me. "No rush as well sir, i'd like to enjoy the atmosphere." The waiter acknowledged me with a quick wave over his shoulder. I let out a sigh and let myself relax. Meanwhile Kyu slammed her head against the table in frustration. "You don't have to be here you know." She looked at me like I was in idiot. Getting way to used to that.

"No way am I missing a minute of this." She stated and a smile slowly spread across her face. I was beginning to hate that smile. "After all, you're gonna be going after Jessie Maye star of the legendary Back door Rodeo 3, the superb Fondel and Gropsel, the entire Fuck me till I break Trilogy…" She kept going. And going. For the next hour she went on listing every single piece off Jessie's film biography. I'm not sure if it was from memory or magic, either way both her and Jesse's feats were amazing. I ate my meal at twice the speed, barely savoring its perfection. She's no fairy, more like a devil. Only such a creature would dare ruin good steak. She was still going as we left, turned the corner into an alley and warped to the other side of town with the Hunnie Bee.

"And last but not least, my personal favourite, A Midsummer's night swap." Finally she seemed satisfied as reality came back into focus. We were outside a lovely bar downtown. One I was slightly familiar with thanks to my college days. It's large bar space, fancy atmosphere and lovely lighting made it a fantastic place for dates. Or a great place for a lonely loser to indulge in some high quality whisky and drown his sorrows. It was bustling inside but even from here Jessie stood out amongst the crowd. I slid into an ally and got out the HunnieBee to make the change.

This time the button was red with what looked like a sweat drop in it. Appropriate. Light. A fire lit inside me. Burning, some pain even as I could feel myself getting shorter and felt my body fat melt away. As the light faded I took in the new me. Skinny but with some good muscle, skin felt smooth and clear, hair slicked back and combed. I cared about how I looked, this took effort. The suit I was wearing added to this. I could tell at a glance that it cost money. Lots and lots of money. It was simple and black with a purple color shirt and tie to match. The rest of it was black, vest, jacket and pants all a sleek formal black. Fancy, expensive, classy. I somehow knew I was a businessman and an important one at that. As I took my first step into the bar everyone else knew it too. I could get used to this.

I grabbed a seat at the bar and ordered one of their more expensive whiskies, glad my love of that hasn't changed. Jessie was sitting a few seats down. Oddly enough, she looked even better properly dressed than in the bikini. Her leopard print top hung low and loose showing off a deep valley of cleavage. While her simple blue shorts allowed everyone to get a good look at her legs. For a woman who must be in her mid thirties she barely looked a day past twenty five. My drink arrived and I grabbed it getting ready to go introduce myself when I heard the HunnieBee chime and a new girl caught my attention as she stepped out of the restroom.

Wow, That was some hair, it was styled into a ring of long spiral curls that went around her head. She was in good shape with some above average assets up front. Most interesting though was how her skin was the same sweet color as smooth milk chocolate. She wore what looked to be a light blue dress that cut off mid thigh. The white fishnet stockings and boots she wore contrasted perfectly with her dark skin. She wore some odd white gloves that cut off mid palm and a matching white scarf that pulled the outfit together. Her dark grey eyes gave her look of focus and her confident smile only enhanced this. Oddly enough I felt as though I had seen this outfit before some place. Gotta admit she was pretty. Not much compared to Jessie but not horrid either. Happy she was in the Hunniebee.

"Hey Lola! Aww you bitch, you didn't tell me you were back in town!" Jessie called out to here from across the room while waving her over.

The new girl ran over her hair bouncing all over as she did. "Hey lover! Just got in a couple days ago. Missed you!" She stated as the two shared a quick embrace.

"Excuses! You know you're supposed to check in with me as soon as you hit the ground," She scolded the new woman, while actually managing to look a little upset.

The new girl just smirked at her

"Of course! What was I thinking? I'm sorry honey, won't happen again." She threw in an adorable pout as she apologized.

"That's more like it. Jessie's smirk was back and she relaxed again as she took a sip from her drink.

"How've you been my darling? Staying out of trouble?" The new girl was back to a smile now, with a bit of mischief thrown in.

"Well, I try, but trouble has a hard time staying out of me." She said with obvious implications.

"Sooo, I take it work is good?"

"Never better." She stated confidently. "But enough about me. What's goin' on you? Any new mischief to share?" She had a hungry look in her eyes, at the end of the days I guess girls really always do love their gossip.

"Where do I start?" Her eyes wondered off as she seemed to let her mind drift a bit.

"Hold that thought. Have a seat, I'm gonna go grab you a drink. I want to hear all about it." She was visibly excited and was bouncing in her seat… some of her kept bouncing longer than the rest.

"Ahhhh, I'd love to…" She seemed to deflate a bit and Jessie did the same.

"Buuuut…?" The frown on her deepening.

"Yeah, I've got an early day tomorrow. I just stopped in for a second."

"Ahhh, coooome ooon. You're not going to make me sit here and drink all by myself are you?" She's one hell of an actress that's for sure, almost looks likes she's gonna cry.

"Lola took a quick look at the time and perked back up. Raincheck. I'll call you later this week; girls night out, all the way." Jessie let out a sigh and turned back to her drink.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get out of here already."

"Love you baby!" She gave Jessie a soft peck on the cheek as she ran out the door. Thankfully this put a smile back on the blond's lips.

I let out a sigh of relief as the new girl took off, don't know if I could handle two girls at once yet. I braced myself as a certain pink fairy fluttered back into view.

"Ooh! MIlf alert! Looks like a total cougar too." If I remember correctly she starred in the short total couger as well. "I don't think you realize the gravity of the situation here. This is what separates the men from the boys. You've got to be aggressive. That nice guy shit isn't gonna cut it." Kyu had a fire in her voice. I don't think she wanted me to get with a girl as much as this one. I simply nodded took a long sip from my drink and started my approach.

"How much?" I asked as I slid onto the stool next to her.

"How much ya got?" No hesitation, classy. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you. The cute ones are always hiding." She slowly looked me up and down before finishing what little was left in her glass. "Hun, do me a favor and help me out with my empty glass? Pretty please?" She was pouring on the mock innocence. I started to raise my hand to signal for the bartender but stopped and turned back to her.

"What's in it for me?" I looked her straight in the eyes and shot her a smile.

"Ooohh, I can make it worth your while sweetie. Trust me." She practically moaned that out as she leaned in a bit offering me get a fantastic view of her cleavage. I accepted said offer, as I motioned for the bartender to refill her glass.

"How many drinks does it take to get underneath that shirt?" I couldn't help but pat my wallet as I pulled my eyes away from the gorgeous view and back to her eyes.

"Only one way to find out, huh?" She leaned back taking a sip from her fresh drink. "You haven't even asked my name yet. I'm more than just a pretty face you know. Most gentleman your age know me as Misty, but you can call me Jessie. You should feel honored." I only share that secret with people I like.

"Ahh so would that make you the illustrious Jessie Maye?" I asked with a sip of my drink.

"Ohhh a fan of mine are you?" She threw some extra lust into her voice, sounded just like the movies.

" A casual fan." Your reputation proceeds you after all."

"And yet you didn't recognize little old me?"

"Only because I couldn't believe a celebrity such as yourself would be hanging out at such a simple place." I motioned to the very nice bar around us with a scoff.

"Simple huh? A man of expensive tastes I take it?"

"Only the best for a man such as myself." I leaned back looking her up and down. Gorgeous.

"Hmmm I see. Maybe it's time I try out the best then." She gave a lick of her lips as she locked eyes with me.

"Why don't we get out of here and i'll show you that and then some."

She picked up and finished her drink, with a relaxed sigh she placed the glass back on the bar.

"As fun as that sounds sweetie it's been a long night already and I'm afraid I have quite the day planned for tomorrow." She pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote her number down one of the bar napkins. She folded it over and sealed with a kiss.

"Aww and here I thought we were starting to really connect?"

"We are sweetie, but i'd hate for you to simply be a one night stand. She said with a laugh as she handed me the napkin. Her lipstick mark was a lovely shade of red.

"Give me a call sometime though i'm sure we can work something out." I tucked it into my suit pocket not even giving it a look.

"If I can make time, I'll give you a call."

"Just don't forget about me sweetie." She said with a mock pout as she got up and strolled out of the bar.

I sat there for a second and sipped my drink a bit more when I was surprised by the presence of a new person sitting next to me. It was a girl, she had some ok curves to her a bit pear shaped maybe. Her face was alright, a little to pale and although her dark hair went well with her complexion she just didn't look like anything special.

"Hi there, struck out huh? Such a shame." She asked obviously interested in me. For some reason though I had no interest in her. I paid the bartender giving him a hefty tip as I stood up.

"My name is Matthew Amado and I have no interest in mediocre." I walked away leaving that sting of a sentence hanging in the air.

Soon I was outside the bar and heading down the street. With a flick of a button I was back to my old self. This also came with the crushing realization of everything that just happened. I checked the hunniebee and found I now had Jessie Maye's phone number. Every young man's dream achieved. Next to her profile was also one set aside for the beauty Jessie was talking to. The girl I had dismissed though wasn't here. Also what happened there. A girl comes on to me for once and I toss her to the side like hot garbage. I might have been able to get laid tonight. I just didn't have interest in her… at all. Why was I so mean then, I didn't want to be but it just kinda flowed out. I need to sleep, it's late. Maybe i'll wake up tomorrow and this will all have been one wonderful dream. If not, I got a new girl to follow up on.


	5. The Changes, A fight and some coffee

A soft beeping. Ugghhhh. Must be morning. More sleep. I rolled over and slapped my alarm the beeping thankfully stopped. I started to roll back over and drift off when a voice caught my attention.

"Are you always this lazy in the morning, geez." A female voice, a familiar one too…

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes awake. I took a second to realize I was looking at a pink fairy floating in the room reading a dirty magazine. I rubbed my eyes some more. I looked over to the bedside table where my alarm sat. Next to it was the Hunniebee. I picked it up and looked over the apps. A profile for Aiko, Beli, Jessie and the new mystery girl were all there. As I looked over the profiles everything from yesterday came back to me. Right I was being magically pimped out by a so called "love" fairy. I had successfully hit on a teacher from my old school, a yoga instructor and a world famous porn star. I decided to do something I haven't done in a long time. I sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed my palms together.

"What the fuck are you doing now?" Kyu's voice cut through the quiet.

"I'm going to meditate, it helps me focus."

"Off all the things you're interested in meditation had to be one of them huh, you really are boring." She quipped at me while holding back a laugh. I just shrugged, "When you spend a lot of time alone I guess you find ways to make it productive." Before she could even respond I cut her off.

"I need you to be quiet for a few minutes, the more peaceful it is the sooner we can start today." Kyu shrugged, and went back to flipping through the magazine. I sat down, closed my eyes and took a moment to focus. Counting 1...2...3...4...1...2...3...4…1. I went over yesterday reviewing everything. The transformations, the potential lines flowing through mind, the burst of emotions that came with making Aiko laugh, Beli smile and Jessie flirt. Those were fantastic moments. There was also that moment at the end of last night. Blowing that girl off, it's been a long time since I've been that mean to someone. I'd rather not make it a habit either. "Kyu I have a question about last night?" I spoke up keeping my eyes closed and keeping my focus locked in.

"Oh now you wanna talk huh player? You should know how much I hate being ignored." She snipped back at me. I let out a sigh, I should be nicer to my pimp I guess.

"Sorry Kyu but I do need some help."

"That's a little better, you're lucky all your dirty mags keep me in a good mood though." She said still a little peeved off.

"Yesterday after I got done chatting with Jessie I stuck around to finish my drink. A girl came up to me and tried to hit on me." I still had my eyes closed but I could somehow tell I had caught her interest. "Despite the fact that she was kinda cute I shut her down hard and with barely a second thought till I changed back. What happened?" The room was silent for a bit so I opened my eyes and looked up at Kyu. She was trying not to laugh. After a few seconds she gained her composure again.

"You worry about nothing player." She stated as if I was a child. "To put it simply you were just in character. You see when you change you become someone who only really has eyes for that girl, you see her as an ideal beauty." She went back to flipping through the magazine easily removing any seriousness from the conversation. "I'm sure the girl you turned away was nowhere near as hot as Jessie so you didn't develop interest in her. Hell, you yourself might not have had any real interest in her since you've been dealing with such beauties lately." She stated as though it was nothing.

"Why was I so mean to her though?"

"Because you were in character. You need to be a bit of a jerk and take control with Jessie don't you remember my advice." I guess that was true, I wasn't exactly a gentleman with Jessie after all.

"Is it gonna happen again?" I asked realizing how stupid a question that was as it left my mouth.

"Depends on how careful you are. Last night you were pretty tired and a little drunk. The more out of it you are the more the Hunniepop will jump in to assist you." I went back to my meditation and focused again. Keep my focus and lay off booze while working. I can do this. finally stood up and stretched ready to get this crazy day started.

I moved to the other end of the room to the closet and got properly dressed. Enough thinking and worrying, better off just to act for now. I check the Hunniebee and found that the mystery girl from last night was at the coffee shop right around the corner. Best to move quick then and catch her while she's still there. With a flick of a button another portal was opened up and I stepped through coming out in an alley across the street.

I opened up the her profile and found that a yellow bell symbol was there. I pressed the button and felt the magic flow through me. I could feel myself getting a nice bit fitter again, a sensation I was really starting to enjoy. As the light faded I realized this was the best shape i've been in yet. My body felt active and as I moved a bit I think I even felt an ab or two. I wore a simple suit black, with a white undershirt and red tie, something much more professional and less flashy than last night. My skin had a nice tan to it that I somehow knew was only a farmer's tan despite my long sleeves. I quickly straightened my tie and headed into the cafe.

Thankfully it was pretty quiet. There were just a few patrons scattered about now that the morning rush was done with. The girl from last night stood by the counter waiting for someone to help her out. She was wearing the same strangely familiar outfit from last night and looked even better in it now. The way it hugged her hips just right really was something. I was thinking of how to start my approach when suddenly a girl came out of the back behind the counter. She was pretty young and rather small at only about five feet tall. She wore an oversized gray sweater with one shoulder and bra strap exposed and rather short white and gray pants. She wore some large yet simple black framed glasses over her rather striking blue eyes. She kept her hair cut short at shoulder length and oddly enough it matched the color of her eyes, that can't be natural. All of these dark colors contrasted perfectly with her incredibly pale white skin, she was a cutie alright a little young maybe but a cutie A quick chime from my pocket let me know the Hunniebee agreed with this thought. The beauty from last night perked up a bit as the new girl came out the back.

"Um excuse me miss." She called out, and the new cutie's face dropped into a frown as she turned towards the girl at the counter.

"Yeah?"

"I've been here for a while now. I'm still waiting to be helped." She said with a smile despite how annoyed she was.

"Oh… yeeeeaaahhh. So my shift just ended. I'm pretty much out the door already." The barista stated as she slowly made her way out from behind the counter. "Ummmm, I think someone else should be in any minute."

"I'm just looking to get a cappuccino. It only takes a second." The beauty was still smiling despite how rude the barista was being.

"I meeeeaann… it's more than a second. Soooooo…." The barista said now most of the way to the door.

"Are you serious?" The beauties smile finally broke as she glared at the cutie.

"I should have left over fifteen minutes ago, okay? I'm done." She let it out, shouting at the entire cafe before making a run for the door. It took a second but eventually the beauty came to her senses

"Wow… okay?" Was all she could say still quite pissed off.

"Mmm, mmm! I love me some chocolate." I nearly jumped out of my skin as Kyu came up behind me. Part of me thought and hoped she had stayed behind for this one. Guess I am that stupid. "I'll have a tall glass of whatever she's serving; know what I'm sayin'?" Not even a little magical pimp fairy, not even a little. "Let's see. Considering what just went down, she's probably a little pissed off. Try to get on her good side. Open with something safe; umm, like, something she probably wants to hear." Sounds easy enough I guess. I thought it over a second and then started my approach.

"Customer service these days…" I said putting my hands on my hips and shaking my head.

"I know right!? It's ridiculous." She stated still looking at the door in disbelief. "I mean really, is a cup of coffee so much to ask? Soooo sorry to inconvenience you." She said mockingly...She finally turned my way and her eyes lit up a bit as she looked me up and down.

"Have you been waiting here long too?"

"Yeah, but it's okay because I've had you to admire while I wait," I shrugged. Smile, eye contact, got her. She laughed showing me that gorgeous smile for the first time today.

"Is that the case? I'm glad I could be of service." She said adding a sultry slide to her voice. "I have to give you credit though, that's pretty brave. You don't hear that often enough.

Is that your technique? Hitting on girls at the coffee shop?"

"Is it working?" All I could do is shrug and keep smiling, working so far.

"I wouldn't say it's NOT working…I'll tell you what big shot. You caught me in a good mood. I normally don't give in so easily, so consider yourself lucky. My name is Lola." She handed me her hand and I gave it a gentle shake. "Pleasure. If I can get my capp sometime in the next year maybe we can sit down. I want to hear more about how attractive I am."

"Sounds like fun Lola, the name is Maxwell but a lovely lady such as yourself can simply call me Max." She was about to say something when a sudden burst of apologies grabbed our attention. A new barista had shown up behind the counter and was spouting off apologies about being late and making people wait, all while getting everything into shape. Lola approached the counter and order her cappuccino. As she reached for her wallet I stepped in.

"Allow me miss, I'd be my pleasure to treat you." I pulled out my wallet and slid up next to her.

"Thank you sire but I'll take care of myself." She stated proudly handing her card to the cashier. "I do appreciate the thought." She said giving me as smile and a wink. Despite my possible misstep seems I wasn't out of this yet. I ordered a black coffee, despite never being a fan of the drink, and a croissant before following her to a seat near the front window.

"So do you come here often Max?. I haven't seen you around before." She started after taking a sip of her cappuccino. She caught me taking a sip of my coffee, not bad.

"I've been trying to make it a habit, I live nearby so I stop in when I can but work has me running around all over the place." I took a quick bite of my croissant. "What about yourself?" I said as I chewed.

"It's my favourite place to visit when i'm in town, the help might be a bit rude sometimes, but no one makes a cap quite as good as they do." She smiled and took another sip brightening up the moment the cup touched her lips.

"I take it you're in and out of town often then?" I asked wondering if she even lived around here. She nodded.

"Yup I'm currently working as a flight attendant for JetBlue but I try to come home when I can." I snapped my fingers

"Ah ha I knew I recognized that sexy uniform of yours," I blushed a bit and took another sip of my coffee, Lola giggled though so i'll call it a win.

"I'm flattered though I hope my sexy uniform isn't the only reason you decided to talk to me," She said as she batted her eyes at me. I flashed her a smile.

"Of course not, a uniform is only as sexy as the girl in it after all," This time I could swear I got a blush out of her.

"So if you're familiar with the uniform I take it you travel sometimes," She took a longer sip as she tried to get her composer back.

"I'm out of town most of the week and normally only in on weekends, comes with the territory really," I said with a shrug, not entirely sure what I was talking about. She raised an eyebrow at this obviously interested.

"Oh and what territory is that."

"Oh sorry I didn't really mention did I? I'm a consultant for Bincor a sales and marketing company." Well that sounded made up, hope she doesn't call me on it.

"Bincor? As in the billion dollar company?" Her eyes were lit up now. I was legitimately taken aback, I hadn't heard of the company till it came out of my mouth so for all I knew it wasn't even real.

"Yup," I consult over a dozen offices right now helping them improve. I'm surprised you've heard of us though." I said making note of the new information.

"I got my bachelors in business administration. A company like yours came up once or twice." She said as she regained her composure.

"Impressive, you're quite the surprising woman." I said before finishing off my croissant. She shrugged,

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet," She stated confidently as she finished her drink.

"Really? I'd love to see more, maybe this weekend?" I asked as I leaned forward and braced my head on my hands. She smiled as she stood up from her seat.

"Sounds like a plan, for now though I got a plane to catch." She pulled her phone from her pocket. We quickly exchanged numbers and before I could even really process it, she was gone. I stayed seated and took my time finishing off my coffee, honestly enjoying the drink for the first time in my life….There was a loud slurping noise to my right. Kyu was sitting next to me drinking a hot chocolate.

"One day…" she sighed.

With the mood ruined I stood up from my seat threw my cup in the trash and headed out the door. I had a lot of work to do yet today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors comment: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck this chapter was so hard to write.
> 
> Editor's Note: Well it was about Lola so…..
> 
> Authors Note: How? What? who? Fuck are we getting this meta already?
> 
> Editor's Note: You're writing a novelization of Hunniepop, we're already really fucking deep.
> 
> Author's addendum: And your getting payed to edit and fix so yup we're in hell, great. Seriously though everyone this chapter was rough on me and my job didn't make things easier. Sorry its so late and I hope to keep my schedule for the next update. Also there have been some editing problems with the old chapters, I'm afraid when I transfer the story to google docs to open office to fanfic some things got moved around. Gonna fix them and reupload as soon as I have time. So yeah anything to add?
> 
> Editor: Nah I'm good, they'll be plenty of time to lose our minds later.
> 
> Author's post: Alright as always find my editor here at ~omegalittlebob and my tumbler blog here at blog/lovehinadude28 for updates and ask. Thanks for reading and have a nice night.


	6. The Club, A gamer and some drinks

Today had ended up being rather boring. After my brief meeting with Lola I found myself with very little to do. Originally I had hoped to check in on that cute barista. The Hunniebee though was happy to let me know she had quickly went home and had not left…for hours now. I contemplated going to see one of the girls from yesterday but Kyu quickly talked me out of that.

"Desperate much? You really don't know what you're doing huh? Good thing the great Kyu is here to set your ass straight." After a long, annoying lecture about waiting a few days so not to seem desperate, I had simply collapsed on my bed and surfed the internet on my laptop for several hours. The lecture left Kyu in a bad mood that she had no intention of changing out of.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be more boring, you decide to sit around doing nothing all day instead of talking to beautiful girls. Fan - fucking - tastic." Kyu groaned, flopping onto my bed. I immediately got off the bed, something about sharing that space with my half naked pimp didn't exactly make me feel comfortable. Kyu noticed my blush and had a nice chuckle at my expense.

"Well what would you have me do then? I don't have a lot of options until this chick comes out of her room." I stated as I checked the Hunniebee again. Kyu slammed her palms against her face and let out another groan.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Definitely the maddest I'd seen her. "You can always just go wandering around looking for another girl, you know like how we started?" I just stared at her like the complete idiot I was. I had honestly forgot that was an option. After just following one girl to the next I kinda forgot that I could just go find someone else.

"I guess we could yeah…" I admitted as I started to think of where to start. At this Kyu perked up.

"I have a few ideas, but the best option is without a doubt the local club scene. I've been hearing some great things about this Lusties Nightclub in particular. Sounds like my kinda place."

I could only shudder. Never had there been a more wretched hive of scum and nudity than Lusties night club.

"I think i'll have to pass, that club is a little… too much for me." That response sounded lame even to me, and Kyu was already fed up with my shit.

"You are not wasting any more of my fucking time today. You need to get out there and earn my money." She was floating right in my face now her finger pressed against my nose. I took a step back and pulled out the Hunniebee.

"Umm… hey let's see what the girl is up to maybe…" I froze and then slapped my hand into my face. She was out of her house alright. Kyu flew over and burst out laughing when she saw what was on the screen. Why oh why did she have to be at Lusties. "Fine, let's get this over with." I let out a sigh as Kyu finally stopped laughing.

"Atta boy let's go have some fun." I blushed as she slapped me on the ass as I stepped through the newly opened portal to the club.

I'll give this thing credit, it got me past the front door. No cover charge, no line. Just the smell of sweat, booze and smoke. Since it was a weeknight the club wasn't to packed but there were still enough people for their to be a nice crowd. The music thumped and the gaudy amount of colors and lights made it a little hard to focus coming straight from my room. I slowly gathered my senses and I started to scan the place looking for that cute barista. Not by the bar, not on the stripper pole and nope that's not her half naked on the upper level, though I should double check that one… no wait that's just Kyu, right. Ahh there she is sitting at a lone table in the way back corner looking grumpy. This should be fun. Before I could change and make my approach I felt someone push me to the side.

"Move it loser you're in my way." I turned to see a girl quite a bit smaller then me walking by heading towards the girl from this morning. She was dressed up in what I believe is a lollita style dress. My head hurt from looking at her get up as it was all frills, bows and lace. There were several layers to her get up all red, white and black. A short skirt, an odd vest with a collar on it. No sleeves, but she wore a long white glove with a black seam running along the it on her left arm while her right arm just had a cuff on it.

In her long red hair she wore several black rose pins, and a bit of a white veil which hung from it. Matching it there was a big fancy red and black bow made up in the middle of her chest with a black rose holding it all together in the center. She was barely over five feet tall and quite skinny. I couldn't help but be intrigued by this girl, her style and attitude definitely made her stand out. *Ding* The HunnieBee seemed to agree. Not for the first time did I start to wonder what this damn thing had gotten me into now. I started walking over the the table where the girl from last night was but stopped and sat down at the next table over once I realized that this new girl was heading to the same place. I strained my ears to hear them over the music, thankfully it wasn't that loud in this corner. The girl from last night looked up as the new girl approached

"Ughh… Audrey, can we leave now?" She groaned out obviously pissed.

"Calm down Nikki, we just got here." Audrey, I guess, snapped back at her.

"Just got here? We've been here for at least an hour." Nikki spat back. Cute, looks like a Nikki too.

"Don't be such a downer. Loosen up a little! I'll buy you a drink. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything. I'm not even old enough to drink." She said with what sounded like as much conviction she could muster.

"They don't care…" Good to see she's a positive influence. "Okay, ohhhh my god. Why do you do this every, fucking, time?" Audrey said taking a step towards Nikki. "Can't you just like chill out for once and I don't know, have fun?" She was really tearing into the poor girl.

"This isn't fun. Everybody here is a complete douche bag." She seemed like she was finally ready to fight back. "I told you I didn't want to come here and you dragged me anyway. Just like last time." Nikki leaned back in her seat arms crossed at Audrey and pouting like a child.

"Because you can't just sit in your room all day. You need to fucking exist or something!" She slammed her hands on the table in anger.

"I don't sit in my room all day." She didn't even convince herself with that statement.

"Whatever! Go. Leave. Byyyyeee." Audrey threw up her hands and walked back into the crowd, obviously done with this. Niki stayed seated though still unsure what to do with herself.

"Awwww shit…,"Kyu was suddenly leaning on my shoulder looking at the poor girl. "I was afraid we might run into one of these. Doesn't look like she's a big fan of people…" I was starting to get used to her showing up out of nowhere. "Buuuuuuuuuut… your weirdness might actually pay off here. Hmmm, I never thought I'd say this to you, but, just be yourself." She said with a shrug. I shot her a look and she just slapped herself in the face. "You know what I mean now do the thing already." I nodded and got out the Hunniebee. A blue orb with a music note inside greeted me this time, odd she doesn't seem to be the type to be into music that much.

With a flash the magic enveloped me. I felt myself lose a lot of weight. Not like the other times where muscle filled in but just like I dropped one hundred pounds suit off my body. Besides that I didn't feel that much different and as I looked myself over I wasn't. My skin was clearer and my hair felt a nice bit cleaner but besides what I could assume was a different face and a huge weight drop I was still pretty much me. The dark green hoodie and Jeans I was wearing felt much more comfortable than the suits i've been sliding into recently. I started to walk up to her and before I knew it I was standing by her table, and I had no idea what to say for the first time.

"Ummm… hey." Was all I could squeak out, I couldn't shake my nerves and the glare she was shooting me wasn't helping much.

"Hiiii… ?" I was having trouble looking her in the eyes but she kept her eyes glued right to me.

"I like your hair. Is that natural color?" I rubbed the back of my head as I took a good look at the wall to my right, nice paint job.

"Seriously? Yeah, I have naturally blue hair. Because that's a thing." She took a moment and seemed to calm down a bit. "Sorry, but, can you leave me alone? There's plenty of other girls here for you to talk to." With that she motioned for me to move on and went back to staring at the table.

"Oh, alright. Yeah, sorry to bother you." Was all I could squeak out, I shot her my best smile before I walked away over to a table in the other corner. I collapsed into the seat and let out a sigh. That felt horrible, it's been a long time since things went this poorly with a girl, hell even before all this magic shit I still did better than that. Kyu slid into the seat next to me and did the best to give me a smile.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. She was a lost cause to begin with. Plenty of fish in the sea." She said as she gestured to the crowd around us. I honestly wasn't interested though I just wanted to go home. "Let's see…hoooww aboooouuuut…" While Kyu was busy scanning the crowd I slipped out the HunnieBee in order to get out of here. "Wait… is she coming back over here?" Wait what? I looked up to see Nikki was indeed coming my way though she still didn't look that happy. "This ought to be interesting." Kyu said before floating up and away from the table.

"Ummmm, hey, you know what? It's Nikki… my name." She said looking rather nervous. I didn't know what to say so she kept going. "Maybe I was a little bit quick to judge… force of habit. I'm normally not the type of girl that like… talks to people, or whatever…" She slid into the seat next to me and leaned back trying to relax. "But I guess you can keep me company until my friend is ready to go." She finally managed a smile if only for a second.

"Of course that sounds great." Was all I could get out lamely, as I smiled back at her. The music hit it huge bass drop in the background as we sat there in an awkward silence for a moment.

"So I guess you got dragged here too huh?" I asked trying to keep eye contact. She let out a sigh.

"Yeah, my stupid friends dragged me out here again for some reason." She put air quotes around friends. "She thinks I need to get out more for some reason."

"And she decides to drag you to this scummy hell hole of all places? Why not somewhere actually fun instead?"

"Right!" She burst out finally having some energy in her. "There's a perfectly good arcade a half hour from here but no that's lame so I have to come to this place." She let out a huff as she crossed her arms in frustration. She was kinda adorable how worked up she gets.

"This town has an arcade? Where I gotta check that out!" I actually felt really excited though that old arcade was nothing special. Odd.

"Well yeah, you new around here or something?" I slumped in my seat a bit.

"Yeah my family packed up and moved me here out of the blue, barely got a chance to meet anyone and not to fond of the people I have. But at least I met one decent person so far." I shot her a smile and oh that's one adorable blush she has. "So I take it you're a big fan of games huh?"

"Well yeah, do you happen to play at all?" she asked calming down quickly enough. I shrugged

"I used to play a lot more than I do now, but they don't make them like they used to and I miss all the old classics."

"Exactly! These new Call of Duty Bros are the worse, they wouldn't know a good game if it 360 no scoped them or something like that." She had as much fire as scorn in her voice now.

"Can't help but agree with that. Maybe sometime we can meet up and play some classics, I'd love to show you my moves." She hesitated for a second as she seemed to eye me up and down.

"Hmmm, alright I guess that's fine." We both got out our phones and exchanged numbers.

"The name is Collin by the way, pleasure to meet you Nikki." I whipped my hand on my pants leg to make sure it wasn't to sweaty before holding it out to her. She gently shook my hand. "So maybe we can check out that arcade together in a few days, I'd love for you to show me around."

Before she could even respond the table shook as someone slammed against it. We both looked up with a jump and saw Audrey standing there her hands pressed against the table.

"Nikki we're leaving let's go."

"Really Audrey now you want to leave!" Nikki nearly shouted back at her.

"Yup, shit got bad we're done here now move bitch." She grabbed Niki and despite both of them being pretty small she was able to start dragging Nikki out of here.

"I'll text you later" she yelled back at me as she left with Audrey. Over in the main area of the club it seems as though there was some commotion going on. I decided it would be best to leave for now and get some sleep.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyy playyyer what's hapening?" Right Kyu. She slumped over my shoulder. And smelled drunk. She kissed me on the cheek. Yup super drunk. "Yurr soooooo gooood at thisss player. I'm getting super loaaaded thanks to you." She slurred out and after a second laughed at her word choice or maybe just laughed. I slid my arm around her and opened the HunnieBee. Time to head home, my stupid drunken pimp in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Well another chapter down and i'm back to what will hopefully be a regular update schedule, now that i'm changing to a much more doable work schedule.
> 
> Editor: Yeah no I got nothing, this was pretty damn good chapter.
> 
> Author: I may be paying him but I did not pay him to say that, he's just way to nice. Also fuck describing Audrey's outfit. Shit's a nightmare.
> 
> Editor: Yeeeeeeeeeah I could still cut that down if you want.
> 
> Author: Almost two hours of work on a single paragraph is more than enough. I'm happy with it maybe one day but for now I think it's set. If you want to contact us go back a chapter links are there and I'm to tired to post them each time.
> 
> Editor: You should make the contact info its own Google Doc so you can just easily paste it each time….
> 
> Author: Nope.


	7. The Mall, A bitch and some crime

Ugggggggh.

I had forgotten how uncomfortable sleeping on the floor could be till last night. As I slowly got up and cracked the kinks out of my back I turned to my warm, soft, comfortable bed. My pimp still laid there sprawled out snoring like a chainsaw. After getting royally fucked up last night all I could do with was flop her down on my bed and let her sleep it off. As I took in the sight I noticed that her already revealing costume was slipping off here and there. I turned away with a bit more difficulty than I'd like to admit and scrounged up some breakfast. After an hour or so it became clear Kyu wasn't getting up anytime soon. I decided to check out the HunnieBee. As it turned out that crazy bitchy girl from last night was over at the mall. Now do I head out without Kyu? I pondered the idea for a few minutes before deciding I could handle it, and even if I couldn't it's not like I was super crazy about this girl, Audrey was her name I think. I pressed the button on the phone and opened up a portal. I was really getting used to traveling like this but I should look into getting a car all the same. As I took a step towards the portal I felt something slam into the side of my head. I promptly fell to the ground yelling out in pain.

"Fuck, what the hell was that!" I looked around the room and saw my digital alarm clock had decided to fly from my bedside table and collide with my skull.

"Don't… you darrree think of leavin… without me…" Kyu groaned and slowly pulled herself together on my bed.

"You can't be serious. Kyu you're not in any state to come help today you look like shit." I got back to my feet and checked to make sure I wasn't to hurt. No blood at least.

"Give me five… minutes." With that she snapped her fingers and what looked like some kind of fancy juice pouch fell into her hands as she collapsed back on the bed.

"What in the world?"

"Fairy food." She said as she took a sip of the stuff. "Nector. Cures hangovers. Five minutes." She said in between gulps of the stuff. I decided it was best to let her to it as I took a seat and wondered what in the world it tasted like.

After twenty minutes we finally showed up at the mall. Kyu was back to her old self for better or worse and just in time too. As not to far away we saw the sight of the red headed lolita from last night storming out of one of the salons. Audrey turned and spat on the ground. "Ughh! Wht the fuck! Of course you screwed it up, again!" She yelled back into the salon as a new girl stepped out.

"That's exactly what you asked for! Are you joking!?" The new girl screamed back. A ping in my pocket helped me realized that despite the fight going on in front of me this new girl was gorgeous. She was average height but obviously fit and very curvy. Of all the girls I had noticed till now she may have the most interesting and striking features. Her hair was long and dark falling all the way to the bottom of her back, Her eyes shined violet and would be a delight to gaze into if not for the burning hate in them right now. This was all wrapped up in obvious latin features and a fantastic tan on top of it all. Her blue tank top and extra short jean shorts let her show off her figure as well. To put it simply whoever this girl was she was gonna be hard to forget.

"Bitch, do I look like i'm joking!? How am I supposed to walk around like this?" Audrey snapped back as she motioned to her long red hair. It honestly didn't look all that different.

"You're fuckin' loco. This is how I always cut your nasty ass hair!"

"Nasty ass hair? Eww, don't even! Look who's talking, skank!" The two girls were staring into eachother's eyes daring the other to make the first move.

"No bitch, my hair isn't dried out and reeking of smoke, okay?" The new girl said with equal parts venom and pride.

"Whatever ho, why don't you go get knocked up again." A classic insulting gesturing involving a single finger followed. The new girl looked liked she was going to jump Audrey after that comment. She kept her glare locked onto her before taking a deep breath.

"You need to turn around and walk away." She stated calmly. Audrey just smirked back at her.

"What's wrong!? Did I hurt your whore feelings?" Extra emphasis was put on whore.

"Turn around, and walk away." She said again keeping her composure.

"Gladly. At least I won't have to look at your whore face anymore." Audrey looked rather proud at the scene she had just caused as she walked away from the salon. The new girl stood her ground at the salon and waited till there was plenty of distance between herself and Audrey before heading back inside. Audrey happened to walk by me not even giving me a second glance. I kept my eyes trained on her and noticed her smirk dip into a more serious frown.

"Fuckin whore ass bitch needs to learn…" She hissed under her breath as she kept on walking. I turned and watched her go. For the first time I felt relieved to have Kyu along for the ride, I really couldn't handle this one without her.  
"Ooh, she's a little feisty one, huh?" Kyu was floating next to me obviously enjoying my discomfort. "This is what we refer to as a mega bitch. Confidence is key here. She has to know you're in charge and her bullshit isn't going to faze you. So whatever you do, just, stay cool." I took a deep breath and pulled out the HunnieBee. Only one thing to do now. I smirked as I opened up the app only to see her symbol was a purple heart, broken straight down the middle. That's confidence building, thanks magic phone really need that right now. I pressed the button and let the magic flow.

This one hurt. Not horrid screaming pain but more like a constant burning. It was like my whole body was covered in bugs, they were climbing all over me and stringing me along the way. After a few seconds the light faded and with it the pain. I looked myself over to see I was the skinniest I had ever been. I was also quite a bit shorter just a bit over five foot if I had to guess. I reached up to move some of my dark green hair out of my eyes and noticed the large dragon tattoo all along my right arm. It was fully exposed as I was wearing what looked to be a dark sleeveless shirt and a pair of jeans. This was weird. I wasn't sure how I felt about this form. I took a second and before I knew it I had an idea and I started to move. I caught up to Audrey and slid in front of her blocking her way.

"Uhh, could you move please? You're kind of in my way." She folded her arms and gave me the once over still fuming a bit.

"In a minute. I'm not finished checking you out." I returned the favor my eyes lingering impolitely as I shot her a sly grin.

"Uhhh, eww?" She actually looked genuinely disgusted with me. I'm so hurt. "What are you even doing at the mall anyway? Besides creeping on girls." I just shrugged as my eyes kept wandering up and down her cute little body.

"Just the creeping thing pretty much." That got a laugh out of her, maybe more of a cackle really.

"At last you're honest." She seemed to be enjoying the attention at least. "Well, you're going to have to do a lot better than that, sorry. Buuut… you did put in effort I guess… and you are kind of cute. I'll tell you what. If you're lucky, maybe we can go get high sometime. You down?" Wow, leave it to a mega bitch to flip tones like that.

"I've been known to get a little stupid from time to time." As I said that I immediately realized I had drugs on me. Right now. In the public mall. With police around. Holy shit this is bad.

"That works for me. Name's Audrey. Get at me if you wanna make things crazy." She practically sang that last part and we quickly exchanged numbers. She smiled for a second and almost looked cute but before I knew it her scowl was back and so was her bitchiness. "Now, if you don't mind, could you get the fuck out of my way?" I stepped to the side and with a mock bow and flourish let her go.

"My name is Brendon by the way" She turned back and looked me up and down again.

"You actually may have heard of me on the streets i'm know as The Drake" I said as I flashed her what I could only guess was some sort of gang sign. This just caused her to laugh.

"You are such a loser." I moved to catch up with her.

"You have no idea what you're talking about bitch."

"Oh reallllly" she said dripping with sarcasm. "So you're not just some little dicked loser trying to act cool."

"Of course not. I'm a mammoth dick titan successfully being cooler than the flat bitchy chick that he's nice enough to give his time to." With this she stopped and shot me the meanest glare I ever saw. I just gave her my best shit eating grin. Seems I hit a nerve that time.

She gathered her composure after a second.

"Please, size isn't everything, I'm sure you would be more than familiar with that concept. Stu…"

I slammed my hand against the wall next to her cutting her off. I leaned into her practically pinning her against the wall before she could react.

"Since you seem so obsessed with my dick why dont you touch it and find out." I said a touch above a whisper. I locked my eyes on hers and finally noticed how red and tired they looked. Since she was dressed the same I wondered if she slept at all since last night. Crazy bitch. I pushed off the wall restoring her personal little bubble and started slowly walking away. If that was enough to make her blush the same color as her hair than she may be a lot more innocent than I thought. She quickly regained her composure and caught up to me, still fuming but quiet for now.

"Hey loser." She suddenly burst out obviously still agitated. I turned towards her as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into some fancy clothing store. One of the employees walked over to us only to have Audrey push her to the side. I just waved as she pulled us towards their large selection of dresses.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked as she started to throw dress after dress into my arms. Most of them wouldn't fit her or would just look horrid on her. This place was way too… clean for her style. "Maybe this is this just the place you drag all the guys when you wanna get nasty in public?" This got her attention and she finally stopped throwing dresses at me.

"Ugh! You wish loser! You only got this far because I was feeling sorry for you." She was starting to get her confidence back, I bet I was the first guy to give her so much trouble. "Let's face it. I'm quite a catch and you, you ain't shit." She was really laying it on considering she called me cute a bit ago. "So you're gonna buy me a few things and maybe i'll keep you around. Sound fun bitch?" It was obvious she had done this before. A weaker man would probably do whatever she wanted. That shit was not gonna pass today. Nearby there was a nice assortment of jewelry on display, right in the open. I was suddenly aware of a new skill I had. I didn't want to use it, I wasn't gonna like using it. But I was having trouble coming up with a better plan, and there was no way I was buying her all this shit. My gut told me I was going to regret this but….fuck it, here we go.

"Yeah, no I'm not buying you anything bitch." I stated before walking over to the jewelry display. I plopped the pile down on top of it much to the chagrin of a nearby attendant. "I'm just gonna leave these here alright." I said to her as my hands swiftly made their way to my pockets. Audrey did not look amused. She flipped me off and stormed out of the building, thoroughly done with me. I walked after her not giving a damn about the mess we'd left behind. After passing a few more shops I caught up to Audrey and grabbed her hand. She rightfully reeled back and slapped me. Owch, bitch can swing. "Hold on a second." I blubbered out holding back my desire to slap her back.

"What do you want?" She spit back at me. Was only gonna get one shot at this.

I pulled out the bracelet I had lifted from the store and handed it to her. It was black metal, with an almost mirror like shine. The outside of it was shaped with dips and points making almost like a saw blade. Four stones shown on it pink and in the center of an etched in rose. She held it unsure of what she was looking at.

"You're welcome," Was all I said as I heard the mall cops shouting at us from a few shops away.

"Seems they realized the little stunt I pulled, oh well. Keep it hidden would hate for the fuzz to take it." I told her as I pulled out the second piece I stole and waved it over my head. "Look what I got pigs come and get it!" I shouted as I took off running. I ducked in and out through the crowd putting a bit more distance between me and the cops. I looked back to see them blow right past Audrey and she quickly took the hint and headed for an exit. I ran deeper into the mall towards one of the larger department stores. It was an odd sensation. My body was calm, it knew what to do, it had been here before. Meanwhile my mind was divided. One part wanted to cry and plead and give up and hope not to get into much trouble. The other just wanted to keep running.

As I entered the department store a second group of cops showed up and were gaining ground. My mind fell into place and a good plan was formed. I ran towards the clothing section and found a ring display of jackets. I dove into the center of them closed them up behind me and reached for the Hunniebee. A portal flashed open, and I was back home safe and sound. I let out a sigh of relief and sat down on my bed. Slowly a laugh came over me and I let it all out. After a few minutes of letting the rush fade I changed back to good old me. I sat up on the bed to see Kyu in front of me and wow was she mad. Before I could even begin to realize what was going on. Kyu's fist glowed as she realed up.

"PIXIE PUNCH" She shouted, as her fist rocketed forward into my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's comment: Well this was an experience to write.
> 
> Editor: WOOOOOOO! SPRING BREAK!
> 
> Author: What are you doing? It's the middle of bloody summer.
> 
> Editor: We stealing shit and portal hopping!
> 
> Author: Right you have fun with that. Either way thanks for reading this far and look forward to next time.
> 
> Editor: Next up…..best girl.
> 
> Author: Really I thought I covered her first?
> 
> Editor: Yeah it's a tough call I won't deny that.
> 
> Author: No it's not, you just have bad taste. So if you gotta nothing to add till next time everyone.


	8. The Rules, A workout and a challenge

Pain….pain all over my face. I groaned as I reached up to feel around my eye….OW! That was dumb, felt like one hell of a shinner. I slowly eased open my eyes and sat up in bed. Despite the pain and what felt like swelling I could see plain as day. Unfortunately what I saw was a pissed off pimp floating in the air doing her best to hold back from another onslaught.

"What in the world was that for?" I asked as I stood up from my bed. Kyu floated closer to me pushed a foot into my chest and shoved me back onto the bed.

"You fucked up and it cost me." She said her voice cold as ice. All I could do was look at her as confused as I was in pain. She flew into my face and her finger stabbed into my chest. "You don't use our magic to steal." Her eyes had a fire in them as she glared into my soul. My mind scrambled to understand what she meant but slowly it all came back to me.

"I'm sorry, it was the only plan I could think of I had to steal it for her." I whimpered out. Kyu slapped me upside the head.

"That's fine, all is fair in love and war after all." She stated as she straightened up, lording over me. This might have been hot if not for the giant headache that was brewing.

"Ok what's the problem then?" I asked, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"To put it simply, the magic you have access to is for you to use to get the girl. But if you ever use it for purely personal gain, we're gonna have a problem." After a moment's thought she added. "Even if it is an accident!" With a snap of her fingers another piece of jewelry was in her hand. A necklace, silver with a butterfly at the center. Simple jewels gave it a shine and the sunlight made it look like a rainbow was emanating from it. The other necklace I had taken and used as a distraction.

"Shit." I collapsed on my bed and instinctively put my hands to my face. Ow. I removed my hands and just laid there soaking up my idiocy. "Can't I just return it?" I asked as if that somehow would make it better.

"You could, wouldn't matter though. It's really the principle of the matter here. Next time it could be something not so easy to return after all. Can't risk it, not again. Plain and simple."

"So how bad is it? Am I gonna be killed?"

"Thankfully, I was able to talk them out of that," I was kidding and but her tone made it hard to tell if she was doing the same. "Misuse of magic is a pretty big deal for us after all." I let out a groan as Kyu gave me the rundown. "First off you were fined quite a bit and since I'm your handler I also got hit." After a moment's thought she added. "Money you're gonna win me back by the way." I nodded. "That isn't too bad what's really annoying though is that you're perma banned from using portals from here on out." I slowly let that all sit in as I sat back up in my bed. Kyu was holding some sort of fancy pipe and a lighter. She noticed me staring and spoke up. "What can I say I like to smoke after I get fucked." She took a long pull before blowing the smoke out all over my apartment. Fantastic.

"Well this all could be a lot worse I guess." I checked the Hunniebee and saw most of my cash was gone but I could earn it back at least. The teleporting ability ment I would be going back to good old public transit and walking. I also might need to be a bit more careful as Brendon. It was annoying but not crippling, I planned on getting a car soon enough anyway. I got up and stretched my legs with a quick trip to the bathroom. I was relieved to see despite the pain in my face it seemed as though there was no sign of bruising. Must be magic. I splashed some cold water on my face hoping to ease the pain with little success. As I walked out of the bathroom I pulled out the Hunniebee to check on that girl from the salon. The last thing I wanted to deal with was a pissed of pixie and earning her some cash should get her in a better mood. It seems as though she was at the gym, thankfully it was only a twenty minute walk from here. "Well Kyu, ready to get back to work?" I said as I did a quick pat down to make sure I had everything. With a snap, her pipe was gone and the door was thrown open.

"You bet your ass I am Player! You got a lot of work to do so let's get to it!" She actually had a smile on her face.

A short walk later and I was outside the gym. I pulled out the Hunniebee and opened up the app to transform. Since I didn't know where she was I wanted to avoid losing my opportunity. A sky blue tear drop awaited me. Wonder what kind of symbolism that had. I touched the button and let the magic flow. This one felt awesome. At first I thought it was just the contrast to the pain that came with Brendon but as it went on I realized no, this just felt amazing. I could feel my back straighten my muscles bulged and my body harden. As the magic let itself go I took in my new form. I was built. Matthew and Max were both rather fit but this, this… Greg, was built. I moved my body letting my muscles flex and move. I was already dressed in grey shorts and a simple white t shirt perfect for a workout. I adjusted the thick black framed glasses that had settled on my face, this part might take some getting used to though. I made my way into the gym, swiping my membership pass along the way. Good to know I had that pre installed. The gym was relatively quiet for now only about a dozen or so members scattered throughout the various machines and work out stations. I spotted her in the middle of a set on a leg curl machine and thought it best to let her finish. I sat down at the shoulder press and started to do a few reps as I waited for my chance. After a rather impressive set she seemed to stop and take a breather while still locked up in the machine. Before I could even get up she visibly perked up and started waving to someone near the entrance to the gym.

"Yo! I didn't expect to see you here today Tiffany." She shouted drawing some looks. A small blonde girl bounced up to her and I heard the Hunniebee light up. She dressed simply but stylishly. A white button up, a short skirt that let showed off all of her smooth legs. Long blond hair down to just below her waist did up in twin pigtails. A set of cool blue eyes and a sweet smile presented her as the sweet girl next door. Maybe a little young for me or maybe she just looked it but either way I had to admit she was a cutie.

"Yeah! My english lit class was cancelled; trying to make good use of the time." Her voice was really chipper and her smile was a little infectious. I can see why the Hunniebee tagged her despite not really being what I normally would go for.

"Hey listen. Thanks soooo much for watching Philip the other day. I know it was last minute."

"Nooo, don't even mention it. I love to hang out with Philly, he's my little buddy." Huh, wonder if salon girl girl had a dog.

"Did he give you any trouble?"

"Nope! Like an angel."

"An angel? Are you sure you were watching the right kid?" While Tiffany laughed I froze. She has a kid… that complicates things. Part of me was okay with this, maybe even excited. Another part of me wanted to bail and not get messed up with all this.

"I know I still owe you too, so don't worry. I should be getting my paycheck tomorrow." She almost seemed to be pleading with the girl. Money must be tight with her.

"Shhhhh! I won't hear of it. I was more than happy to help out."

"Nonsense! I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Too late! Have a good workout!" With a spring in her step Tiffany made her way towards the locker rooms.

"Hey! Get back here! This isn't over!" salon girl called after her struggling to get her legs untangled from the machine in a hurry. I couldn't help but cuckle at the scene before Kyu floated up blocking my view.

"Man, will you get a load of these two…" I had to admit they were a pretty fun pair to watch. "I'd kill to have tits like that." Not the pair I was talking about, but she wasn't wrong. "This chick is clearly out of your league. But there may be hope. She's probably looking for a decent guy because of that baby mama drama. So just try not to be an ass for like, five minutes…?" Wow a whole five minutes, how could I ever accomplish such a feat. "Oh! She's looking over this way! Show time!"

"Hey, are you finished with that machine? I have one set left to jam out." Wow she was even prettier up close.

"Yep, just fished. She's all yours." I lowered the machine back to its resting position only then realizing I had been actively using it this whole time. My arms and shoulders felt a little weak as I stood up and stretched a bit.

"Awesome, thanks so much." She beamed at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Have I seen you on T.V. or something? You look familiar…" Maybe it was me or maybe it was just Greg but it felt hard to really pour on the charm.

"Really!? Oh em gee! I've done a couple local commercials but I never thought I'd be recognized!" She was actually bouncing a bit with excitement and it was hard to keep my eyes off her chest. Glad I didn't mess this up yet. "You must be new here. I don't think we've met before, right? I like to think I know all the regulars here on a first name basis. You could say I'm a little obsessed with this place, I guess." She held out her hand to me and gave it a quick shake ignoring how sweaty our palms were. "My name's Kyanna. Will I be seeing you here more often?" What a nice and unique name.

"Look forward to it!" I shot her my best smile and a thumbs up. Man I was lame.

"Great! I'm counting on it!" Ok cool, maybe she's a little lame too. "Oh, dude, you know what?" I'm a dude now? "You have to try one of the yoga classes they do here. The instructor is awesome. I think you'd dig it. If you like being in a room with a bunch of sweaty girls, that is." A sly grin spread across her face, hoping for a good reaction.

"I gotta say that does sound like a lotta fun, though one sweaty girl is more than enough for me to handle." I settled into the chest press machine right across from the shoulder press machine. I made some adjustments and Kyanna was doing the same with the shoulder press machine.

"A one woman man huh I can respect that." She settled into the machine giving it a few test reps before adding weight. I looked over and smirked at her a bit making sure to add a bit more weight than what she put on. She grinned back at me before adding more weight to catch up.

"You know it's not a good idea to make these things into a competition, someone could get hurt." I said as I made sure my machine was set. She laughed.

"If you wanna back out now I won't blame you." She started her work out and was right behind her.

"Are you always this competitive at the gym?" I asked as my breathing slowly got more intense.

"No, but I had a rough day at work and this seems like a great way to get over it." She picked up her pace slightly. It was impressive how much weight she could handle with such a tiny body.

"I know the feeling clients who complain about every little thing."

"Never satisfied with your work no matter what you do."

"Quick to point out any little mistake even when there isn't one"

"Mouthy, bitchy know it alls."

"Who couldn't do it themselves even if they tried." We grunted and muttered out our frustrations as we pumped iron until we both let the weights fall, arms slack as we gasped for air. We stayed like that for a moment breathing heavily and covered in sweat. I blushed a bit as my eyes roamed over the rather erotic view in front of me. A smile came back to her face and she began to laugh. I soon joined her as we both climbed to our feet. Our laughter died down and I held out my hand again to her.

"The name's Greg. It's a pleasure to meet you." She gripped my hand a little loser this time but even more sweaty.

"That was a hell of a set Greg, not many people can keep up with me around here." She said wiping sweat out of her eyes.

"That was just a warm up, once i'm really going you'd never stand a chance." I adjusted my glasses and smiled down at her. Her grin grew and she seemed to have an idea.

"And if I wasn't at the end of my workout I could really show you how it's done." She did have a point there. "How about another round when we're both fresh though?" I pretended to ponder the idea for a second slowly stroking my chin and humming.

"Sounds like fun, name your time and place."

"We can work it out later, I really should get going." She grabbed a nearby gym bag and started heading towards the locker rooms.

"Alright, think I can get your number then. I'd be a shame if I didn't get to see you again." She froze and turned her head back to me. "I mean it would be a shame to miss out on a good run." Greg was the lamest, but that might not be a bad thing. She just giggled and pulled out her phone, a light blush on her cheeks. We quickly exchanged numbers as I walked her the rest of the way to the locker rooms.

"Well I'm done for the day so I'm gonna go shower and hit the road." I don't know if she meant to put that image in my head but I wasn't gonna complain.

"I got a bit more work to do but i'll give you a call later."

"Sounds like a plan bye!" With a wave and a smile she disappeared into the locker area. I turned back to the gym to grab Kyu and leave only to find her hovering in front of a rather muscular guy as he was working out. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Considering the trouble I caused her It's best I let her enjoy herself a bit longer. Besides muscles felt great and I wanted to see what else this body could handle. I took to the gym hitting the machines until Kyu finally came back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's comments: Sorry this one took so long to get out new work schedule kinda messes with life sometimes. Either way hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Editor's Note: Maybe this is wrong of me. But I'm just going to assume the kind of people reading a Hunniepop fic are also into My Little Pony. So you should totally listen to this podcast of us doing a retrospective on Season 1 after marathoning it like idiots all day!
> 
> watch?v=kWW6p5bny6Q
> 
> Author's Comments: After over ten hours of tv and what at least four hours of talking. So feel free to take a look if you have interest or just wanna hear what we sound like. (I'm the one with the deep sexy voice.) Anything else you wanna add?
> 
> Editor: I like the idea that Kyu is classy enough to smoke from a pipe.
> 
> Author's Comments: She has her moments. Next up is Tiffany, the last big chunk of game dialogue and right after that the real fun begins. Hope to have the next one out by the end of the month so stay tuned.


	9. The School, A class and a revelation

I laid on my bed, staring at the Hunniebee. The morning had come and went already and it was almost lunch time. The entire time Tiffany seemed to be set in staying in one place. The one place I never wanted to go again. The local university U.O.G. A sharp kick to my side brought me back to reality along with a gasp of pain from my lips.

"Don't be a pussy I didn't even kick you that hard" Kyu floated above me, her patience lost about an hour ago. "Now enough waiting around, let's get moving."

"I'm planning on it, just preparing myself" I weakly lied as I climbed out of bed and moved to the kitchen, and outside of striking range. Kyu just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you wanna go to the university player?" Did I detect some concern in her voice? Couldn't be. I looked over at my desk, cluttered with papers, next to it a bookshelf full of books, folders, binders the whole deal.

"I have my reasons." I weakly mumbled out as I grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Not good enough player, you should know better then that by now." She paused watching me as I opened the can and took a long drink. "You should also know to share." She motioned with her hand for me to toss her one. I reached back into the fridge and obliged.

"Listen, Kyu, I'm willing to work with you but let's not get into my past alright." I sat at the kitchen table and opened up the hunniebee again, yup still at the university.

"You can't avoid the place forever, it's swarming with hot girls. Trust me I checked" She took a swig of her beer and looked at it in disgust. "For a guy who drinks good whisky you sure buy cheap beer." I shrugged.  
"Haven't exactly had the time to go shopping since I started making real money." I swigged down the rest of my beer and was about to get something to eat when Kyu spoke back up.

"Now back on topic, you're going to the university today, you're talking to the girl, then we gotta come up with a game plan." She was calmer now but still far from in a good mood.

"What do you mean game plan?" I asked as I started gathering what meager supplies I had for a simple sandwich, really need to go shopping soon.

"To put it simply we need to figure out how your gonna handle these girls from here on out. Little more mayo on that please." I stopped for a second to as I processed both statements before letting out an annoyed sigh as reached for more sandwich supplies as Kyu continued her explanation. "You could keep wandering around from girl to girl, meeting them once and then disappearing forever, no attachment, easy, clean and simple but it won't pay as well."

"Really? How does that work?" I asked handing Kyu a plate with her meal on it.

"To put it simply the more love you generate the more we get paid, not a whole lot to be made by a simple meeting. Most people prefer option two but it would be unprofessional of me not to bring it up." She took a bite of her food and a smile spread across her face. "Not bad player." I started working on putting my own food together out of what was left.

"I take it option two is picking a girl and getting serious huh?''

"Pretty much. Pay is better. Risk of attachment. Could really hurt someone. Generally more sex though." Kyu stated in between bites. "No reason to stick to just one girl though. Most guys try to make things work with at least four to five girls since at least one or two just won't work out." She stated before finishing off her food. "I know this whole talking with a girl thing is new to you so I've been letting you have some fun but we gotta commit to a plan if you wanna get paid, or laid whichever really." I started eating my own meal as I gave it some thought.

"I guess option two would be best for me." I said before taking another bite. I had always wanted a girlfriend. Getting lucky with any of the girls I met so far sounded pretty decent too… fuck I can't believe I may be able to have sex with Jessie Maye of all people. Then there was Beli's, Kyanna, Niki...

"I doubt any sandwich is good enough to make you drool that much player." Kyu snickered as I came back to reality.

"Right, well for now we got a lot to think about and discuss then huh?" I said flashing her my most charming smile. Kyu just glared at me.

"No. We got a girl to go see, at the university. After that your gonna sit down and figure out which girls you want to bother with from here on out." I tried to interrupt, but she cut me off. "Now no more stalling. We got work to do." With that Kyu snapped her fingers and I felt the floor drop out from under me. I felt myself falling and before I knew what was happening I landed with a thud in a bush.

"Ow." I pulled myself out of the shrubbery and up to my feet. I took in my surroundings and froze. Yup fucking bitch fairy got me back here. Perfect.

"Welcome to U.O.G. hot coeds on your left, and right available for your viewing pleasure." Kyu floated in front of me motioning around us before floating up out of sight. "And straight ahead we have our main attraction, a perky young blonde with an out of place school uniform." Sure enough not to far from me stood Tiffany and was that Aiko?

"OH, Ms. Yumi! I'm glad I ran into you. Have you had a chance to grade our exams yet?" I took up a seat on a nearby bench and listened in almost out of instinct now. I was becoming quite the neerdowell wasn't I?

"Uhhhhhh, remind me what that was on again." Aiko lazily asked as she began massaging her temples. Yup that was definitely Aiko.

"You know, the conservation of whatever-you-call-it." The conservation of momentum maybe. She must still be in the basics if that's the main focus of an exam.

"Ohhh yeah, yeah. I think those are on my desk… somewhere."

"Ohhhhh, okay. Do you know when you might be able to get them back to us?" Either Tiffany didn't care that her teacher was obviously out of it or she couldn't tell. The fact that she was smiling at Aiko like nothing was wrong pointed to the latter.

"Later. Next week, probably. I'm sure you did fine Tiffany." Aiko said sounding more stern than she was used to and probably comfortable with.  
"You think? I hope so. I don't know, I was having trouble with some of the material." She was obviously dejected and for the first time seemed to perk down a bit. "Do you know what we're going over next week? I'd like to try to get a head start this time." She seemed to rebound well enough and I swear I saw a gleam in her eye.

"Next week?" Aiko asked a bit in disbelief. "I don't know yet…" She trailed off raising a hand to her forehead. " Actually, I have a pounding headache right now. Can we do this later please?"

"Yeah, okay. Sorry to bother you Ms. Yumi."

"No, it's fine. I'll talk to you later." Aiko took off in the other direction at a surprising brisk pace for a woman with a hangover. Well that was interesting.

"Whoa, is this chick serious?" Almost as if on cue Kyu was back at it. "That schoolgirl uniform is a little on the nose don't cha think?" I had to agree, looking around it didn't seem as though any dress code policy had been put in place since I left this eternal hell hole. "She's cute though. Blonde too, so ah… bonus points!" She practically sang the last part. "This is your classic girl next door situation. She's nice, so don't say anything to scare her off. But don't be afraid to take a chance!" She slapped me on the back expecting me to get to it. I just glared at her. I looked away to see Tiffany sitting down on the grass of the quad with a book to start studying. She wasn't going anywhere, so I had time and I was pissed.

"So what happened to not being able to teleport anymore?" If Kyu was surprised at my outburst she didn't show it. Crafty bitch.

"You can't. I can make you though, for a price unfortunately. A price you're gonna earn back might I add." She had leaned back now crossing her legs, like she was reclining in mid air. "You see player I've been at this a long time and sometimes I gotta give you schmucks a good push, other times you gotta spend money to make money. Sometimes you gotta do both, no matter how annoying it might be." Her voice was getting quite a bit colder as she went on. "You're here now, so cut the bullshit, get over it and go talk to her so you can scurry back home already." A smile creeped along her face and she shooed me away with her hand "Now don't make me spend more money today player, I'm already in a bad enough mood." She was dead serious now. Admittedly although I hated this place, it wasn't exactly bringing on panic attacks or anything. I just felt, uncomfortable, like bugs were crawling under my skin or like I was always being watched.

"Alright fine let's see what we got in store today." I pulled out the Hunniebee, a green star awaited me and with the push of a button the magic began its job. This one felt odd, cold at first then a soothing burn I guess is the best way to put it. Rather polarizing since many of the others seemed to just hurt or relax me, this was the first to try to do both. As my body settled into place I felt a bit taller and my fat had melted away. No real muscle this time just an average build. A simple set of jeans and a red t-shirt with a gold outlined letter T on it, the name the Red Tornado slid into my mind. I stretched, taking it all in as I ran my hand through what seemed to be some lightly gelled and styled blonde hair. All in all I felt pretty average. I took a quick stretch and wandered over towards Tiffany ready to make my move.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the student union?" I asked as I scanned the campus.

"I sure do! I know this place inside and out." Eager to help she immediately slammed the book closed and got to her feet. "You go past the building here and take a left at the fountain. You can't miss it." She pointed the way as I nodded and smiled at her. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you starting this semester?" She had an odd look in her eyes as she finally really took a look at me.

"Thinking about it. Would you recommend this school?"

"Of course! This place is awesome. My professors are the best." Despite that less than stellar interaction she just had with Aiko she seemed genuine. Weird girl.

"If I end up going here, you'll have to show me around." I was never more thankful to be able to transform so thoroughly, otherwise I'm positive those words would have made me vomit.

"Yeah! I'd love that. It's really a beautiful campus too. My name is Tiffany by the way. It's nice to meet you." She extended a hand and I gave it a light shake. "You seem like a cool guy. Hopefully I'll see you around campus!

"I'd like that Tiffany. The name's Andrew." I was almost used to how natural that felt, almost. "So are you done for the day? I got an hour to blow and I'm not really sure what to do around here?"

"More or less. Just hitting the books while the weather is nice." She gave the textbook she was holding a light rap with her knuckles.

"Would it be alright if I joined you? I'd love to get a glimpse of what kind of material they work with here." She seemed to think it over for a minute before nodding at me.

"Sure it's just basic bio, not the most interesting thing but I can show you what we've been going over." We sat down on the grass and she flipped back to the page she was on previously. Looks like they were going over cell parts and functions, pretty basic but a long enough list that you could mess something simple up without proper study.

"Seems simple enough, do you really need to study this stuff?" I asked, the questions sounding a little ruder than intentioned. If it bothered her she didn't show it.

"It is but we have a big exam tomorrow so I might as well get some studying in." She was right and it made me realize I had the opportunity to rip off more than a dozen super sappy movie moments, how could I resist. I pulled the book out of her hands before she could protest.

"Well no better way to study with a little pop quiz, what do you say?"

"Yeah! Bring it on." She was pumped nd I gotta say her perkiness was infectious.

"Alright let's see here…" For the next half hour or so I pulled questions from the books, drawing from my years of study and memory of past tests. Tiffany had no problem answering every question I threw at her, she would ace that test no worries.

"Well I think thats more then enough questions, I think you'll earn a solid B- no problem."

A laugh and a sock in the arm later, and Tiffany was packing up her book.

"Thanks for the help, I normally enjoy studying but I rarely have this much fun."

"It was a pleasure. I'd love to give you a hand again sometime." She seemed to think the statement over for a second before reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone. We exchanged numbers before she jumped to her feet, her skirt flaring up almost enough for a peek.

"I'll see you around Andrew, I gotta go though." With that she took off, to where I had no idea. I got to my feet brushed off some dirt and quickly figured out the fasted way out of here. Despite being in my own personal hell, this wasn't so bad overall. I'd still love to see this place burn, but maybe not everyone else with it. I turned and started to head off campus, eager to get back home. Suddenly I felt someone clapping me on the back.

"Nice job man! How did you get Tiffany to talk to you like that!" I froze for a second as some guy walked into my view. I'm not sure what it was but I hated this man instantly.

"What do you mean?" was all I could stammer out as I tried to figure out what was going on.

"You don't look familiar that might explain it." He started rubbing his chin as he looked me over. "You must have know though right? Who you were just talking to?" This guy was getting on my nerves.

"It was just Tiffany, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this?" I tried to move past him but he put his hand on my chest and pushed me back. If he touches me again I'm breaking an arm.

"No man not just Tiffany, Tiffany Maye. Daughter of the world famous porn star Jessie Maye." I stopped, dead. I think my heart skipped a beat. Hamster wheel in my brain stopped running. Gears ceased turning. What…

"Duhn Duhn Dunnnnnn!" An overly loud and obnoxiously made sound cue from Kyu brought me back down to reality just enough to hear what else this guy was saying.

"Whoa you ok man?" He asked and I weakly nodded "Alright if you say so bro. Either way I don't know how you did it man but good on you. I've had my eyes on her for a bit and so have a number of other guys. But whenever any of us make a pass at her she turns us away quick." My mind started to race a bit as I took all that in, she seemed friendly enough and as cute as she was I'm sure plenty of guys had gone after her by now. The guy seemed to realize I wasn't paying him much attention anymore and thankfully seemed ready to leave. "Well man I need to get to class, next time I see you let me in on your secret alright." With that he patted me on the shoulder before heading off somewhere behind me. I started walking away more eager than ever to get out of here. This new info along with what Kyu told me before… I had a lot of thinking to do… and an arm to break if I see that dude again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's comments: And it's back and we have taken a huge step forward. After two months of minor medical problems, uncomfortableness, moving, working and other assorted bullshit I am back and better than ever. My schedule has also normalized so I should be able to write more regularly now as well. I apologize for being away for so long but I promise not to keep everyone waiting so long for the next chapter. This chapter is special though as all the girls have been introduced and I am officially out of game dialogue to lean on. From here on out it's pretty much all me. So I hope you all enjoy and keep up with me as we go into the crazy future I have planned.
> 
> Editor: Don't worry, it's not like this is one of a million Pony fics, they don't really have anywhere else to go
> 
> Author's comments: True, but I'd like to make sure what they get is good, thats why I keep you around. So as always feedback is very much appreciated and thanks for reading.


	10. The Plan, A design and the end of part 1

By the time I got home the sun was starting to set. A quick stop by a well known and often used convenience store had netted me all the goods Id need for a few more days. I went about putting away the groceries as I tried to get my thoughts in line. Ever since leaving campus my mind had been reeling, constantly going over what Kyu had said to me earlier today. Which girls to pursue, who to spend more time with, who to… go all the way with. They all had their charms, even Audrey despite being a mega bitch drew me in. I wanted to experience more of all of them, get to really know them, one hell of a task to get done. The sound of snapping fingers brought me to attention and I looked up to see Kyu floating in front of me.

"You really know how to pick um Kyu, a loser and a cronic space case. Perfect." She said sarcastically, before flopping down on the bed next to me. I must have wondered over and sat down without even realizing it. "So what is it your thinking about this time player?" She asked before reaching under my bed and pulling out a dirty magazine. Gotta hide those better.

"Trying to decide what girls I should commit to." I moaned out as I slid my hands across my face.

"Why do you gotta make things so complicated player. Your a lucky guy, there isn't a bad choice in the bunch." She wasn't wrong, Aiko was funny and charming, Keyanna had a competitive side I really liked, I just felt a natural connection with Nikki since we were both rather reclusive.

"There's those chocolate mounds of Lola's and I don't know the last time I saw a perkier pair of tits then Tiffany's" Kyu started rattling off a much different list than my own… she wasn't wrong though. "And the cream of the crop Jessie Maye, lucky devil you." I just let out a groan. After agonizing over the situation for longer than I'd like to admit I finally decided to do something, the one thing I knew how to do at least. I sat up on the edge of my bed placed my hands together and began to meditate. Breath in, one, two, three, four, breathe out. One, two, three, four… I entered my state of focus and I began running through the last few days.

The first thing that I thought about was Kyu. She seemed to have caught on to what I was doing and seemed content to let me focus for now, I'll have to thank her for that… and a lot of other things. Slowly I shifted over to the girls, first Aiko, then Beli, Jessie, Lola, Niki, Audrey, Keyano and finally Tiffany. All had their strong points, all were amazing, better than I deserved. After a moment it dawned on me that I couldn't make this decision myself, I needed some extra input. A new perspective. But first I had to handle the fairy. I stood up letting my focus go and giving my body a nice stretch.

"Hey Kyu" I said getting her attention. She rodlled over on my bed to face me a smile on her face.

"Finally! So who's the lucky one gonna be?" At least someone was excited.

"Before I get to that, I owe you a thank you Kyu." I hadn't seen her make that face yet. It was a mix of pissed off and confusion. Neat. "I was about to lose my home, I had no idea what I was doing with my life and I had barely talked to a girl properly before you came around. Now things couldn't be better, I'm making good money, have purpose and that purpose is to meet beautiful woman. I'm just really thankful you're in my life right now, so thanks Kyu, you're a bitch but I don't know what I would be doing right now without you." I wandered over to the kitchen grabbing a fresh beer out of the fridge. Kyu was… processing I guess. She was blushing her whole face a lovely shade of pink and she was just floating still in the middle of the room. I bent down and pulled a freshly chilled bottle of beer out of the fridge. By the time I had opened it up and taken a sip Kyu was coming back to her senses. I reached back in and got one out for her as well, as she floated my way.

"What was that about player?" She sounded more mad than pleased, maybe even a bit flustered.

"I just realized I owe a lot to you, a proper thanks was in order is all." I opened up the new beer and handed it to her. "We're partners after all right? Only right I should thank you." I handed her the beer and casualty clanked the end of mine against hers. After the quick toast I threw back the rest of my drink before heading back over to the bed eager to get back to work. Kyu chugged her drink regaining the rest of her composure before floating over by the bed. I took a seat and was about to get back to it when Kyu spoke up.

"So this is the plan for the rest of the night huh?" I nodded not really knowing what else to do. "Well if that's the case I'm gonna bail for now, there's some paperwork I need to do, or at least get someone else to do for me." I cocked an eyebrow at her rather confused. "What you think magic is all snapping fingers and sparkles, never forget player no matter what you do in life red tape is gonna be everywhere." She began rubbing her temples getting ready for what was ahead. "I'll stop by in the morning, until then shout if you need me." And with that she was gone, in a pink poof of sparkles that left the room smelling of strawberries. I took a deep breath letting my body fully relax as I reached for the Hunniebee. I opened it up only to fall back on my bed with a yell as the color pink personified exploded back into the room. "One more thing player" Kyu started as I tried to hold back from having a heart attack. "You better have a plan by tomorrow or we're doing things my way, got it." I simply nodded as my pimp looked down at me a wicked smile on her face. "Great, toodles" and with a suddenly warm smile and a snap she was gone again.

I took a minute to calm myself down before reaching for the hunniebee again. I opened it up and looked over the girls from the past few days. Time for a change in perspective and hopefully some new ideas, and where better to start then the begining. I opened up Aiko's profile and hit the pink heart. I let the magic overwhelm me and soon enough I was Ferris again. I gave my body a stretch letting out a groan as I settled into the old form. It had been a few days but it still felt just as comfortable. I settled back into position and began to meditate. It took a bit longer then normal to settle in, my mind seemed to work a bit differently now, more bouncy and erratic. I tried to focus on my feelings but soon came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be that simple. The problem seemed simple to Ferris, he liked Aiko and wanted to see her again. The other girls simply held no interest to him, no matter how gorgeous. I wasn't going to get anywhere like this but I didn't want this to be a complete waste either. Time to switch my focus. Instead of figuring out mine and Ferris's feelings, let's figure out Ferris. If i'm going to be spending time like this, it would be good to know more about… myself I guess. I started to run down everything I remember about this… let's just call them… I need a name for these guys, later.

His name was Ferris Braxton. He was an inventor. He had an odd love of loud Hawaiian shirts and corny jokes. He… was a man of insurmountable passion for the things he loves but also great apathy for things that don't interest him. His deep love of cheesecake and dislike of exercise had left him with a bit of a gut over the years. He had worked on a bit of everything starting with design and creation of some toys to recently moving to working on large scale mechanical work, but had hit a snag lately. I focused in on his latest work, seeing pieces move and turn, words and ideas I couldn't fully comprehend floating through my mind. Suddenly it all clicked and for a second I had something. I stood up breaking my focus and ran to my desk. I pulled out a pencil and slammed it into the paper, my hand moving fast as lightning. After what felt like an eternity. I was looking at what seemed to be some sort of art piece… no a new design my mind told me. My mind pounded as I examined it, struggling, as it both completely understood and had no clue about what it was looking at. I pulled my eyes away as I tried to relax. The book shelf next to my desk once neatly filled with school books and notebooks,was now cluttered with drawing pads, rolled up parchment in tubes and a whole new selection of books. My desk had changed too. What once was a simple flat top was now a sloped drawing board. I looked around the room and found everything else the same. "The fuck…" Was all I could say before the pain in my skull suddenly increased. I let out a scream and a grunt as I flopped onto the floor my original self taking form again. After about a minute or so the pain disappeared and I got to my feat. That was way more intense and a lot less useful than I hoped. I did learn quite a bit though, just not at all what I wanted. I sat back down, at what was once again my normal desk, and took jotted down some notes on the… substitute known as Ferris. With a sigh I picked up the Hunniebee and went back to the bed. "Maybe Jacob can provide some better insight." I sat back down, only to notice I'd spent about an hour as Ferris, about half of it at the design table. I also noticed a set of notifications. Text messages from someone. I opened them up to see that Beli and Keyana had messaged me.

Kyana ⇒ Hey I know this is a little sudden but my regular jogging partner cancelled on me this week. I was wondering if you'd like to sub in?

Beli ⇒ Hello! I hope you are doing well. I just realized I had never told you when my classes take place. I've attached a schedule, I hope to see you there :)

I stared at those text messages for what felt like eternity. A smirked worked its way onto my face as an idea took shape. "Kyus gonna be pissed." I got out the Hunniebee ready to get down to work. I was lucky, the night was still young, I had a lot to do.

The beeping alarm rattled my consciousness. I groaned and worked my way towards it looking forward to hitting the snooze button and grabbing just a few more precious minutes of sleep. I finally wrapped my hand around the infernal machine only to feel it slide away from my grip.

"Pesky bugger is on the run again" I mumbled as I reached out for it again only to have the same thing occur, this time with an adorable giggling sound. Ahhh right… bitch fairy, I thought to myself. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes awake. A grinning and sparkling pink fairy floated nearby her finger wrapped around the cord on my alarm.

"Morning player, hope you have some good news for me." She said as she reached out and finally silenced the blasted alarm. I cracked the kinks out of my neck as I stood up and moved to the kitchen.

"I have several dates lined up over the next few days Kyu, nothing to worry about." a cheer was my reward for finally doing something she was happy with.

"That a boy, I knew you had it in you. So who're the lucky girls?" I finished pouring a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table my notebook open and a pencil on hand.

"All of them." I casually said as I started in on breakfast. Ahhh sweet silence I never thought I could miss you so much. I ate a few more spoonfuls in peace as I started looking through my notes from last night.

"You did what!" Kyu screeched as she rushed over to me. She was red in the face, or was that just a really dark pink? Her green eyes bore into me as I swallowed my bite and got ready to explain myself.

"So I came to a realization last night Kyu." I said trying to keep my cool.

"Ohh did you? Was it anything like the realization I'm having right now? The one about making horrible life choices? It fucking better be player." Assuming I live through this I gotta say she was pretty cute when mad.

"Kyu please let me explain, if you don't like what I have to say you can go ahead and take the magic back or whatever it is you can do to punish me. Maybe magic jail? I really don't know?" She seemed to simmer down a bit as she took a breath and let the natural color return to her face.

"This better be good player" her arms folded across her chest as she tapped her foot in mid air. I took a deep breath. Well here goes nothing.

"So last night after trying a few things to come to a conclusion I was no closer then when I started. Then suddenly I found I had two text message from some of the girls I met. It kind of made me realize I wasn't just picking who to try to date, I was picking who to abandon, that didn't sit right with me. I felt that who ever I didn't see again, I'd just leave wanting and that sucks. I've been that person plenty, I don't want to do it to anyone else. So I decided i'd much rather try, and work hard, and plan, and hope this all goes well then leave one of them with nothing. So I'm gonna try to make it work, gonna try to make everyone happy and that includes you." With that I actually got a blush out of her and she seemed to have calmed down considerably. "After all if this goes well we're both sure to make a killing right?" In an instant she lost the blush but kept the grin that had creeped onto her face. She slapped me across the back knocking the wind out of me.

"Damn player you should have told me you were a gambling man. All right I'm in, when's your first date?" There couldn't be a lot of people, let alone fairies, who could swing moods as easy as her, and I was starting to get used to it; great.

"It's later today so we have some time to relax." I said as I started to clean up and put everything away from breakfast. I was glad Kyu was happy, ment I might be able to keep this going a little bit longer. The fact that she had dug out another dirty magazine showed she was back to normal. I picked up my notebook and sat down at my desk happy to spend the next hour or so looking over my notes. A few moments passed in silence before I heard the pink fairy start to move.

"What is that player, haven't seen you study much of anything since I got here." Kyu floated over my shoulder looking down at what I had written last night.

"Well last night, when I was texting with the girls, I decided it best to change into the appropriate substi-suit." At that she shoot me the most puzzled look she had yet. "It's what i've come to call them I guess." I shrugged and noticed Kyu still looked plenty confused. "See cause they are a substitute for myself and I wear them kinda like a suit… I guess. So substi-suit" Now she was just trying not to laugh.

"Damn you're lame player." she said, motioning for me to continue.

"As I was saying I decided to take some notes on them, just some simple things I've been able to figure out about them and their personality. I figured it would make playing the roles a bit easier if I understood them more." I flipped through the pages giving Kyu a quick look. "It's not much, but I'm hoping to add more over time.

"Not a bad idea I guess, a little useless maybe, but hey whatever helps you get the job done." With that Kyu flopped back down on my bed and went back to flipping through her magazine. I chuckled at the scene before going back to my notes. The hour passed by quickly and before I knew it I was getting ready to head out on the first of what I hoped would be many dates.

"So you never told me who we're starting with," Kyu stated as she followed my out the door. "If I don't know I'm not to sure what advice to give you."

"No worries Kyu, I'm feeling confident today, and your improvised advice is always spot on.

"That's the spirit player, now lets hear a victory yell."

I took a risk and I was hyped to see if it would pay off. So fuck it. I let out a yell at the top of my lungs.

"Let's do this!" As I turned the corner I stopped, the cute girls who I walked by the other day were there… staring at me. The started on there way, laughing at me as they went.

"Dork." Kyu said, failing to stifle her giggling.

"Bitch." I said smirking before I continued on my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Well here we are, the end of part one. With this chapter it's officially all me, no more game dialogue and for my first chapter without it I think I did an alright job. It's been 7 months in the making but we're here now. I have big plans for the future and I hope you all enjoy as we move into part two. I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who's taken the time to read or even look at my work, it's you guys who push me to keep writing and get better at it as well. Bonus thanks to everyone who has taken the time to leave feedback for me as well. I appreciate nothing more and I hope you continue to help me produce better content going forward. Well that's all I got for now take care.


	11. Notes of the Substi-suits, after part 1

Author's note: This is an index of the various Substi-suits as well as some basic information on them. As the story progresses I will be releasing updated lists of information for easy reference. Hope this helps you all keep them straight and connect a bit more with them.

Notes on the Substi-Suits

Name: Ferris Braxton

Romancing: Aiko

Symbol: Pink Heart

Transformation: feels warm and smooth.

Description, Heavy set, big build. Bearded and curly hair, kinda looks like Bob Ross in a Hawaiian shirt. Laid back, mind always working.

Age: 26

Education:

Height:

Weight:

Occupation: Inventor

Muscle mass: low

Birthday:

Hobby:

Fav Color:

Fav Season:

Fav Hangout:

Name: Jacob Keys

Romancing: Beli

Symbol: Orange Crescent Moon

Transformation: Smooth and calming

Description: Lanky and fit, likes wearing hats. Dark farmer's tan. Loose sandy colored hair. Kind and confident, little odd.

Age: 24

Education:

Height:

Weight:

Occupation: florist

Muscle mass: medium

Birthday:

Hobby:

Fav Color:

Fav Season:

Fav Hangout:

Name: Matthew Amado

Romancing: Jessie

Symbol: Red sweat mark.

Transformation: Burning, Fire, slightly painful.

Description: Skinny but well built. Black, fine suit and tie outfit. short dark black hair. Has a baby face with slightly asian features. Kind of a jerk, ambitious. .

Age: 26

Education:

Height:

Weight:

Occupation: Businessman

Muscle mass: Medium

Birthday:

Hobby:

Fav Color:

Fav Season:

Fav Hangout:

Name: Maxwell Blint

Romancing: Lola

Symbol: Yellow Bell

Transformation: energizing and empowering

Description: Professional, business wear over a well taken care of body. Farmers tan. Warm simle and striking green eyes. Seems to always feel relaxed and in control.

Age: 25

Education:

Height:

Weight:

Occupation: Sales

Muscle mass: High

Birthday:

Hobby:

Fav Color:

Fav Season:

Fav Hangout:

Name: Colon Sherwood

Romancing: Niki

Symbol: Blue Music Note

Transformation: Liberating, samey

Description: Thinner, cleaner version of myself. Pale skin, brown hair. Casual clothes. Closest to myself, lacks confidence.

Age: 20

Education:

Height:

Weight:

Occupation:

Muscle mass: low

Birthday:

Hobby:

Fav Color:

Fav Season:

Fav Hangout:

Name: Brendon "The Drake" Daniels

Romancing: Audrey

Symbol: Broken Purple Heart

Transformation: burning all over

Description: short, small, dyed sickly dark green hair, dragon tattoo running along right arm. Trashy clothes, smells off.

Age: 22

Education:

Height: 5'3

Weight:

Occupation:

Muscle mass: medium

Birthday:

Hobby: illegal activities?

Fav Color:

Fav Season:

Fav Hangout:

Name: Greg Collins

Romancing: Keyana

Symbol: sky blue tear drop

Transformation: invigorating, powerful, confident

Description: Thick glasses on a normal and handsome face. Built body, lots of work put in. simple and clean black hair. Kinda lame, but nice.

Age: 25

Education:

Height:

Weight:

Occupation:

Muscle mass: High

Birthday:

Hobby:

Fav Color:

Fav Season:

Fav Hangout:

Name: Andrew Edwards

Romancing: Tiffany

Symbol: Green Star

Transformation: smooth and cool at first but burning after. Very odd.

Description: Average build and looks. Styled blond hair and nice enough cloths. Run of the mill college guy, possible closet nerd. Possibly violent?

Age: 20

Education:

Height:

Weight:

Occupation: student

Muscle mass: average

Birthday:

Hobby:

Fav Color:

Fav Season:

Fav Hangout:


	12. Lola: A Perfect Match

=> Max: Evening gorgeous hope I didn't catch you at a bad time.

=> Lola: Not at all just touched down a moment ago :)

=> Max: Fantastic! I was wondering if you were available? I've come into some free time lately and I could use some company.

=> Lola: I'm afraid that I'm booked. I have some time free but I was planning to use to get some practice in before my next flight.

=> Max: Practice? For what?

=> Lola: Tennis! It's a bit of a hobby and I always feel bummed out if I don't play at least once a week.

=> Max: Where you planning on practicing alone? Wouldn't a proper partner makes things more fun?

=> Lola: You play!? Hehe If you think you can keep up meet me at the court in the park at 11.

=> Max: Oh I can play just you wait.

=> Lola: It's on! Loser buys lunch.

=> Max: Deal.

Kyu whistled as she finished reading my texts from last night. "Not bad player. For a second I thought I felt a bit of hope deep down inside." I chuckled as I tucked the phone away.

"Please Kyu, its Max right now. Gotta stay in character" I said as I ran my hand through my hair and shot her a smile. She laughed as I continued to stretch enjoying the feeling of this substi-suit. I liked Max, being him if only for a moment made me feel more confident, a mindset I was starting to enjoy more and more. His body was in good shape too, an odd fit that seemed to come from constant activity and motion as opposed to focused gym time. Wasn't the biggest fan of his fashion sense though. A sky blue vintage tennis shirt with white shorts that cut off above the knees. It's something the real me would never wear, but it was trendy and looked good on me, so I guess I shouldn't complain.

Kyu and I arrived early so we took some time to prepare. Grab a court, get the gear out, stretch and of course come up with a game plan.

"So how hard should I beat her in tennis?" I asked Kyu as I stretched.

"All that matters is you don't hold back, got that player?" I nodded

"Sounds like a plan" I had never set foot on a tennis court in my life. It was odd though, I could tell Max was an experienced player. But he had been out of practice for some time now. I felt rusty at a sport I had never played before, weird. "And although she said loser buys, I'll pay regardless." I finally finished my stretching and gave my neck a final crack as Kyu clapped in mock applause.

"Looks like you actually have your shit together player, keep it up and one day I might actually be proud of you...and whats this could it be coming back…hope?...NO IMPOSSIBLE!" She screamed as she floated around me. I smirked and let out a chuckle. What can I say, the bitch fairy was growing on me.

"Hey Max good to see you!" I turned away from Kyu as Lola bounced into view. She wore a loose red button up tank top with a white collar and matching white tennis skirt. Her hair was now a glorious mane of curls down her back with messy bangs hanging down in front of her face. It was an interesting change compared to the curly afro she previously wore. She looked amazing.

"Perfect timing." Thankfully my substi-suit seemed to be able to keep his composure much better than I could.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting long. Give me a sec to stretch and unpack then i'll be all set."

"No problem, how does a single set sound?" The words flowed effortlessly, but I had no idea what I was talking about.

"Hmm I normally go for a best out of three but since you're buying me lunch and i'm on a tight schedule I suppose only one will do." She flashed me a grin as she stretched. .

"We'll see about that, serve it up whenever you're ready." I said turning and striding over to take my place on the court.

After a moment she was in place and ready to start. "First to one set, nothing but love." Never heard someone announce the score like that before. I heard a soft bounce followed by the sound of a ball hitting the fence behind me. I looked down to see the ball rolling to my feet. "You better be serious about this." She yelled looking a rather disappointed that I had failed to move at all. Right time to focus. I threw the ball back over to her.

"Sorry I'm rusty, i'll be back in the swing of things soon." I yelled back her glare softening slight but still obviously not buying it.

"15-love" she started again this time I focused on the ball as it flew towards my side of the net. I ran towards it and hit it back. Tennis is easy no problem. I watched the ball soar to the other side of the net and right out of bounds. Shit. Lola looked unamused as she went to grab the ball. "You know there are few things I hate more than having my time wasted." OK more so pissed off then disappointed now. Gotta salvage this.

"Sorry it's just...been a few years." She wasn't buying it...It was only half true after all. I felt a tingle in the back of my skull, time to strike a deal. "Listen give me one more serve. If I don't score off this one then that will be it, but if I do then we follow this through to the end." She looked skeptical to say the least. "If you're actually as good as you say you are then you should have no trouble ditching me here." With a shrug she started to move back into place and I did the same. Again a tingle in the back of my skull. Almost like a voice, 'let me handle this' it said. I didn't have any other option. I took a deep breath, focused my mind and let whatever instinct was calling out take over. I felt my body go limp for about half a second before it straightened up. I moved into what I can only guess was a proper stance, with my legs bent and the racket gripped in front of me. I wasn't moving my body consciously, It seemed to be acting on its own. Lola served the ball and I felt my body spring into action before I could even process what was going on. Whack! A clean hit sent the ball back over the net. It bounced but Lola was on it immediately sending it back my way. I was on top of things now though moving forward I hit the ball before it had the chance to bounce. Seems my change in skill caught her off guard, and this time the ball bounced and moved clean past her to the back of the court. She seemed surprised and I moved to pick up a new ball. We started to head back to our starting spots, her eyes focused on me. She was serious now, good. "Sorry it took so long but i'm more than ready now. 15-30." With that it clicked, my body wasn't following its instincts, it was following Max's.

The game continued on, we didn't talk, we simply played, giving each other the best we could. The whole time I felt like a spectator, watching the match as my body moved on its own. From this position I realized two things. One despite finally getting my shit together I was going to lose this match. Max was good, but Lola was better. We were giving her a good fight and won a few of the games. But as we entered the last few I could tell that we weren't going to be able to keep up. It seems Max's time away had cost him not just the endurance needed to keep up with a good opponent but also body control. We were moving too much as we chased the ball, always taking more steps than we needed to one way or the other. Lola wasn't holding back, and jumping on every opportunity to smack the ball to the opposite end of the court, making me sprint back and forth constantly. All the while she always was where she needed to be and not a step more. I'd be more worried if it wasn't for the second thing I noticed. Now I may be wrong but based on that smile id say Lola was having the time of her life. Finally the game came to an end with Lola winning at 6-4. I felt my body return to me, bit by bit, and with it all the lack of breath and fatigue. Owch. I pushed through it though as I walked to the net extending my hand as Lola did the same. Our eyes stayed locked as we shook hands. "Good game." I said.

"You too." she replied. "Not gonna lie you had me going for a second there, but you pulled through." She started as we made our way off the court. "Good thing too, it's been a long time since I played against someone who could keep up with me."

"Oh don't worry, I won't have any trouble keeping up with you from now on." a statement that earned me a laugh and a bit of a blush. "For now though, I think I owe you lunch, I saw a food truck on the other side of the park when I walked in."

"Ohh you mean that little Greek one? Sounds great, let me just pack my things up." I went about doing the same. I looked her way as I packed up only to see her bent over her bag, her long legs glistened with sweat. I followed them up I noticed her position had hoisted up her skirt leaving little to the imagination.

"Enjoying the show?" I heard as Lola's voice broke my focus away from the view.

"Sorry didn't mean to stare." I said as I went back to packing up my things as she began to laugh.

"Don't worry big shot, or do you honestly think I don't know how to properly act in a tennis skirt?" More laughter as she headed to the exit as I picked up my bag and followed after her.

"So where are you jetting off to next?" I asked falling in line next to her.

"It's gonna be a long haul this time. First to Beijing." She started counting on her fingers as she listed the names off. "The next day it's to Moscow and then to London the same day. From there New York before finally getting back here." She stared at her hand looking more annoyed than pleased. "So that's five major cities in four days, could be worse"

"Wow, and a full trip around the globe to boot as well. If you happen to have another day off when you get back I'd love to hear about all it."

"Let's see how the rest of this date goes first, your not home free yet." She said with a laugh. "But this trip is for work not pleasure, so I doubt it'll be very interesting, just the insides of airports and cheap hotel rooms."

"I don't know I think checking out a hotel room with you could be pretty interesting." I shot her a wink, not sure she saw it though as she turned away.

"Well maybe one day I could have you along." She turned back to me, "It would definitely keep things fun and you could see just how uninteresting my job really is."

"Sounds like a deal. There has to be something fun about your job though."

"Well… There is one thing that I love about it. You see I always grab an area by the window as we get in view of whatever city we are touching down in." She seemed to have zoned out a bit and was just staring off into space as we walked along. "I just take a moment and enjoy the view all the lights and everything sprawled out below. Even if it's been a horrible trip it kinda makes it worth it." I let the sit for minute letting my brain process and letting the substi-suit fill in some blanks.

"You know, part of my job is to learn a city up and down. It's people, it's culture, the streets and mindset, everything I can. It's how I make sure my people get the most out of it and it's what's made me stand out amongst other salesmen." She seemed confused. "I don't just do it for the job though, I really do love learning about and experiencing all these places. It just happens that this hobby of mine happens to benefit my job." I wasn't making myself any clearer, time to get to the point. "What I'm getting at though is I don't think i've ever looked at a city like that, at least not like you do. The way you look off and talk about it, makes me wanna see as many cities as I can like that. I'll make sure to book a window seat next time I fly. I'd hate to miss out again." It seemed to click with her what I was getting at as the food truck came into view.

"I'm sure you won't regret it." she said looking rather proud of herself. We kept walking for another minute or so in comfortable contemplative silence. After another minute of observing the menu we placed our orders and took a seat on a nearby bench.

"I'm still a little shocked you beat me so easily" I said as I stretched my still tired legs.

"Oh you actually thought you stood a chance?" she shot back while giving her shoulder a bit of a rub.

"Ha Ha." I stated sarcastically. "Seriously though you're really good, ever think of entering some tournaments or something?" She actually looked a bit upset. Shit.

"No, not for a long time anyway. Maybe one day when I have the time I'd love to do it more seriously but for now it's just a hobby." She was just staring off into space for a bit. Before I could get the words out though we heard our orders being call. We both got up and picked up ready to hit the road. "I gotta say Max I haven't enjoyed myself like that in awhile."

"It was my pleasure Lola. Let me know when you're back in town, i'd love to see you again." She seemed to think for a second as she looked me up and down. "I think I just might do that Max, till then, take care big shot." With that she leaned in and gave me a light kiss on the cheek before turning and walking away. I watched her go enjoying the slight sway in her hips that I noticed wasn't present before.

"Not bad player, little shitty at the beginning but you pulled through." I pulled myself together as I walked back into the park looking for a shady place to sit. "You earned some decent cash too, keep that up and you'll be able to get out of that dump of an apartment."

"My apartment isn't a dump it's just...simple" I said as I let the substitute go and returned to my normal form. "And besides, moving out of that place is the last thing on my list right now." I said as I touched my cheek.

"Awww having some fun huh player." She slapped me lightly on the back of the head. "That's all well and good but keep focused alright. You seriously almost dropped the ball out there today. Who ever you're seeing tomorrow might not be so patient."

"We'll find out in a few hours. I have a date with Jessie lined up for later tonight." I took a bite of my food, hmm Tzatziki sauce.

"Two in one day? Damn player I'm legitimately impressed. With Jessie Maye too!" I'm glad someone was excited. "So where you gonna take her, expensive club, fancy restraunt...your place?" She was almost drooling.

"Actually were going to meet at the outdoor lounge for a walk and quiet conversation." It was like I had taken a toy away from a toddler.

"That's on the other end of town though? And there's not much else out there." She seemed confused. I smiled. "Oh wait…risky move player, planning on getting busy in public. I like this plan" I almost choked.

"I don't plan on sleeping with her alright. It's the first date!" I said after a brief choking fit.

"Player, Bro, What? Is? Wrong? With? You?" She made a point to speak each word nice and slow. Damn bitch fairy. "You know who she is right, and that she is ready to jump all over you right?"

"Yeah I kinda got that impression the other night." I packed up my trash trying to look anywhere but Kyu. "I'm kinda nervous alright." I mumbled out. Kyu stared. After a moment she began to rub her temples.

"Player."

"Yes"

"I hate you."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor's Note: Holy Shit this train is still rolling!
> 
> Authers note: Yup after 3 months out of commission it's happening again, blame Nier, and For honor, and Persona and Yakuza and my own personal weaknesses. Either way now i'm back on track and moving forward on this project of mine so expect an update again before July. I hope you all enjoy and feel free to provide feedback its the only way i'll get better.


	13. Jessie: Something Different

=> Matthew: Hey it's Matt from the bar.

=> Jessie: You're gonna have to be a bit more specific sweetie, I meet a lot of people in bars.

=> Matthew: Does it really matter? I got a bottle of fine scotch and a lack of company tomorrow night. Think you can make it?

=> Jessie: I have a long day tomorrow but that does sound like the perfect way to end it.

=> Matthew: The outdoor lounge on 10th street, 9 o'clock.

=> Jessie: See you there sweetie, can't wait ;)

The stars twinkled above and a soft breeze blew in from across the bay. It was quiet and picturesque romantic evening. I put down the bottle of scotch at the end of the table alongside the pair of glasses I had picked up. I sat down and took in a deep breath of the fresh air. Tonight was going to be great.

"You know she's never going to go for this right?" Kyu cut in. She had her hands up, her pointer fingers and thumbs forming a box as she looked around. "Mood lighting, quite, romance, it's not her aesthetic at all." She said with a shake of her head. "It's not too late to reschedule player better then fucking it up this badly." For someone who was singing me praises earlier she certainly had little hope now.

"I know it won't work out perfect." I said my new voice still a little odd to hear. "But if it went perfect then I would end up taking her home tonight..." I trailed off letting that image sink in for a moment before getting back on topic. "The plan is simple, a good date to get her interested, but not so good she wants to jump me."

"Player what the fuck are you talking about?" Her hands landed on her hips as she stared me down.

"Listen, I want to take this slow. I'm still kinda freaked out about all this, and I'm not sure I can handle something like… well that." I could feel myself getting agitated. Something in the back of my head screaming at me.

"Or just tell her you decided to be a massive wuss and you don't want to sleep with her. You know like any normal adult would do." She looked disappointed in me. Fuck that.

"Quiet!" I snapped. "We do this my way." Kyu fluttered backwards, putting some distance between us. I took a deep breath and sat down. I reached into my suit and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Just trust me on this one Kyu, i'll get it done." I popped a cigarette into my mouth and lit it taking a long drag. I held the smoke deep in my chest before exhaling, letting it dance in the chilled night air.

"You better player" Kyu started getting her footing back. "If not then that might be the last bit of advice you get from me." she scolded me, clearly apprehensive. I nodded as I took another hit from my cigarette. It was odd I had never smoked before, never wanted to or felt the need. But now that I was out here as Matt and getting into the role, it felt instinctual. Djarum black, clove cigarettes. Unusual, at least around here. A voice in the back of my mind sprang up, stand out, be different, be better. Seems as if Matt was going to smoke he wanted to make a show of it. I finished the cigarette off and ground the bud into the ground. I felt a lot more at peace now, I enjoyed smoking to some degree as Matt. The taste wasn't that bad and I found the smell somewhat therapeutic. I stood up and straightened out my suit jacket, looking around. Kyu had disappeared, probably for the better. Thankfully there was almost no one else here, those who were kept their distance. I guess my previous outburst at Kyu made me look crazy to them. Not that I blamed them, still wasn't sure myself. I took a seat and put my feet up, she should be here any minute.

She was a half hour late. I had finished off another cigarette and was checking my watch for the 5th time in thirty seconds. Phone's been silent to. Bitch stood me up. All this work and drama for nothing, fantastic. I stood up stretching my body out and began to pack everything up.

"Hey babe sorry I kept you waiting!" I turned towards the voice.

"Finally I thought…" And there she was running towards me. Dressed in a red playboy bunny outfit, her tits bouncing in the breeze ready to fall out of her top. I was speechless.

"Hey babe sorry work ran a little long but I got here as soon as I could, didn't even have time to change." She said as she took a seat across from me like there was nothing out of the ordinary. I pulled out a cigarette and popped it into my mouth.

"Want one?" I asked offering her a stick.

"Sure why not, been a long day afterall." she said as she pulled one out. I lit my own then passed her the lighter as I took a seat.

"Nice lighter, very fancy." She looked over its silver finish, studying it before lighting her cigarette and taking a pull. "Hmm not bad, I haven't had these in years." She passed my back my lighter. As I took it from her I ran my thumb over it, feeling the engraving. For good luck, I thought before sliding it back into my coat pocket.

"Now what do we have here." She said reaching for the bottle. "Ohhh Aberlour A'bunadh, my you certainly went for the good stuff." She looked over the details on the bottle reading up a bit on the high end booze.

"I only bother with the good stuff, no matter the category." I said, my eyes struggling to keep from exploring her body.

"I can tell." She said, the implication not lost on her. "May I? A drink sounds like exactly what I need right now." I pushed both glasses towards her.

"If you would be so kind." She took another pull on her cigarette before stomping out the half used stick. Finally she poured each of us a glass the amber liquid catching the moonlight. I picked mine up and she did the same, immediately we both drank a bit more than a sip. She handled it like water, while I took my time savoring the flavor. Worth every penny.

"Oh, that's the best." She practically moaned out. I hid a smirk behind my glass as I took another sip. "So it's been a few days, what made you decide to invite me out stud?"

"Like I said I had some free time, and a bottle I wanted to burn." I leaned back in my seat staring up at the sky. I didn't need to see the look on her face to tell she didn't believe me.

"I'm sure there are plenty of other girls in your phone hon, why me?" I turned my attention back to her before reaching over to refill my glass.

"As i said Jessie I only enjoy the best things in life, always have always will. I doubt there is a single woman in this city as gorgeous as yourself. So, why bother with anyone else" I finally leaned back and went back to enjoying my drink. Her giggle brought my attention back to her.

"Well I guess I can accept that, if nothing else the scotch is good." I nodded and went back to my drink.

We sat there for a minute just enjoying the scotch and the cool night air.

"So...the outfit, you gotta tell me,"

"Oh this old thing? The company I work for does a lot more then just make movies. They set up this big formal event where a bunch of us have to get dressed up and serve drinks for a bunch of rich old guys. They get to chat and enjoy the view and we get a decent payday." She giggled before taking another sip. "It's kinda fun but they get to touch and it can get pretty annoying."

"Hmm sounds like a pain in the ass." I said with a smirk and got one in return.

"Oh honey it literally is, this one old grabby guy must have pinched my ass at least a dozen times. If i wasn't a professional, I wouldn't be able to sit down right now." That got a light chuckle out of both of us. "But hey you gotta do what you gotta do right?" I nodded and lifted my drink echoing the statement.

"A truth I know oh to well." I stated before tipping back my glass.

"Do tell honey, have a rough day at the office?" She said a bit of a mocking tone coming through.

"Bit of a rough life honestly. It's not all good scotch and suits for me, you know."

"Oh please i'm sure you had it made compared to me." I raised my brow at that comment. I can't back down from a challenge like that.

"I was a bastard orphan living in squalor till I was five years old."

"Parents were never around and barely gave me the time of day" she shot back.

"Was eventually taken in and raised to be the best. Constant pressure and isolation followed."

"Got pregnant at age sixteen, disowned and cast out of my family." I winced a bit at that one, pretty much confirmed Tiffany was her daughter. A fact omitted from her wiki page.

"Sacrificed my entire life trying to impress a man who would never see me as anything but a tool."

"Sacrificed my body to make ends meet."

"Sent overseas on a dead end assignment as his real son takes over."

"Spent so much time working and trying to enjoy life that the kid you gave it all up for doesn't even know you." She said, more to herself than to me. We both fell into silence, eyes glued to our feet and our glasses. After a moment though I couldn't help but laugh, a slight chuckle at first then more. A smile began to creep onto Jessie's face and soon we were both in stitches. After a long moment of laughter we quieted down. I felt lighter, better.

"So we're both pretty fucked up then right." I said whipping a final tear out of my eye.

"Yeah I guess we are." She said before lifting up and readjusting her outfit. Too much jiggling.

"I'll admit this isn't what I expected, when you invited me out." She said leaning forward onto her knees. I fought to keep from looking down her abundant cleavage.

"All part of the plan," She laughed

"Oh so there's a plan now huh?" she said rather amused at the idea.

"There's always a plan." I mumbled out. The thought agitating me for some reason. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I was beginning to calm down when I felt something soft envelop my left arm. I looked over to see Jessie had wrapped herself around it and pressed herself against her body.

"Hon you really gotta relax, the mood was finally getting good." She looked up at me her eyes wide and beautiful. I took another deep breath, her perfume smelled wonderful.

"You're right, sorry." I stammered out before faking a cough attempting to regain my composure. "Would you like another drink?" I asked trying to slowly pull away from her. She pulled me in closer.

"Hon you need to relax and I need to unwind." She gave her lips a lick. "Why don't we both get out of here and help each other out alright?" She was whispering in my ear now, her voice sultry and smooth. I stood up ripping myself out of her grasp in the process.

"Ugh what's your problem?" she yelled, confused and annoyed. I felt around in my jacket for my cigarettes, gotta stay cool, stay calm, regain control.

"Simple, I'm not interested", I said back at her as I took a step closer to the water, searching my jacket for my cigarettes. "Not yet, at least," Silence fell over us as I found the box and opened it. Empty. Great. I crushed the box and threw it out into the lake before turning back to Jessie. She was standing there, thankfully looking more confused then pissed right now.

"Listen… I don't do this kind of thing often. I don't go out with many girls, or many people really." I let my eyes slide down to my feet unable to look at her. "I don't have a lot of people I can call on to spend time with, and I want to keep you around. I don't want to sleep with you because I don't just want this to be a one time thing." I said finally looking back up at her. Her expression had softened quite a bit. After a moment she shook her head and let out a sigh.

"You're a weird guy you know that." her words stung. "But I don't know,. You're not like other guys, maybe I could use weird for a change." I could feel all the tension escape out of my body as my shoulders dropped back into place.

"Why don't I call you a cab? We can try to do this right next time. Sound good to you?" I offered.

"Sure Hun. I'd like that." She said as she stood back up. I quickly packed everything up and gave the cab company a call. As we began to head out she wrapped her arm around mine and pulled me in close. I didn't fight it. "Hey...what's your name again?" She asked seeming a tad embarrassed. I felt a little angry but buried it under a laugh.

"Matthew Amado, but my friends call me Matt."

I handed the cabbie enough to cover her fair and waved goodbye to Jesse as I stood on the curb. As soon as they were out of sight I changed back into myself again. As nice as it was being someone else it always felt best being me.

"Well that was a shitshow" Kye floated down in front of me.

"Sure was, though I guess it could have been worse." I said as feelings of shame and embarrassment crept in.

"Really? That's all you gotta say after that plan." I hung my head and began to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"You're right, sorry… about everything. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and I guess the character got away from me a bit." It was odd, it honestly felt harder to keep Matt grounded and under control, at least compared to Max.

"Come on player you gotta keep it together." She said looking concerned for a moment.

"Right." I said nodding again. "Won't happen again Kyu, promise." She seemed ok with that, at least for now. "I can't apologize enough though, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Finally got a bit of a grin out of her.

"Damn right you shouldn't have. Since you pulled it off though I'll let it slide this time."

"Thanks Kyu, let's get home. We got an early morning ahead of us." I started making my way towards the bus stop eager to get home. She nodded and floated next to me.

"So care to share your brilliant plan for tomorrow."

"Don't worry Kyu, it's just a simple jog around the park with Kyanna."

"Any big stupid plans?"

"Nope."

"Gonna listen to me?"

"Yup."

"Good, then you won't fuck it up."

"Good to have your support." I said rolling my eyes. After tonight, tomorrow can only be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor's Note: Damn like...Player and Kyu are kinda cute together :3
> 
> Authors Note: Stop shipping and focus. Seriously though thank you all for reading and hey only 2/12 months between updates instead of 3 so yay getting better. Seriously though Thank you all for being patient and sticking with me. As always info on where to find us is in previous chapters or message me if you want the links. Not going to make promises but I think i'll be able to get the next one out under 2 months so here's hoping. Please leave a comment, provide feedback or just pass my work around. So Thanks again for sticking around this long, have a nice night and take care.


	14. Kyanna: A Walk in the Park

Kyana: ⇒ Hey I know this is a little sudden but my regular jogging partner cancelled on me this week. I was wondering if you'd like to sub in?

Greg: => I'd love to. Perfect timing to, I was about to ask you out to dinner.

Kyana: => Fantastic, who knows maybe we can save diner for next time?

Greg: => I like the sound of next time.

Kyana: => ;) How about two days from now. I normally do two laps around West park, think you can keep up?

Greg: => Won't be a problem, where do you wanna meet?

Kyana: => There's a statue with a dog along the path near the east gate, meet me there.

Greg: => Looking forward to it.

It was a beautiful day, birds were chirping the sun was shining and everything felt right with the world. I lounged on a bench my legs out stretched and my arms slung over the back, taking it all in and letting my body relax. Kyu had disappeared already after offering me the standard advice.

"Don't fuck it up, stay out of trouble and please try not to piss this one off." Can do, magic bitch pimp. Can do. I had already shifted into Greg. I took my time doing some warm up stretches enjoying the feeling of the now familiar muscles. I checked my phone, she was a little late. I doubled checked our texts as I sat back down. I looked up to the stature across the way from me. A proud looking German shepherd sat upon his pedestal, a monument to a local hero who saved his owner from a fire. I tipped my head in respect and went back to lounging. I guess even if she didn't show up it wouldn't be a total bust. Everything was perfect and peaceful and being outside would do me some good.

I felt the minutes drop by and my mind drift off. I was almost asleep when I heard my phone ring. I scrambled to pick it up cutting off one of Hendrix's best.

"This is Greg, how can I help you."

"Hey, you didn't happen to oversleep or something did you?" It was Kyana. I looked around confirming she wasn't here. Odd.

"Umm no, I'm in the park now. Looking at the dog statue. Where are you?" I double check to ensure I hadn't sleepwalked halfway through the park but nope, still in the same spot.

"I'm right in front of the statue and I don't see you anywhere." Her initial tone of annoyance gradually become one of confusion. I got up and went closer to the statue. I walked around it and checked the surrounding area. No Kyana in sight.

"Yeah weird I don't see you anywhere." I took a look at the plaque on the statue. "It's just me and Thadeus the 3rd here," I said back. Kyana started to say something before suddenly going silent.

"Holy shit, stay right there!" She yelled into the phone, I pulled my head away. With the line now dead I put my phone back and went back to the bench. What was going on with this girl? I decided it would be best to wait it out and see what happens. Five minutes later and I saw her coming into view. She was slowing down from what looked to be a hard run and I stood to meet her.

"I'm, so, sorry" she said as she began to catch her breath.

"It's ok, catch your breath alright" She nodded and took a seat on my bench. I tried not to stare at her but i'll admit the sight before me made the wait worth it. She wore a pair of tight pine green pants that cut off just a few inches below her waist leaving nearly all of her fantastic legs on display. A matching sports bra covered her chest, the shape of her large breasts easily visible through the tight fabric. Her flat, toned stomach was fully on display and her tanned skin clashed well with the green of her outfit. She had her hair done up as well, the previous loose and long style was gone replaced with two tightly braided rings secured with gold and black ribbons. I pulled my eyes away in an attempt to remain a gentleman. I expected this girl to give me a challenge but I wasn't ready for this one.

"My bad I completely forgot there were two dog statues in the park. I normally meet my partner at the other one and just assumed you would know." She had finally caught her breath, I let out a chuckle at the explanation.

"No worries I'm just glad we can finally get started." I bounced in place getting my legs ready to move again. "Shall we get going? I think we wasted enough time already." She gave me a nod and shot me a smile and we both started down the path.

A lot of things had changed in my life recently. I had realized magic and fairies were real. I began changing into different people altogether. The most drastic change was that now I was going on regular dates with not one but eight lovely single ladies. All these changes in my life, all this excitement. Everything almost seemed as if it had become one big crazy dream. With my life shifting into such a manic state, it was good to find something that made me feel a bit more like myself again. There is not a single thing in the world I hated more than and Kyana had been going for about five minutes now and I could not be more miserable. Thankfully Greg loved jogging, I could feel some part of me wanting to enjoy it and really trying to but, nope. This is the one thing I won't budge on. I forced a smile and kept pace with Kyanna as we continued our jog through the park. Two laps around the park, a nice even pace. Somewhere I knew that it equaled out to just under five miles, should take us about an hour at this pace. I'd be half dead by now but as Greg this was only a warmup. Kyanna seemed to be holding up as well, surprising considering her sprint to meet me.

This whole thing was effortless for us both. I needed to make this memorable. I started to speed up, overtaking her. I looked back and shot her a grin as I continued to pull ahead of her. I kept going at this new pace and soon enough she had caught to me. In a moment she was pulling ahead of me further increasing the pace. I matched her new speed and came alongside her. We locked eyes and after a second of taking in those lovely violet orbs, we took off finally going from leisurely jog into full on foot race. As we ran through the park she began to fall behind. She was matching me step for step but she was a full half a foot shorter then me the difference in stride was adding up. As the race went on my lead diapered, despite my natural advantage it seemed Kyanna was a bit more fit then I was. I had started to slow, while she maintained. We were back to being neck and neck but at this rate she would take the lead, it was only a matter of time.

"You're pretty good" I huffed out as I whipped sweat of my brow.

"You're not bad yourself" She said back as she unstuck a sweaty lock of hair from her forehead.

"Do you have a finish line in mind?" I asked hoping for one soon. She seemed to ponder this for a second before shaking her head.

"Not really, I figu AHH!" I watched as Kyanna's body fell to the ground and tumbled cutting her off mid sentence. I immediately stopped almost toppling over myself as I rounded back to check on her.

"Kyanna are you ok?" I asked, as I knelt down. She was scraped up here and there but nothing looked to injured. I offered her my arm.

"Yeah i'm fine, I'm tougher than I look" She said with a smile and a look of pride. She took my arm and I pulled her to her feet. The second her left foot hit the ground she let out a wince of pain and lifted it back up, holding onto me to steady herself. "Or maybe my ankles twisted, shit." She cursed under her breath.

"Come on then let's sit you down for a bit and see how it feels." I moved to support her and we walked over to a nearby bench. I helped her sit down before sliding into the spot next to her. We were both still catching our breath, so we sat there, taking in the cool air and quiet atmosphere of the park. After a few minutes our breathing evened out and Kyanna reached down to check her ankle. She started rubbing it wincing at the pain as she made contact with a developing bruise.

"It's not that bad I can still move it, just hurts like hell." she said as she continued to rub her ankle, double checking the severity of the damage. I suddenly felt something drop into my left hand. I looked and found a roll of elastic bandages. I looked around but couldn't make out where they came from. I decided it best to worry about that later and focus on the real issue at hand.

"Let me see what I can do." I said as I got up from the bench and knelt in front of Kyanna. I supported her leg with one hand as I worked to remove her shoe and sock. I applied the bandage to her ankles making sure it wasn't to tight. After securing it I continued supporting her leg as I doubled checked the bandage. "How does it feel?" I asked as I looked back up to her. Her face we a mix of confusion and a shade of light red.

"Better" she mumbled out, "You can let go of my leg now." Its only then I realized how forward I was being as well as how soft and smooth her skin was. I immediately pulled my hand away and scrambled to my feet.

"Sorry about that. Glad it helps though." I stammered before taking a seat back down next to her. Not sure what to say a now awkward silence surrounded us.

"So you just happened to have bandages on you?" She said eager to break the silence.

"Yeah, I used to take my nephews hiking. Once one fell and hurt himself. We needed them then and i've made a point to keep a small emergency kit on hand." It was an odd feeling, I wasn't lying but the memories I was seeing seemed to spring up in my head. It left both a warm and an empty feeling in my heart. "Always good to be prepared and all that." I finished up with a mock boy scout salute.

"Impressive, I take it you're good with kids then?" She asked

"I have experience with them and they seem to like me well enough." I said as more memories filled my head, apparently Greg had a pretty big family. "I wouldn't mind having a few myself someday."

"That's great." She tensed up as she leaned forward, it almost looked like she was trying to hide her face from me. "You should know I have a kid." With that our third wheel awkward silence returned. I honestly didn't know what to say, I sucked with kids and was not ready to deal with them. Greg loved kids and actively wanted them someday. It felt like an eternity as my two halves fought, but just as quickly as it came both sides came to the same conclusion. We like her, she's exciting, competitive, and charming. A kid is no reason to toss this all away, at least not yet. I felt a drip of sweat roll off my face as I shook off the monster headache that had come on.

"What's her name?" I asked as I let a smile move onto my face. She looked up at me and smiled back.

"His name is Philip and he's my little angel." I could see her shoulders loosen up and she slumped into the seat a bit more as the tension left her body.

"How old is he?"

"Only one but growing up quick."

"Oh how so, tell me about the little tyke." With this any anxiety that she was holding onto left her. For the next half hour Kyenna painted quite the picture of her healthy baby boy. It seemed nothing made her more happy and relaxed than talking about her kid. She went over every detail from his smile to how even his throw up wasn't to gross. She obviously doted on the kid and would be spoiling him rotten for the rest of her life. I couldn't blame here either, she painted a picture of the most quiet and well behaved child you could imagine. . Something anyone would be thankful for, especially if they had Kyanna's schedule.

"I just wish I could spend more time with him." she lamented. "I work a ton of shifts at the salon. I want a better job but my education's limited so I do what I can." she let out a sigh, "One day things will get better though." which sounded like she'd been telling herself for a long, long time. I admired her resolve. Assuming she's a single mother, I can only imagine the strain of all that work.

"Whelp no reason to waste any more time here then." I said getting up, she seemed rather confused as I offered her my hand. "Well if you want to spend time with him, let's get you home, I"m sure he misses you." With a giggle she took my hand and she slung an arm over my back.

"Help me walk will you," she said pulling me close. I nodded and put my arm around her waist to help steady her. We stayed like this as we walked back to her car. It was slow going but neither of us complained. She felt softer than expected for someone so fit. We reached the parking lot and she carefully put her wounded foot down. With a bit of a wince she was able to stand on it.

"Stay off it as much as you can, and put some ice on it as soon as you get home." I recommended, while passing her the rest of the bandages, just in case.

"Thanks," she nodded as she took a step, still wincing but she seemed ok to walk for now. "And sorry, I know this hasn't been exactly what we had planned," before she could finish I cut her off

"What do you mean? I had a great time, good sprint, some relaxing weather, a beautiful girl." I stopped realizing what I had said. She laughed and I tried to hide my blush.

"Well I'm happy I got to spend so much time with such a handsome man. She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll make sure next time is even better alright." With that she turned and hobbled off her car parked a few feet away.

I watched to ensure she got there safely and as soon as she was clear I turned and headed home. After clearing the parking lot I let the substi-suit drop as I returned to my flabby self.

"Well that was certainly a trip" Kyu said as she fluttered into view. I groaned at the smug fairy "That went pretty well, I really think she could fall for you." She was proud of these, so very very proud.

"Are you done?" I asked eager to end this.

"Player you oughta know by now this kind of shit just slips right out of me," She finally lost her composure and bust out laughing. I did my best to ignore her as I settled in at the bus stop. Unfortunately I had nothing else to occupy my time so ignoring my pimp only got more difficult with time. After a few more minutes of laughing injected with more horrible puns, Kyu wiped the last tear from her eye. "Seriously though player that was a breath of fresh air compared to your last date" she shot me what seemed to be a genuine smile.

"I think so too," I said, a bit of a blush coming through, I still wasn't used to praise like that. "Was it you who dropped me those bandages?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Not quite though it was fairy magic. That's part of the Huniebee's power. It has the ability to convert cash to what we call date gifts. If needed you can get anything from flowers, clothes or even something more practical, anything to keep the date moving smoothly." She said beaming with pride like she had anything to do with it. "Think of it as an emergency service though since the gifts cost a lot more then if you bought them somewhere else." I nodded, useful stuff this fairy magic. The sound of the bus rumbling up to the stop dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Come on let's get home, I wanna have some time to prep before tonight's date."

"Another double dip player? Impressive." Kyu was beaming, but whether it was with genuine pride or the promise of more cash was hard to say. Regardless I wanted to rush home, I would hate to keep Aiko waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another one, as always let me know what you think and have a nice day.


	15. Aiko: Taken to School

Ferris = Hey I'm thinking of getting out and grabbing drinks later this week. You wouldn't happen to know anyone who would be willing to join me do you?

Aiko = Anyone else no. But I'd love a drink after the week I had.

Ferris = The Spiral S bar and lounge has plenty of seats, my treat.

Aiko = You're a lifesaver how does Saturday sound?

Ferris = Excellent I'll be there around 9 does that work for you?

Aiko = As much as I hate it, I got tests to grade. Mind making it 10?

Ferris = Works fine for me see you then.

It had been almost a week since I last sat at this bar. Almost a week since I bought a drink for Jessie Maye. Almost a week since this whole thing started. Almost a week since I last saw my date for tonight. I had arrived early and was gingerly sipping a scotch as I waited for my date. I let my body relax as I took in the busy atmosphere. What a times it's been.

"Hi there" An overly cheery voice rings out I turn and try not to have a heart attack. A beautiful brunette with green eyes and an adorable face was bounding up to me. Her red dress was showing off an abundance of her flawless skin while the smile on her face was equal parts delight and mischievous.

"What…" the sole word tumbled out of my mouth as my mind worked in overdrive to process this deja vu.

"What's a matter player? And here you had my hopes up, I thought you were finally improving." She said before taking a seat next to me and motioning for a drink.

"Why do you do these things to me?" I asked as I felt my lunch struggle to resettle into my stomach. Her drink arrived, and she smiled at me.

"No worries player, or should I say Ferris?" she asked giving me the once over. "Not really my type but if Aiko likes it who am i to judge." I downed the last of my drink as I finished pulling myself together. I doubled checked to make sure I hadn't made a mess of myself in the process and found everything in order. Part of me also had to agree with Kyu, Aiko's taste was odd. Tan slacks, a white button up shirt and a dark green tweed jacket elbow pads and all left me looking like a man out of time. A bright yellow and red handkerchief stuck out of my shirt pocket adding an odd bit of color to the outfit. My larger than average frame and frizzy hair only complementing the mess. I still looked clean and professional of course. It was undeniable though that Ferris was something unique.

"So, can I help you with anything?" I said turning my attention back to Kyu.

"You can buy my drinks for the night." She said, without a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll pay for that drink but that's it, now can you leave before Aiko shows up and gets the wrong impression."

"My next five drinks." She shot back

"Three."

"Deal." I extended my hand and she shook it before getting up and moving to take a seat at the other end of the bar. I ordered a second drink for myself this time with the intention of enjoying it in good company. A few more minutes passed, and I allowed my mind to wander. Gears started turning in my head as I examined the back bar. I felt my mind begin to create a puzzle, at its core a simple question, how to improve the back bar. More lighting, no possibly damaging to the alcohol, more shelves, no that would ruin the simple aesthetic, different shelving system perhaps? The gears in my head were spinning at full strength as I presented hypotheses and disregarded them just as quickly. A hand landed on my shoulder and i nearly jumped out of my seat as I regained my focus. Turning I was greeted with the startled expression of Aiko.

"Whooo, you ok their tiger?" She asked with a shake of my head I regained my focus.

"Yeah, sorry just kinda zoned out there," I said slapping my cheeks to bring myself back down and more importantly, hide my blush.

"I could tell." She started, settling into the seat next to me. "I tried saying hi at least four times, you had me worried for a second."

"Appreciated. I've returned to planet earth though so care to join me?" I motioned for the bartender. "Order anything you like it's on me." With that, any concern disappeared from her face, replaced with a wide grin and a twinkle in her eye.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said before placing her order. I looked to the back bar quickly decided that moving the shelves down a half inch would be the best possible improvement, and was finally able to give Aiko my full attention. She had come dressed in a stylish red turtleneck sweater and brown leather mini skirt that hugged her ass nicely. Her black and white peep toe heels and white belt brought it all together. She knew what she had, and wanted everyone to know

The bartender slid a drink across the counter to her. She snapped it up and slammed it down before I could even tell what she ordered. She motioned for another as she slid her glass back across the counter. "Sorry about that. Been a long day and I really needed a drink." She said as the bartender passed her a fresh glass. This one she sipped slowly enjoying it and releasing a soft moan.

"I know the feeling. What was it today, midterms still giving you trouble?" Aiko shook her head.

"I wish it was that simple, scantrons are a true blessing to mankind." She said with a bit more pride then maybe appropriate. "Instead in the damn projector dies in the middle of my lecture." I was barely able to keep from laughing having watched the same thing occur more than once. "I had to stop the whole lesson thanks to that. We just finished up midterms and I'm already behind again." She slammed back the rest of her drink again before taking a deep breath. "Sorry about that, I guess I'm more worn out then I thought." I smiled at her and let out a laugh.

"Don't sweat it, that's why we're here after all." I said motioning to the bar around us. "Besides it was my idea, and it looks like the venting has already done you some good" I said before throwing back my drink as well.

"Your right, thanks," Aiko chuckled, "Still, wish there was something I could do. I can't afford to have that thing shit out on me again and tech support always takes their sweet ass time getting to minor requests." She put a hard emphasis on the last two words in an attempt to mock them. As she talked I felt a flash of a blueprint come into my mind and suddenly I had an idea. They may be useless, but I wasn't.

"Alright then let's head out." I said standing up and reaching for my wallet.

"Wait, what's going on?" Aiko cut in, "I was just about to order another drink."

"Oh, right sorry, got a bit ahead of myself." I rubbed the back of my neck as I motioned for the bartender. "Let's go fix that damn projector of yours." She stared at me for what felt like a solid minute before bursting into laughter. She laughed for what was actually a solid minute. After wiping the tears out of her eyes, she stood up sliding off the stool with only a bit of trouble.

"Probably the alcohol talking but, fuck it, let's go." She said as she started to head to the door.

"I'll be right out," I called after her. The bartender handed me my receipt and I struggled to keep my eyes from shooting out of my skull as I looked down to the other end of the bar. Kyu was sitting next to three bottles of high end champagne. She winked in my direction before having her attention drawn to some guy who slid into the seat next to hers. I'll have to make it clear next time that a bottle does not equal a single drink no matter how much of a lush you are. Thankfully I had the funds and passed the man my card. I waited for him to close the account and spent the time staring daggers at my pimp. I'll have to get her back for this.

I joined Aiko outside and we promptly headed on our way. The bar was only a few blocks away from the school, so it wouldn't take long to reach on foot. "So, besides the technical difficulties how is teaching?" I asked hoping to avoid any awkward silence. She snorted in response.

"Oh, it's great, all the kids are nice, and the work is so manageable." Aiko said laying the sarcasm on thick.

"Sounds like heaven, maybe I should apply to be an assistant." This received me both a quick jab in the arm as well as a laugh.

"Ass." She said smiling all the same. Worth it.

"Seriously though, how'd you get into teaching if you hate it so much." I asked giving my arm a rub, girl had a mean right hook.

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it. It's bad enough we are going back there when I should be halfway through a bottle right now." She said clearly irritated.

"Alright no more work talk, how about more Aiko talk then." I noticed her raise an eyebrow at me, interested but confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I don't know, something to fill the time. I invited you out to get to know you better after all. So, what's your favorite color? Favorite season? Hobbies? Age? Weight? Height? That sort of thing?" She stopped and just looked at me like I was a crazy person. For the second time tonight, she doubled over laughing tears forming in the corner of her eyes. This time I joined in letting out a deep belly laugh. The laughter was shorter this time around but no less pleasant.

"God what kinda idiot asks a girl all that out of the blue?" She said as we began walking again.

"I guess I do." I said equally surprised the words had come out of my mouth.

"Ok well listen cause I'm only gonna say this once. Mint Green, Autumn, gambling, 28, 110 and 5"4." She rushed through the list keeping a look of satisfaction on her face. It took me a second to match it up with the questions I had thrown her way. The complete picture they painted though did give me a much better idea about my date, so mission accomplished I guess. I let out another chuckled as we continued walking. "Ok so what about you? I showed you mine, so I guess you gotta show me yours huh?" She said with a laugh and I had to agree that was only fair.

"Alright let's see here… blue, winter, sketching, 29, 215, and 5"11." I said much slower than her. Me and Aiko both seemed to take the next minute in silence sorting through the new info. As I looked over at her I couldn't help but think she had lied about her weight. She was tiny sure but with curves like that it was hard to imagine being so light. Couldn't blame her though I actually weighed 220 after all.

We continued in silence for another block picking up the pace until we arrived. She guided us through the school towards a familiar lecture hall, I asked her to describe exactly the problem with the projector as we walked by the empty classrooms. Finally, we reached her room and I was surprised to see how big it was. It wasn't the biggest on campus but larger than average. Impressive since I don't remember many people being all that interested in physics. Looks like the sexy new physics teacher had drawn enough of a crowd to warrant the extra space. Thankfully the projector was an older model and set up in the back instead of suspended from the ceiling. I felt a little nostalgic wondering back into a classroom but find that feeling fading quickly as I focused in on the out of date piece of tech.

"Well here we are, welcome to my domain." She said sweeping her hands in front of her. "Quite the kingdom isn't it?" She said with a laugh. A funny retort entered my head but was quickly washed away by the problem in front of me. I was frantically searching back trying to remember everything I knew about projectors. I could envision blueprints, name parts and see the machine in action. I reached into an inner coat pocket, pulling out a fold up tool kit, and got to work. Remove the top, check for motion, ask Aiko to clarify the problem, work, study, fix. I'm not sure how much time had passed. But before I knew it I had screwed the lid back on.

"Alright try it out." I said turning to Aiko who was just staring at me. "I'm sorry did I do something wrong." It took me a second, but it seemed she was blushing and finally shaking it off.

"Uh right give me a second." She stammered as she moved to the front of the class. I turned the projector on and she turned on the computer set up on the front podium. After a few tests it seemed as though everything was working great. I smiled and tucked my tools away. As Aiko continued to flip through her slides I was legitimately impressed. Her notes seemed to be in well order and she certainly knew her stuff. I joined her in the front as she finished shutting everything down. "Fuck me it's actually working." She said a sigh of relief in her voice.

"Yeah looks like it was just a connector that was coming loose. I straightened it out and realigned everything, so it should be fine for some time. And if it acts up again just give me a call," I said patting my jacket where I kept my tools.

"Will do, thanks," Aiko paused a moment looking conflicted, "Hey, I hate to do this but now that it's working I need to redo my lesson plan to get us back on track."

"Well I'd hate to keep you from that" I said earning a chuckle from us both. "Come on I'll call you a cab and get you home," I said as she led the way out.

"Thanks again, you really saved my ass."

"It was my pleasure." I said sincerely. "Next time I take you out I'll have to keep things a bit more conventional."

"I don't know." She spoke up. "I had just planned on getting smashed on your dollar tonight and seeing what happened," I blushed a bit, the implications running through my head. "But this has been a lot more enjoyable. I think i like unconventional." She said at last. "So next time just keep being you."

"So next time is a thing then?" I asked. She laughed

"I think I can spare some time." She said as I noticed the taxi coming into view. I suddenly felt her hand slide against my back pocket copping a feel. "You know I'm not allowed to do things like this on campus but you got me feeling a little...unconventional tonight," She gave my butt a quick smack before turning and climbing into the cab. With that she was gone, and I stood there soaking up the quiet of my alma mater.

I was suddenly shaken out of my trance as something came crashing down through a nearby tree. I immediately ran towards it equal parts worried and curious about what was going on. Only to find Kyu, on the ground, ass in the air, and face red as a tomato. I looked her over and seeing no obvious injuries I reached into my pocket and returned to my natural self. As I took in the sight before me unsure of what to do next I noticed how her dress had flipped forward. That left me with a full view of her rather curvy ass and black panties. Trying to remain a gentleman I looked away and gingerly pulled her dress back into place. "Kyu are you ok?" The lush simply mumbled in response. Something about wanting to see a big dock or something like that. "Ok, let's get you home then," more mumbles.

I turned her over careful not to touch her inappropriately. I awkwardly threw her arms over my shoulders and grabbed ahold of her thighs picking her up and positioning her on my back. I began to walk happy that I only lived a few blocks away and dreading anyone seeing me. I'm sure I looked like a fool especially considering that Kyu might be invisible right now. Not sure how her magic worked under the influence.

After only half a block my lack of exercise started to kick in and I felt my knees buckle. I took a knee happy to have made it this far with at least 100 pounds of fairy on my back. "Kyu you're heavy, gonna have to take a break." I groaned out only to receive a slap across my chest in return.

"Stupid player." She mumbled, and I soon felt the weight disappear. I looked behind me to see her floating while her arms wrapped around my neck and her head nuzzled up to the back of mine. As I walked she simply got pulled behind me. I relaxed happy that one problem was solved but. I walked slowly not wanting to move her to fast. I as walked it became hard to keep the slow pace, her hands were really soft, and she smelled of strawberries and sugar. My mind kept drifting off the sensations were a little overwhelming.

"Hey player. Sorry about all this." She said mostly coherent. Before I could reassure her that it was no problem Kyu puked down the back of my shirt.


	16. Beli: A Bit of a Stretch

After my third shower in ten hours I was finally able to rid myself of the overpowering smell of strawberries and giant clumps of glitter in my hair. As it turns out magic fairies are too good to produce regular bile, no they need to spray literal rainbows and sunshines. As I finished drying off and checked the clock on the hunniebee. 7:30 shit, i'm gonna be late at this rate. I got dressed, grabbed my keys off the table and stopped at the door, glancing back. Kyu was sprawled out over most of the bed. Dead asleep and snoring, a small puddle of drool had formed next to her open mouth. Even fast asleep she could make my life a mess. I'm sure she'll be upset when she finds out what she missed, but every attempt to wake her this morning had only resulted in annoyed grumbles and a pathetic smack across my face. Best to let her rest at this point, best make some cash to keep her in a good mood. Heading out, I closed the door quietly to ensure I didn't disturb her further.

A quick walk down a few blocks and I was at the back at the local gym. In the locker room, I slipped into a bathroom stall to change. Thankfully it was still early and there weren't enough people around to notice that the slightly doughy guy who entered the lockers never came back out. Meanwhile a tanned lankey gentleman was able to exit without notice. As far as the substi-suits went, Jacob was by far the furthest from my own physique. A haft foot taller and with a thin and toned build left me feeling disoriented, like my whole body had been stretched and rung out, leaving just skin and bones behind. Looking for an excuse to not move and get comfortable in Jacob's skin, I leaned against a nearby wall and opened up a map of the gym on the Hunniebee. Looks like the yoga room is in the back on the ground floor, easy enough.

It was a cozy little place, large windows made up most of the far wall, letting plenty of morning light filter though. Below the windows, the floor was slightly raised creating a built in stage, on which layed a single purple yoga mat. Nearby an incense burner was already set up filling the room with the sensual scent of burning cinnamon. After just walking through the sweat drenched gym I might have well have been walking into another world. I picked up a yoga mat from a nearby rack and took a seat near the back. Only a few other souls were milling about the room but more were trickling in every few minutes. I unrolled the mat andI laid down, taking a deep breath and letting my body relax. With how busy the last few days had been, I hadn't gotten the chance to meditate, and my body was really starting to feel it.. I closed my eyes and started to sort out my thoughts.

I've seen been able to meet Lola, Aiko, Jessie and Kyanna for a second time. Everything had gone well enough so far, or at least they were willing to see me again soon. I was hoping to make a surprise move on Beli today. That left Tiffany, Nikki and Audrey. I had made plans with them already, though I'll need to do some prep if I want Audrey's date to go well.

I was dreading my dates with Tiffany and Audrey. Of all the Substi-suits Andrew and Brendon were the ones I was most worried about. Both left me feeling like a scumbag, Andrew couldn't let a pretty girl walk by without a glance and Brendon left me feeling like I was going to arrested at any moment. Colan was nice enough at least, his date with Nikki should be simple. Then again the others were supposed to be simple too and had been anything but. I wonder what would happen if...

"Hey mind if I sit here hunn?" My eyes flew open and I sat up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Whoo you ok there? Didn't mean to startle you." I turned and tried not to scream as I realized who was talking to me. Why the frick is Jessie Maye here?

"Um sure, help yourself." I stammered out. She looked alright in her yoga pants and tank top but I couldn't help but find the lack of bunny ears to be disappointing.

"You new here cutie? Haven't seen you around before." She said as she unrolled her mat next to me.

"Afraid so, I've heard some great things about the teacher so I had to come try it out." Despite her tight outfit it was rather easy to keep my eyes off her more curvy assets. This was getting really weird.

"Oh she's a doll, i'm sure you'll love her." She beamed as she began tying her hair back. It was a good look for her.

"Do you seem to be pretty familiar with her. Do you know her well?"

"She's actually a good friend of mine." She paused for a moment to look me up and down. "If you want maybe I could introduce you, i'm sure she would love to meet you."

"Thank but I actually met her the other day. She invited me to come try out her class so I figured I'd take her up on the offer." Out of habit I looked her in the eyes and had a surprisingly easy time not sneaking a peek at her tight gym outfit. Her eyes seemed to shine as she stared back and I was immediately filled with dread.

"Oh and where did you meet? It's not like her to get along with someone so quickly." There was a bit of an edge to her voice that made my skin crawl. Where is this coming from?

"At the beach. I ran into her and walked with her awhile." I stammered out on the verge of panic. My nerves were getting the best of me, I tried to remain calm but this was nothing like what I was expecting.

"The beach? Hmm...interesting." She seemed to mull that over as she gave me another look up and down. "Say do I know you from somewhere? You seem familiar." Oh shoot. I immediately thought to run but I realized how much worse that would be pretty quickly, My eyes drifted anywhere else desperate not to meet Jessie's intensifying glare.

"No, I don't think so. Im sure id remember a woman like yourself, miss…?" I asked hoping to turn the conversation anywhere else.

"Just call me Misty, cutie." Using her porn name, what did I do to piss her off? I decided it was best to turn away entirely but the feeling of her staring me down didn't go away.

"Whoo hey Jessie, didn't know you would be here today." I think we both jumped as a new voice broke the tension. I turned to see Aiko walking up behind us. Jessie glared at her, annoyed her real name had come out so quickly. I was able not to laugh. If i'm lucky she might be the distraction I need. But then again when has Aiko been one to stick to a plan?

"Oh Aiko! Great to see you again. How have you been?" Any sign of annoyance was completely gone from her voice and she seemed genuinely pleased to see the drunk of a teacher. The girl was an A class actress after all. Seeing an opportunity I decided to gamble. I started to get up, hoping to get anywhere but here asap. "Now hunn that's not very polite. We were in the middle of a conversation, weren't we?" Shoot, she's not gonna let me go that easily. Really Jessie, pouting?

"Of course, I was just stretching is all." I lied…poorly. As I sat back down I noticed I had now caught Aiko's attention too. Great.

"Ah new boy toy Jessie?" Aiko asked as she looked me over. "Kinda cute, but doesn't really seem like your type."

"Pft him? Not on yours life." Jessie cut in. "I've got my eyes on a much bigger catch anyway." That added a hefty dose of pride to my growing anxiety, neat. "No, he's here for Beli apparently so I'm getting to know him better."

"Oh really now." Aiko said, examining me more closely now. I met her eyes and after a second of lingering she turned away. Was that a blush? Weird. I didn't think Jacob was her type.

Music started to play from the speakers set up around the room, interrupting our conversation. The various scattered attendees quieted down and moved towards their mats. Aiko snapped to attention while Jessie lingered on me a bit longer before turning our attention to the beautiful woman moving to the front of the room. Beli stood before everyone, dressed in a dark purple belly dancer outfit that revealed a shockingly large amount of skin and cleavage for such a chaste girl. Additionally she seemed to be wearing a wig or had attached a small fortune in hair extensions since her once short hair now curled in waves to just below her waist. She was even more gorgeous than when she was in her swimsuit. She had been adorably nervous then, but as she settled into place on the stage she radiated confidence. She smiled at the class and I felt more relaxed than ever before. It took me a few minutes to realize I'd been starting at her awkwardly while she welcomed the class.

"Welcome everyone, please take your places so we can begin. My name is Beli Lapran and I'll be your instructor today. I'll be taking you through the basics of yogo, I mean yoga today." She stuttered a bit her confidence breaking for a second but she recovered quickly and class got under way.

I followed along, she seemed to be in complete control now despite her earlier mistake. Although it pained me to do so, I had to stop focusing on Beli and try to sort out this predicament. Jessie and Aiko were a few feet away and already suspicious of me. What the heck did I do to piss them off? Also they were apparently friends? I shouldn't be that surprised about but was still a little awkward to think about. I wonder if they talk about me? Us? Where was Kyu to help fix this...damn I must be desperate if I'm wishing for the drunk fairy's help.

Then I heard the sound of a yoga mat being rolled out to my right, must be a latecomer…are you kidding me!? To my right, Kyana was set up and already sifting to catch up with the rest of us. She noticed I was looking her way so I gave her a polite nod and a smile, which she returned before turning her attention back to Beli. What's going on today?

Ok simple solution. Stop thinking about it before you panic. Enjoy the class, focus on your breathing, follow the motions and reach for the sun. I engrossed myself in the class, or more accurately in Beli. For nearly two hours she guided the class through the motions of a basic but comprehensive exercise. With each movement I felt my muscles relax and with each breath I actually forgot about the potential trouble flanking me. At one point I think I even caught Beli smiling at me. I had never been one for yoga, but I might have to give it a try at home sometime. As the class came to a close with the final pose, I felt genuinely great.

"Player what the fuck is happening!" Frick me. Kyu was floating in front of me, face and hair looking considerably better than before. She had even changed into a vibrant blue and pink dress. The cut of the dress and the way the color flowed it was obviously meant to invoke the imagery of a blooming flower, perfect symbolism for a fairy of love. Personally it just reminded me of cheap ice cream.

"Not now." I growled out through clenched teeth as I used my head to motion to my sides. This only seemed to anger her more.

"Oh I noticed alright. How dare you come to a yoga class without me!" I hate this girl. "I mean look, that's Aiko! In yoga pants! Fuuuuuuck her ass is tight! And Kyana too, it was one thing to see her jiggling in motion but now I can really take it in. Don't even get me started on Jessie!" I wish I could think of a way she could be less useful right now, but the headache she was causing me made that difficult. So much for being relaxed.

"Kyu could you please stop producing more drool than you did on my bed and help. I have a bit of a situation here." I whispered hoping to get my point across.

"Alright cutie why don't we pick up where we left off?" I turned towards Jessie a chill going up my spine. Thankfully this seemed to get Kyu to focus too.

"Player, what the fuck did you do to these nice ladies?" Don't pick their side I didn't do anything!

"So what are your intentions with our little Beli?" Jessie asked, catching Aiko's attention.

"Ahh another creep huh?" Aiko said sounding exhausted.

"Ahh I see, these girls are what we like to call gatekeepers," Kyu said using her patronizing tone reserved for when she thought I was too stupid to understand otherwise,"They don't want you near Beli. Can't blame em. After all you are cheating on her with both of these girls. Far from the most innocent intentions I'd say." That stung to hear but I wasn't exactly cheating. Or at least I didn't want to cheat. Dammit I just want everyone to be happy. "Disengage and find a way out before you do some real damage. Even if you get to talk to Beli you aren't going to make any progress with these pretty bitches playing helicopter moms." Finally some real advice, good advice even, but it didn't feel right. I could think of at least a dozen ways out right now, but none of them sat well with me, and none of them ended with me talking to Beli today. Had to figure something else out.

"Ladies I don't mean any harm. I met Beli at the beach the other day and she invited me to attend her class." They seemed… skeptical at best. "I was just hoping to thank her and see how she was doing." It wasn't a lie, but and it wasn't the whole truth either. I was hoping to invite her out in thanks for the lesson after all. I still did my best to look honest and looked form Jessie's eyes to Aiko's. Who's eyes suddenly got a lot wider. Shit.

"Hey do I know you from somewhere." She stepped closer moving past Jessie and far too close for comfort.

"I thought the same thing." Jessie said sounding even more suspicious.

"Oh, Shit player they're on to you! You gotta get out NOW! And don't look them in the eye whatever you do!" Kyu screamed in my ear causing me to flitch and look away.

"What are you talking about?" I said aloud, hoping to pacify Aiko and glaring up at Kyu.

"Damnit player! Everyone knows eyes are the gateway to the soul, they might change color but its always going to be your eyes they see!" Oh now she tells me, gotta freaking kidding. I needed to leave now, it was gonna hurt to not get to talk to Beli today but this can't keep going.

"Hey sorry to interrupt, but your Jessie Maye right? Tiffany's mom?" Kyana cut in and I drove my eyes into the ceiling desperate to avoid eye contact.

"Sure am, and you are?" I lowered my eyes to get a better look at the brewing situation to see Jessie still staring at Kyana. She seemed a bit more fidgety then before though.

"Sorry, I can tell this is a bad time, but I'm in a rush and wanted to thank Tiffany for looking after my little Phillip the other day." She reached into her gym bag and pulled out an envelope. "I was hoping to see her here today but looks like she's busy. So is there any chance you could pass this on to her?" Jessie looked stunned maybe even proud for a second. After a moment she was back to looking pissy though as she swiped the envelope out of Kyanna's hand and slipped it into her own gym bag.

"Sure thing sweetie, i'll take care of it,"

"Thanks, see you around!" And with that she turned on her heels and took off happy to be away from whatever the flock was happening over here. Lucky girl. I hazarded a look at Aiko only to see her staring at Jessie now.

"Hold on a sec, Jessie you have a kid?" Aiko asked and I think I might have found an exit.

"Um yeah I guess? Is that really important right now?" Jessie was getting uncomfortable. I owe Kyanna an extra special date next time.

"Wait... Tiffany Maye. I teach your kid!" An extra special date with flowers and candles and other things girls like. Puppies? Maybe puppies.

"It's not that big a deal is it?" Jessie wanted to be anywhere else, unfortunately for her she was stuck and I was free. I got out of there as quickly as I could leaving the girls to squabble behind me. I'll fix it later for now onto the goal.

Lucky for me, Beli was finishing up talking to a couple when I approached. She waved at them as they left and turned to smile at me. "Good to see you again Beli, hope you don't mind me stopping in." I felt myself say but couldn't remember thinking the words.

"Of course not, you coming by has made my day." she responded and I could tell how genuine it was.

"I admit I came hoping to see you again, but the class was surprising enjoyable too. Hope you won't mind me becoming a regular." She smiled at that but was keeping her composure much better then back at the beach. Then again i'm sure she's had a guy try that same line a hundred times by now. Her eyes seemed to catch on something behind me. I turned to see Jessie and Aiko looking our way. I did my best to keep a straight face but the feeling of a sword dangling above my head was palpable.

"Oh, looks like they're at it again." I heard her mumble out. "Come with me, I need your help with something." She turned and moved towards a door in the far corner of the room. The sign "Staff Locker room" was hanging on the front. Beli pulled a key out from god knew where and opened the door,inviting me in. "There now we can enjoy some privacy." She said sounding rather proud. I looked around to see a small private locker room made up of a eight large lockers and a long bench in the middle of the room. I was getting tired of the never ending escalation that was today. I really hoped yoga would be more relaxing.

"Sorry about that, they're good friends but they can be a bit protective". Still seemingly oblivious to the rather intimate situation we were in. "Now come here I need your help getting rid of these things." She moved over and took a seat on the edge of one of the bench.

"Um sure… with what exactly?" I asked unsure of where this was going. She patted the bench behind her motioning for me to take a seat.

"I need help undoing my hair." She said gently running a hand through it. "I don't know if you can tell but I have a ton of extensions in and I could really use help taking them out."

"Oh is that all? Shouldn't be a problem," I slid onto the bench behind her stradling it while she got comfortable on the edge. Before I knew what was happening it was like something slammed into the back of my head. There was pressure and some force but no pain. Memories. Little sisters. Getting ready for prom. Doing makeup. Years of experiences. I knew exactly what I was doing. With a gentle touch I reached up and started to undo the work she had put in. Which was admittedly a lot. "You sure your um, friends won't mind you bailing on them?"

"I'll make it up to them." She said smothering a laugh. "Aiko and Jessie are good people, they're only looking out for me, so try not to hold it against them ok."

"Of course. As long as they can forgive me for stealing you away for awhile."

"Hmm, I think I can convince them."

I laughed a bit as went back to focusing on my work. "Wow how did you put all this in place? It's quite a masterpiece." I said gently pulling another extension free.

"It's just something I do for my classes here at the gym, I've gotten pretty good at it over the years." She said "But I need to make them last, and it's hard not to damage them when I can't see," I took a moment to look over the clips of the piece I was holding. Sure enough there were some signs of wear and tear. Nothing serious but something in the back of my head was telling me it would only be good for another two or three sessions.

"So why do it?" I asked as I continued my work. Jeez Beli there was a ton of these things.

"Well it started out as a gimmick, along with the outfit, but it's gotten embarrassing." She said sounding dejected. "People expect it from me now and I don't want to disappoint them." She leaned forward and her body seemed to tense up. "Besides I need something to make sure they come back and its seemed to work so far."

"Surely it's your teachings they come back for?" I asked, struggling to get the last extension out.

"Honestly I'm not sure why they keep coming back. I've been doing this for years, but I still make stupid mistake during the lessons. But this dumb get up seems to make them happy, so I'll keep putting it on." She sounded defeated. It was a little hard to stomach.

"Come on now you can't mean that. You seemed so confident and in control earlier. I'm sure it's all in your head."

"I'm glad it seems that way, but it's all an act. I'm barely holding together up there. Smile, don't look anyone in the eyes and hope that I don't let anyone down again." Again? Now there was an interesting tidbit.

"Beli, your a great yoga instructor. I really loved your class and i'm sure everyone else did too."

"I guess. They seem happy enough but I'm sure most of them would be happy with any instructor. It doesn't have to be me, I'm just convenient." I was wrong earlier she didn't sound defeated, she was defeated. Utterly and completely.

That was…annoying. I felt angry. Enough of this junk. I pulled the last extension free with a bit more force then intended and tossed it to the side. I reached down wrapping my arms around her bare waist and pulled Beli back into a hug. She squealed in surprised as her back hit my chest and my nose nuzzled into the sweet scent of the top of her head.

"Enough of that." I said firmly. "Beli listen to me, you're a beautiful person and an amazing yoga instructor." Her body was rigid but I could also feel her easing into me as I spoke. "I don't know how you got this idea in your head, but it's junk Beli. Your gorgeous, intelligent and charming. Everyone who comes to one of theres classes does so because they love you and what you do. Don't sell yourself so short. You're great." I started to ramble at the end unsure where else to go with this tyraid or what even I was saying at this point. I was just let my emotions flow out and carry me away, it was an oddly liberating.

"Thanks, it means a lot…" she said her body going fully limp and her leaning back against my chest. "It doesn't change anything though, its not that simple."

"I know, i'm not naive enough to think a few words can solve all your problems or change anything." I instinctively squeezed her a bit tighter. "These things take time, but if I don't make my stance clear then we're never gonna get anywhere." She moved to sit up and I let my arms fall away as she turned on the bench to face me. The glint at the edge of her eyes made it clear she was on the verge of crying. "I like you a lot Beli. I want to spend more time with you. If you'll let me maybe I can get you to like me, and maybe yourself a bit too." I said hoping that I wasn't damming myself.

"Ok, I think id liked that." She said and meekly nodded. I gently reached out and pulled her back into a hug, and for a few minutes we just sat there. The sound of the locker room door opening up though had Beli sitting up straight in no time. A tall fit man walked in and seemed rather surprised to see us here.

"Hey Beli did your class run long or something? Haven't seen you here this late in awhile." He said right before noticing me. "Oh I get it," he said trying to hold back a laugh. "If you want I can change in the regular locker room and let you two get back to it."

"No no no! It nothing like that!" Beli shouted as she got to her feet. "He was just helping me change out of my yoga… outfit… please don't tell anyone he was here." She mumbled out the last part as her eyes glued to the floor.

"No worries, but my class is going to start soon, so don't take too long." That was all we needed to hear. Once he was gone Beli grabbed her bag and we both shuffled out of there as fast as we could. We made our way across the gym to the normal locker rooms before I broke the silence.

"So wanna go out sometime, on a proper date?" I asked, and to her credit she didn't blush or turn away from me.

"I'd like that, I was hoping to see you again after all. Sorry this day was a bit of a mess."

"Nonsense today was great, I never knew doing yoga could be such a lovely experience." I said with a wink.

"Im really happy to hear that." She shifted nervously unsure of what to say next.

"Why don't you go change and i'll text you later? We can make plans for later this week," I said giving her a slight nudge in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Right, i'll see you soon then. Right?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, looking forward to it," with that last bit of reassurance Beli started towards the locker room only looking back once as I waved her goodbye. She returned the wave before disappearing around the corner. The second she did I started to walk away and let my body relax.

Part of me had hoped Beli would be drama free but nope, humans are to complex for that. Lola is sharp and bound to keep me on my game. Kyana has a kid which is an unexpected landmine. Aiko is a touch insane. Jessie is of course Jessie. Now Beli seems to have self worth and confidence issues. As I walked out of the gym I realized Audrey and Nikki were also bound to be a handful, and Im dating Tiffany's mom so...fuck.. Guess I really do know how to pick em.

"Wow, that got heavy out of nowhere." Speaking of girls who are more than I bargained for.

"Good for you to see you too Kyu." I said sarcastically, finally far enough away from the gym to drop the substi-suit. Note to self, don't do that while walking. Changing height by several inches almost made me trip and fall. Idiot.

"Cut the shit Player, I'm being serious, you did good. Definitely a gamble going for the confrontation, but she seems to have taken it all to heart,"

"Honestly it wasn't a calculated risk, just a feeling I had. I was angry and I needed to let her know she was being to hard on herself. I kinda said it without thinking" I let the implications of that statement hang in the air. I may have simply gotten lucky or maybe the Substi-suit knew exactly what it was doing. Im happy it did though, I don't think I could ever muster up the courage to hug a girl like that. Kyu didn't seem concerned so I guess there was nothing to worry about. "Sorry about leaving you this morning, but you were really fucked up." I said and she seemed to be embarrassed if only for a second.

"Yeah well it happens...thanks for letting me crash on your bed."

"Least I could do. But, could you use some of your fairy magic to clean up my shower and toilet. Both are dyed bright pink thanks to you blowing rainbow chunks over everything." She at least had the decency to look ashamed at that one.

"Tell you what player, keep up the good work and I promise to never get that drunk again," She extended her hand to me. I took it begrudgingly. I shouldn't have to make a deal with her to keep her from hitting the sauce but she's the only reason I'm get to do this at all so, why the fuck not?

"So where to now player?" At least she was in a good mood.

"I got a date at the mall with Tiffany. I'll show you the texts on the bus." I said seeing the bus stop in the distance.

"Sweet!" Kyu seemed to be contemplating as she floated up to the stop and I took a seat. "Ya know Player, we gotta get you a proper set of wheels already."

"You know i've been thinking the same thing, guess great minds really do think alike." I said, feeling some genuine camaraderie with Kyu.

"Hard to say when I've got the only brain between the two of us," Yeah...no, I still hate this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor's Note: While Kyana is still best girl, I gotta say. I'm shipping the hell out of Player X Kyu :D
> 
> Author's Note: Ok so maybe starting my largest and most ambitious chapter to date wasn't a good idea right before losing my job. Seriously though guys thank you these last 7 months have been a bit nuts for me, lost a job, got a new job, lost 40lbs, ended a d&d game, started a newer bigger and more ambitious d&d game, had a vacation or two and a whole lot of other stuff. I thank you all for your patience, I cant promise the next chapter will be quick or soon but I can promise you all that it will come out faster then this one did by a wide margin. Again thank you all for reading and sticking with me, leave reviews comments and follow me on tumblr, more info on my profile here. See you all again soon.


	17. Tiffany: Shop Till You Drop The Ball

Andrew => Hey, how have you been?

Tiffany => Pretty good, how about you?

Andrew => Even better now. So I have some free time this weekend I was hoping you would want to hang out?

Tiffany => Not sure, kinda broke and busy with school

Andrew => Didnt midterms just wrap up?

Tiffany => It's never too late to get ahead

Andrew => Come on. One day won't hurt, i'll even treat you.

Tiffany => I can't do that, I don't need you spoiling me.

Andrew => It's not big deal. What about if we keep it cheap just a walk around the mall?

Tiffany => hmm, i guess maybe.

Andrew => Trust me it will be good for you, meet me at the mall at noon on saturday

Tiffany => Ok, I'll see you then.

"I'd give her a solid eight, what do you think?" Kyu followed my pointing finger to a tall brunette coming out of the Forever 21, and let out a soft hum.

"Ya still got shit taste player, six...at best." She said with a shrug. "Now blondie over there? That's more of an eight, just look at those legs!" I followed her finger and was pleased to find Kyu was spot on.

"I'll say, maybe even a nine." I said as I smiled over at her. This was honestly turning out to be a lot of fun. I had planned to get the the mall early, and go over a battle plan with Kyu. While we did in fact arrive early, planning was the last thing on our minds. We saw one hot girl walk by and instead of planning we spent a half hour oggeling girls and rating them for fun. Part of me was struggling with the guilt of doing something so openly skeeze in public, but it all felt so natural. This substi-suit was having a weird effect on me. I noticed how odd Andrew was to wear when I was back home texting Tiffany. Kyu was floating around reading porn and I had found it challenging to keep my eyes off my personal pimp. I was fairly good at being a gentleman in her presence, mostly out of fear, and while wearing anyone else I barely gave her a second thought. Now though, it was getting harder to pull my eyes away from the tantalizing bit of cleavage she was showing off. Weirder still, She didn't seem to mind ., she actually seemed to enjoy it. I didn't get it, but a happy Kyu was also helpful Kyu. . Couldn't really complain as long as I can keep it under control around Tiffany, lest she catch me checking out another cutie.

"You know player, you still suck at this. But it's actually been fun chillin with you for once," Kyu said lounging on the bench next to me.

"You know what, I feel the same way."

Our fun was over though, as I spied a perfect ten walking through the crowd and coming our way. And what a sight she was, still dressed in her red and white cheerleading outfit, her hair tied back in twintails, a noticeable bounce showing through the heart shaped cut out on her chest. I let out a low whistle as I got up to meet her. "That's my cue Kyu, wish me luck." I got an unexpected but not unwelcome smack on the ass for my trouble.

"Hey hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, practice ran later than expected." As she attempted to straighten out her uniform, I snuck a glance down that adorable cut out on her top. I really need to rethink cheerleader uniforms in the hierarchy of sexy outfits. Might beat out sexy police officer, if only by a little.

"No worries, the wait was obviously worth it." I smiled at her. She let out the cutest little laugh. Finally, an easy date.

"Thanks, so did you have any plans?" She asked looking around. "I wouldn't mind browsing the bookstore at some point." Her eyes settling on the little bookstore in the back corner of the mall.

"Sounds great. And we can hit the food court after. Im sure your hungry after practice" I said turning to leave.

"I wont say no to that." She actually had a bit of a bounce in her step. Finally another date without complications.

"Hey Tiffany, how have you been?" Who the fuck said that? Some dude is walking our way. Waving at Tiffany and smiling. He looks like a prick.

"Oh hey Brad. I'm alright, what brings you here today." She is actually talking to this tool.

"Just some shopping, had to grab some things for school. I was actually heading out when I saw you and thought I would say hi." I don't know if Tiffany could tell but this guy had his eyes all over her with no attempt at subtlety. "I'm really happy I did too, you look great in your uniform." Gross. And what kind of name is Brad anyway?

"Oh, thanks." Tiffany says, obviously growing uncomfortable under the unwanted attention. She glances to me, eyes pleading for a way out.

"Well it was great seeing you Chad. But me and Tiffany got some work to do. So bye." I say walking up and putting my arm around her. Chad just looks confused, I don't even think the asshole realized I was there.

"Bye Brad." Tiffany Echoed as I guide her deeper into the mall. Soon enough we have plenty of distance between ourselves and Snad.

"Jeez what a creepy prick." I let my arm drop from around Tiffany as I looked back to make sure he was nowhere in sight. Nope we are in the clear.

"He's not that bad." I just looked at her, exasperated. "Ok yeah, he's creepy. Won't stop staring me up in art history too." Thought so. "I mean I dont hate being told i'm pretty but my eyes are up here dude."

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed." That got a laugh out of her.

"Come on dummy I want to check something out." She stepped up to a nearby mall directory.

"What do we need here, the bookstore is back that way?" I asked as I joined her at looking over the various shops. I forgot how big this place was.

"We'll swing back around later but I think it's best I change into something a bit more practical first." Her finger glided down the list of clothing shops.

Taking a look around I noticed Tiffany was getting quite a few extra glances, seems getting creeped on in public made her a lot more aware of all the extra attention.

"Well where ever it is,I promised to treat you today and i'm gonna hold to that." that made her to hesitate, her finger stopped on Suncoast Clothes. She looked my way for a moment then seemed to have made up her mind.

"Fine but if that's the case were going here." She said pointing to a nearby thrift store.

"You sure? I don't mind treating you to something a bit more high end then that." I patted my pocket a bit as I looked over the map a bit more. "Just across from it is Wrapped in Wonder, wouldn't that suit you better?"

"It fine, come on let's get going already." She saids before turning on her heal and leaving in a bit of a huff. Fucking Chad making things more complicated than they need to be.

"Hold on what's the rush?" I asked trying to catch up.

She slows down a bit as we slide onto the escalator. "I just realized that wearing my uniform here was a huge mistake is all." she makes an effort to keep her skirt in place and seems to be on guard, glancing around at the people behind us and walking by above us. I made a point to keep my eyes to myself and walk close to her, hoping that my presence would fend off leering eyes. A few shops down from the top of the escalator and we were there. I shot a glance over the the salon as we walked by, wondering if Keyana was working but failed to catch a glimpse of her. As we walk through the doors of "Here today, Gone tomorrow" I took in the racks and racks of clothing as well as the shelves filled with junk and oddities as well as the odd stale smell that seemed to come with every thrift store, no returning that huh. It seemed largely empty right now which was perfect for us. Tiffany stopped fidgeting as we moved through the racks of clothes thankful to be out of the public eye.

"Help me find something cute." She starts flipping through options and I quickly join in. I set aside a few short skirts and loose tops that she would look great in.

"Cute huh? Something tells me your the type who really like the color pink." I hold up an obnoxiously hot pink sweater with a big red heart in the middle of it.

"Ew, that things gross, I think I can smell it from here." I had to admit it wasn't the best pick of the lot. "I do love pink but that's to pink for anyone. If it was more a simple pink instead of a hot pink maybe id consider it " I dropped the pink monster and reached for something more suitable.

"This one a bit more you style." She looked it over and nodded.

"Cute, add it to the stack." I placed it next to the other pieces of clothing Tiffany had picked out before going back to the rack. I noticed Tiffany picking more conservative wear, and I followed suit avoiding the more revealing tops or skirts as my eyes scrolled through across the racks. There was one little lacey shirt I couldn't resist adding to the pile though, it was too nice. After a grabbing a few more long skirts and cute tops I joined her in heading to the changing rooms.

Tiffany locked herself in and I could hear her poking through the pile of clothes. Stuck out here I leaned against the wall next to the door and called into her. "Let me know if you need any help in there."

"Pft, oh my hero, thats so nice of you." A moment of silence passed by before she spoke up again. "So what do you plan on studying?"

"Huh, what do you mean." I said back caught off guard by the odd topic.

"At the college, are you still planning on taking classes?" She asked

"Oh right, not sure yet." A flash in the back of my head and some memories boiled up. "My dad wants me to go into criminal justice and join the force just like him. I'm not really feeling that though."

"Oh how come? Nothing wrong with being part of the police." I could hear her shuffling around after finally settling on an outfit.

"Yeah but, well me and my dad don't get along to well. I just don't see myself following in his footsteps." She seemed to have stopped moving so I guess I got her attention, better press on a bit. "There's nothing wrong with the job it just seems, a little small. Too local for me I guess."

"I get what you mean. Wanna get out there and make a difference right?" She seemed to be back to work as I heard some cloth fall to the floor.

"Something like that yeah. I'll let you know when I figure it out."

"You will, it just takes time." she said as she opened up the door to the changing room. She had on a pair of black pants and a white blouse that left her shoulders and upper chest bare. "What do you think?"

"Not bad, the shirts cute but with the black pants you just kinda look like a waiter." Once again the words came tumbling out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying. Seems Andrew knows a bit about fashion. She nodded at that though and seemed to consider the outfit again.

"Yeah your right let me try on something else." She said before disappearing into the changing room again. I let her settle in before picking up where we left off.

"So what about you, what are you aiming for?" I asked claiming my spot against the wall again.

"I'm going to be a nurse." She said, no hesitation either. Seems she got it all figured out.

"Wow. Med school huh? In for the long haul then?"

"Pretty much, but it's how I wanna change things. Lots of people need help and I'm happy to give it." She had a firmness in her voice, it almost was enough to keep me from imagining her in a sexy nurse outfit. Almost.

"That's admirable. You definitely have the attitude. I'm sure anyone would consider themselves lucky to..." The words died in my mouth as she stepped out of the changing room. She had on the lace top I had found earlier. A thin layer of white cloth covered most of her upper body its intricate designs covering her well but still showing off plenty of skin. A perfectly pink skirt complimented the light top, the whole outfit was stunning on her. I gave her a thumbs up as I looked her up and down as she gave me a bit of a twirl.

"Hmm not bad but a little too much for me." She looked my way and giggled. "Glad you like it though." I nodded in response and tried to pick my jaw off the floor while she disappeared back into the dressing room. "Hmm, maybe this will work better"

"Oh, what do you got in store for me this time? Heh, in store, I'm funny." I said chuckling to myself.

"Lame! You're such a dork." She chuckled back. Might have been lame but you still laughed. "Where did you live before this?" Ow, headache. Lots of images, lots of yelling. Fuck. Ok.

"Just up state a little bit. My dad got transferred to a different division after… an incident." The last few words dripped out of my mouth like a poison. Tiffany didn't prompt me to continue but I decided its best to lay it out there. "Lets just say my dad isn't the best cop, or person." The implication of that statement just hung in the air. Fuck that killed the mood all right.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It just means we have to be better though, right?" That sounded weak even from her. But she wasn't wrong.

"That's the plan. Shouldn't be too hard to blow my old man out of the water right." I said gaining some spirit back.

"That's what I wanna hear." With that she emerged from the dressing room. I could only let out a quick whistle of appreciation. A short sleeved black top tucked into a long blue pleated skirt. It was simple, yet had an elegance to it. It matched her style and the colors went great with her blue eyes. She had even let her hair out of the pigtails so it hung loose behind her.

"Wow, that's the one, I'm buying that for you, let's go, done. We have a winner." I said as I clapped lightly. She giggled and nodded.

"Yeah I really like this one too, thanks." With that we checked out and started for the book store. Tiffany immediately seemed more at ease, which made me happy, but part of me missed the uniform. As we walked I kept an eye out for Brad Prick, lucky for him he seemed to have left already. Tiffany was also getting less attention , something we both appreciated. A few minutes of comfortable silence later and we walked into the bookstore. The scent of paper ink and coffee erasing any traces of the mall behind us.

"So what are we looking for here? Textbooks? Study guides?" I asked as we reached the book store.

"Actually there's an art book that came out last week. I've been having trouble getting inspired lately, and was hoping a quick look would help," she turned right moving between a row of shelves. She spoke softly. This wasn't a library, but I guess any room filled with books just had that effect on people.

"An artist too huh? You do a little bit of everything don't ya?" I decided it best to mach her volume, better safe than sorry.

"I just like to try a lot of new things. It's good for me, keeps me relaxed and makes me more well rounded." I couldn't help but think that certain parts of her were nicely rounded. Best keep that thought to myself.

"Hmm alright, so what's it called?" I ask as she starts looking over the multiple spines in front of us.

"A study of man in motion by Quentin Price. I found some of his work online and was hoping to get a closer look…...Ahh here it is!" She pulled a book from the shelf and starts flipping through it. "See, his style is simple but he works really well with expressions and I never seen someone display motion so fluidly." I looked over her shoulder as she flipped from page to page. Something in the back of my head was making me realize this was all very familiar.

"I swear i've seen this guys work before." Then it hit me. "Wait here I'll be right back." I took off and found the graphic novel section a little more out of the way then it properly should be. Who shoves great works like this in the corner. Thankfully they had the volume I was looking for and I rushed back to Tiffany. She was still there the book tucked under her arm and seemed to be already taken up by a new one. "Take a peak, it's the latest issue of Moon Knight." I said handing her the comic book. She looked… skeptical to put it nicely.

"Um ok." She placed the new book back and started to flip through the comic. After a page or two she seemed to catch on. "Wait why does this look familiar?" Seems it hit her too "It can't be."

"Yup, is a fantastic draftsman and regularly does line work for comics. See, this panel here, the way the line of action flows through the form and into the impact." I say pointing out a large and particularly graphic panel of Moon Knight taking a swing at some random gangster. "I saw something like that in your book and I knew it was him, don't know why it took me so long to figure it out."

"Impressive, you must be a total comic nerd to pick something like that out."

"It's been a passion of mine for a long time. I even considered drawing some at one point." I said with a sad shrug.

"Really you gotta show me sometime. I bet it's really cool." She actually had a twinkle in her eye, cute.

"Nah, it was nothing special just a half page and a bunch of character designs."

"My friend Nikki tends to go on and on about comics but i've never really gotten into them myself." She kept flipping through the pages admiring the art and absorbing every detail. "Why don't you keep working on it?"

"Other things took priority." Another flash, drama, lost interest. Damn lot a baggage to pick up suddenly. This date is getting to deep.

"Aww, boo. Come on if you care about it you should make some time." She seemed genuinely interested, and that look in her eyes. If it didn't require me to leave her now i'd be tempted to run home and start working again.

"Maybe you're right. For now you ready to get going?" I really didn't want to talk about this, I've had one headache to many today. "I could use a bite to eat."

"Yeah I think I've seen enough. Any chance you could loan me a few comics next time I need inspiration?"

"Sure thing. There's a particularly good run of Snowflame that I can recommend." I pondered what to eat and found myself with a craving I hadnt had in years. "Don't know about you but I got a hankering for some sushi, even shitty food court quality will do."

"Oh yeah, sounds great." She said surprisingly excited. "Also who uses the word hankering anymore?" She said stifling a giggle.

"I do! What's wrong with the word hankering?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." The sounds of the busy food court grabbed our attention to the task at hand and after a thankfully quick wait we were able to get some cheap grub. Spicy tuna and California rolls in hand we found a table and dug in.

"Hmm, cheap, simple, gets the job done."

"A staple of any upstanding college students diet." We sat in near silence the smacking of lips and sounds of satisfaction taking place instead of conversation.

"So, I know this is a weird question but what made you want to talk to me in the first place?"

"If I said its because you were rocking that school girl get up would you be mad?'

"Alright cut that out. Seriously though why?

"How could I not? Your famous around campus after all."

"Oh?" She dropped her chopsticks and locked eyes with me. Well this had gotten intense rather quickly.

"Of course, you're head cheerleader for a college cheer team and your what? Only twenty? You're involved in like half a dozen other clubs, and one of the nicest people on campus. I was on campus for about an hour and I had heard your name no less than eight times." With each word out of my mouth I could see her relax more and more. But by the end she was staring into her lap my words and her food ignored. "I'm surprised you don't get approached by more random guys, probably just intimidated by you."

"I... see" She mumbled to herself, still refusing to look up at me.

"Is everything alright. You act like I needed a reason to talk to you." She just poked at her sushi, a roll toppling over and falling apart. She still poked at it undeterred. "The truth is, you seemed nice and you were really pretty so why not? What did I have to lose?"

"Hmm, sorry I guess i'm just surprised is all. That's not what I was expecting to hear." She finally looked back at me smiling. It was a stiff, joyless smile though. Tiffany you're really bad at hiding your feelings aren't you?

"Ahh, you thought it was because you're some pornstar's kid huh?" Lets just rip that band-aid off thank you very much.

"What!" That caused her to jump back and scoot away from me a bit. Seems I was right in that assumption at least.

"If it helps I didn't learn about that till after we talked. But yeah I heard." I shrugged and popped another piece of sushi in my mouth.

She let out a groan in response before bracing her elbows against the table and slamming her head into her hands. "Great so what kinda cheap trick do you want me to pull with you?"

"I mean, right now we're in the middle of the mall. Not the best place and time. I'm not sure what kinda guy you think I am but exabitionisum isnt really my thing." She stood fiery eyes glaring . Ok, not the best time to make jokes. I held my hands up in a mock surrender. "Whoo hold on a sec" She stopped but the look she was giving me told me to pick my next few words carefully. "Listen Tiff, I don't know how other guys have been treating you, but I'm smart enough to know you're Obviously not your mother. If I wanted to date your mom I would be trying to." Off in the distance I heard a magical bitch fairy start laughing uncontrollably, I swallowed hard, trying not to think to hard about what I just said. "Instead i'm here with you and its where I wanna be."

"So I should just stick around because you haven't tried to get into my pants yet?"

"No. I'm here because I wanted to get to know you better. That's why I invited you to the mall, not a hotel." She took this in and slowly lowered herself back into her seat. Her eyes never left mine and after what felt like an eternity she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll go along with it, for now." She smiled at me, a genuine shining smile. Good to have that back.

"Thanks I appreciate it,... So I'm still getting used to the area what do people do for fun around here?"

"Hmm, well there's an ice skating rink that's pretty nice. Why?"

"Well I gotta plan out our next date night don't I? I was thinking Friday after class? I figure you could use a break after a long week of school work."

"Hmm alright yeah, but shouldn't we finish this one first?"

"I suppose so." With that we ate the last of our sushi simply happy to enjoy each other company free of the previous stress or concerns.

"So what next? More clothes? Shoe shopping?

"Hmm, as nice as all that sounds I do need to get going soon. I promised a friend of mine id help her study tonight."

"Always keeping busy huh? Mind if I walk you out?"

"Sure she should be here any minute." With that we dumped our trash in the garbage and headed towards the exit.

"You know, I didn't even want to come." She spoke up as we walked. I wanted to interject but I could feel my throat tighten, not the best idea then. "I figured you were just another guy who thought I'd be an easy play. Only reason I agreed is because you're new to the area, and hoped you hadn't heard about my mom," She giggled a bit as we walked out the doors. "But, I'm glad I gave you a chance." And there was that smile again. The sound of a horn honking broke the moment and cut off my chance to respond.

"TIFFANY! LET'S FUCKING MOVE! I GOT SHIT TO DO!" I knew that voice. How the hell were they friends.? Audrey sat in her bright red sports car, a vehicle that was showing its age with a bit of rust along the bottom and a dent in its door.

"Sorry about Audrey, she's a lot nicer then she seems." Tiffany said apologetically.

"She looks it." I said with a smile and a nod. "You should get going, no need to keep her waiting."

"See you soon Andy!" She gave me a final wave and with that she was gone. Audrey tore out of the parking lot and turned the corner as quickly as she could any figments of conversation drowned out by the sound of the obnoxious little red thing.

As soon as Audrey's car was out of sight I returned to my regular self, and let out a sigh.

"Well that was a close call,"

"Geez player laying it on thick back there huh." Kyu, just on time and man that shit eating grin was getting to me.

"I didn't know what else to say, and it was obviously what she wanted to hear, maybe what she needed to hear." Kyu seemed to mul that over a bit as she floated down in front of me.

"I'm not scolding you player. Your style is kinda fucked, but you nailed it."

"Thanks." I muttered out.

"Aww come on player if it's really bugging you that much you could always stop seeing one of them."

"No." That got her attention. "Tiffany is a good girl, a great person. She has some issues with her mom and it's obviously hurting her and fucking up her social life. I want to help her. My best chance at that is sticking with her and Jessie. Who knows maybe Matt could be a positive influence on her." For a minute she just floated there eyes wide, like she was sizing me up or double checking to make sure I was me. Finally, she let out a soft chuckle and seemed back to her normal self.

"Alright player, you're still a dork but you got balls. If you're careful I think you actually might have a shot at helping your little girlfriend out." That got a blush out of me. I might want to put in more effort for her sake but I liked her as much as any of the other girls. "So don't fuck it up and get both of us paid." Now that was a better thing to focus on right now.

"Speaking of cash I think it's about time I spend some." I checked my balance on the Hunniebee and sure enough I was well in the clear.

"Oh, planning on spoiling me player?" Purred Kyu.

"Enticing but not today babe. Like I told Tiffany, I need to see a man about getting a car."

"Now we're talking player, no more smelly buses! You're getting a convertible right?"

"Something like that, I think you'll be rather surprised."

"I'd better be, if this turns out to be another disappointment I might have to start docking your pay."

"Can you actually do that? I mean legally?"

"Bitch you don't have a union, I can do what I want." Ugh, as if this job wasn't stressful enough I gotta keep my damn pimp happy. Oh well, it could be worse. "Also I tired but your sink is gonna be pink forever." I'm sure it could be worse. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Ok biggest chapter in near record time. The times they are a changin. Im planning on keeping the pace and having all of part two done by February. I'll admit ive been dreading this one, I just really dont dig Tiffany. Overall though Im pretty proud of it. Since this is kinda my world I intend to push a bunch of C and D tier comic characters whenever I get the chance, if you dont know about the glory that is snowflame then you have some research to do. I hope you all enjoyed this little outing and feel free to let me know what you all think in the comments. Till next time.


	18. Audrey: A Wild Night

"Do you wanna make the pussy dry? Cause this is how you make the pussy dry!" Kyu screamed as she floated around my new purchase.

"Look between the dates, my old bills and previous fines with the fairy police, I didn't have that many options and I need a car for tonight." I walked around to the drives side of my new car. It was small, its old white paint chipped in places and covered up by rust in others. It had over one hundred thousand miles on it smelled like rancid death and raccoons. But it's what I could afford and it was mine. Besides with the rate I was making money now I could afford a new car by the end of next week. Assuming I didnt fuck things up. Till then old dumpy here would have to do.

"Whatever plan you have better be a good one, no way is Audrey gonna tolerate being seen with you in this thing." I rolled my eyes as I opened the door and began to climb inside.

"If everything goes according to plan no one will see us at all." I sat down and a cloud of dust flew up from the seat. Kyu grimaced, her normally pale complexion turning slightly green. "Lets get dumpy cleaned up a bit first."

= Brendon: Yo, you got plans for tonight?

= Audrey: Yup

= Brendon: Shame. I was hoping we could hang tonight.

= Audrey: Really now? Why should I waste my time with you?

= Brendon: I got some killer herb and was looking to get into some trouble. I was hoping for a partner in crime, but if your not up for it im sure I can find someone else to share with.

= Audrey: Alright, ill send you the info, be here at 10.

= Brendon: Can do.

Thankfully I had enough time to take dumpy to a car wash and get him cleaned up. He still wasn't great but he would do for tonight. The street lights flashed by as I drove through a nice suburban area not to far from the university. And there she was, sitting at a bus stop two doors down from the address she gave me. A wild flair of lavenders, whites and blacks breaking up the monotony of these cookie cutter houses. Her Lolita dress fit her previous style what I wasn't expecting was the equal parts black and white hair, split near perfectly down the middle. Did she own a wig or just dye her whole hair like that regularly? I pulled up and cranked the window down, my arm frantically turning this out of date piece of tech. "Need a lift?"

She started laughing at me. What started as a barely contained snicker quickly became a full double over belly laugh. I pulled a cigarette out of the pocket of my denim vest and lit up. I took a long drag and blew the smoke at her. The ensuing coughing fit stopped her laughter for a few seconds, enough time for her to calm down. Wiping tears from her eyes she leaned against the bus stop. "Seriously you expect me to get in that thing? If I knew you were such a loser I never would have agreed to this." I took another drag on my cigarette. God I hated the taste of these but they calmed me down. I couldn't let her get a rise out of me or that was gonna be it.

"Don't worry, it's only temporary. The real deal is in the shop getting a new sound system in. This just a piece of shit rental." She crossed her arms and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me. "Besides I got something fun planned for tonight, something that benefits from a lower profile. Catch my drift?" I flicked the only half spent cigarette away. She had closed her eyes and seemed to be thinking things over. Come on Audrey, work with me here girl.

"Alright, you got ten minutes to make this worth my time." As she moved to the passenger side I reached across the seat and unlocked the door for her, giving it an awkward shove to get it partially open for her. She sat down and I got us moving as soon as the door was closed. "Ass." She glared at me as the car lurched forward, catching her off guard. "So what's this big plan of yours?" I motioned to the duffel bag in the back seat.

"Take a look." She reached back and unzipped the bag. Pulling out a metal cylinder with a red cap on her eyes lit up.

"Spray paint? Fuck yeah, what are we tagging?" Good to see her finally getting into it.

"I happen to know of a blind spot in U.O.G. security. Wanna go get some revenge for wasting so much of your time?" Her smile was simultaneously charming and freighting. This girl was out for blood tonight.

"Oh you fucking know it!" She reached back and started poking through the bag, pulling up cans to see what colors they were. I had just enough cash to pick up a half dozen cans of paint, not the whole rainbow of course, but more than enough to make a mess.

"You ever tag before?"

"Of course. I mean who hasn't?" The shuffling and the clanging of cans stopped as she sat back down.

"Oh yeah, where at?" She had chosen an interesting time to be fixated on the window.

" I don't have to tell you shit." I'm sure you don't have much to tell princess. "Ugh enough of these shitty questions put some music on already."

"I would love to but im not exactly the biggest collector of cassette tapes." I rolled my eyes as I motioned to the tape deck.

"God your car sucks." She laughed at me.

"Its temporary." She kept laughing. Bitch.

The next few minutes passed in silence till I parked the car a block away from the school. "Right let's get to it."

"About time." She couldn't get out of the car quicker. Hard to say if she was eager to start or horrified that my vehicle would spontaneously combust.

"Ok but if we want to get away with this you gotta stay close and listen to me, got it?" I grabbed the bag and locked up joining her outside.

"Oh come on, it can't be that complicated."

"If you wanna get caught then fine do what you want. But fuck you if you think im bailing you out." I moved around to the trunk. Of course its stuck.

"Fuck you if you think its ok to talk to me like that." She stomped her foot, like a child. "You should consider yourself lucky that im even out with a loser like you." Her face was actually red, damn this chick has a temper. Enough with this fucking trunk.

"Alright, sorry. I was to harsh but you can't be picking a fight with me tonight, I mean it." I turned to her giving up on the trunk for now. "You wanna have some fun and I wanna cause some property damage so let's try to be civil alright." I held out my hand to her, she just stared at it with her arms crossed. "I mentioned I got really good weed for when we're done right?" She begrudgingly shook my hand and turned towards the school. "Excellent. Seriously though listen to me please, otherwise this is gonna be a real short run. Alright."

"Fine. This all better work though." Oh it will toots, it will. I give the car a hard kick and the trunk pops open. Piece of junk. I grab the step ladder and sling my arm on through the struts before closing up.

"It will, just listen to me. Please. As much as the idea of you in cuffs appeals to me, the fantasy only works when it's just the two of us."

"Do you wanna fucking die?" Her face had gotten ever more red. How innocent. Cute.

"So what do you wanna tag?" We had a few blocks to walk so might as well get the ideas going.

"Im not sure, maybe just a giant dick."

"Classic. Want me to show you a reference?"

"I've been looking at you all night, i'd rather not see more you."

"Your lose." I attempted to shrug but the weight from both the bag and the ladder was making was making that awkward.

"And what about you? What do you have planned?"

"Id like to settle a score."

"Oh come off it, with the brooding bullshit, if you don't want to tell me then just say so, ass." Fair enough, but it was going to be complicated to explain.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Whatever."

The next block we walked in silence, she seemed to be deep in thought and I was just struggling under the weight of both the bag of cans and the ladder. Ugh, I missed being buff. Brendon was to skinny. Finally we reached our destination.

"Ok that's our target there, the east wall of Buford Hall. The cameras are focused on the perimeter and the area around the quad. That wall is right in the middle so nothing is pointed towards it." It was a big beautiful flat brick canvas ripe for defilement.

"Not bad. To bad those cameras will still see us as we walk up there, stupid." Let that one slide, deep breath.

"Thats why its so important you listen to me, unless your to chicken?" I was ready to make chicken noises if needed.

"Fuck you, I did not put up with all this bullshit to back down now." They really weren't needed.

"Alright then, here we go." I crouched down and took off at a solid pace, I could hear Audrey catch up and fall in behind me. I moved up besides a hedge row. I turned and held my finger to my lip shushing Audrey before she got the chance to talk. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, 10:57pm. Should be any minute now.

"Why the fuck are we just squatting here?" Audrey hissed at me. I shushed her as what I was waiting for came into view. A light making its way across the quad. I put my free arm around her and pulled her close to me.

"Stay quiet and stay down." I whispered. I watched the light through a break in the bush. It got closer, holding on the hedge row for a disproportionate amount of time. Finally it moved away. To be safe held onto Audrey for a few more moments until I was sure he was gone. "Alright, coast is clear. Let's move." I clambered over the bush and turned back to see Audrey struggling to do the same. "Security guard, he tends to take his time on this lap, won't be around for at least a half hour." Images of breaking onto campus before flashed into my mind. I was a seasoned pro apparently. I tossed the duffel bag to the ground and set up the ladder. I let out a groan and stretched my body aching to be free of the extra weight. I turned back to see Audrey pulling twigs out of her dress and hair, and right pissed about it too. Before we could get into another fight I pulled out a can and tossed it to her. "Better get to work, it's too late to back out now." She looked from the can to me and finally to the wall. With a smile she got to work.

We each worked for the next thirty minutes in near silence. The sound of the spray cans filling the void. I stepped off the ladder and stood back to admire my work. A caricature of , proudly spouting the words "im a fascist pig". The words dream killer, 70% trash, and simply bad teacher were also painted next to her ugly mug. It was stupid, childish even and not even a little clever. But it was cathartic, and gave me some closure.

"Shit." Audrey seemed less then pleased with her piece. Can't blame her, I imagine the red and black blob she had put together wasn't what she had planned out.

"You suck at this." I slid up next to her as I stroked my chin and looked over her work more. "I mean it this is really bad."

"Fuck not like you can do much better." She glanced up at my work. "Who the fuck is that anyway?"

"If you don't know your better off. Lets focus on your work instead, what were you going for here?" I motioned to what I could only guess was an exploded plate of spaghetti.

"It's a rose, duh." It was not a rose. I think I could help though.

"Want my help, I think I can provide some pointers."

"Not even a little." She started shaking her can as she walked back up to the wall. "Just need a bit more here." She really needed a lot more everywhere. Except for where she was pointing the can. Fuck shes bad at this.

"Ok let's fix this." I moved up behind her and put my hand on top of hers, while my other hand wrapped around her waist.

"What the fuck?" She screamed in my ear.

"Shhh, don't make to much noise. We don't have a lot of time. Now let's start from the top. Hold the can at this angle and close to get a good line out, that's it." I started to guide her moving her hand and her body into place. It might have been romantic if the smell of paint and the cigarette smoke in her hair wasn't so unpalatable. After a few minutes the blob had taken some form and from the right angle could even pass as a rose. I released my date for the evening and looked up at our work. "Man we both suck at this."

"You suck way more." She said, but there was a bit of a flutter in her voice. I think for the first time tonight she didn't think I totally suck. Progress.

"Hey who's over there?" An angry voice and bright light shattered the atmosphere.

"Run I shouted while pushing Audrey back towards the bushes and grabbing a can of paint with my other hand.

"Stop where you are!" The guard was running and gaining on us. Damn these short legs. Audrey jumped clearing the bush with a tumble and a wail. I lept over it and fell besides her just a moment later. I got to my feet and saw the guard closing in. An idea flashed into my head. Fuck that's a bad idea but it would get us out. Fuck.

I pulled my lighter out of my vest pocket and held it up to the spray can. Flicking it and giving the can a spray I let out a jet of flame across the bushes. "Holy shit!" All three of us yelled simultaneously. I dropped the can and got moving again, the guard now more preoccupied with the fire then with us.

Me and Audrey ran the next several blocks, by the time we got to the car we were both out of breath. Fuck, it wasn't even that far. I started coughing, a moment later Audrey did the same. Fucking smokers, damn it. Even through the coughing and wheezing fit I slammed the key into the car and got moving. "Anyone behind us?" I croaked out before gasping for air again.

"No, were good." She said while looking through the rear window and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Great i'm pulling over up ahead. I need a smoke." I slid into the parking lot of a random corner store just a few blocks from where we were parked and pulled out a cigarette. "Want one?" I offered her the pack and she eagerly accepted.

I lit my own then hers and we both sat there, enjoying our smokes and letting the adrenaline fade. "That was fucking crazy" She said, breaking the silence.

"Just a normal night for me, try to keep up next time." I gave her a wink and I swear she was gonna slap me.

"Fuck off, a lady shouldn't have to run in shoes these nice."

"A lady shouldn't wear shoes that nice to commit crimes."

"Whatever. Take me home, Im done with this." She flicked her spent cigarette out the window.

"Aww and here I thought we were gonna smoke up yet tonight." She brightened up, seems she had forgotten that was part of the deal.

"You make a good case to stick around but Im done for the night." Before I could press her for more she continued, "Im exhausted, sticky with sweat and I got paint on my dress. I need a shower before I even consider doing anything else." Prissy little princess.

I scoffed at her as I tossed my cigarette out the window. "Your wish is my command." I put the car in drive and it sputtered out of the parking lot. A few minutes later and we were back in her neighborhood.

"You certainly live in a nice place for such a tough chick."

"You don't know where I live." She shot back keeping her eyes glued to the window.

"Did't I just pick you up in front of your house?"

"How dumb do you think I am? You picked me up at a bus stop. Like id actually let some creep know where I live."

"Guess your smarter than you look."

"Fuck off." And with that I pulled up and parked next to the stop.

"So when will I see you again?" I asked as she opened the door and climbed out of the car.

"Maybe next week, if my other weed guy can't make it." She took a moment to smooth out her dress and pull out a twig that had snuggly slid into some of the lace.

"You sure, its real good stuff, and unlike him I wont charge you for it." She looked back at me and gave me one more look up and down.

"I'll text you" she slammed the door in my face and walked away into the night. I started my drive home and as soon as I turned a corner I dropped the substi-suit. I was fucking exhausted. I let out a sigh of relief and held up three fingers. I counted down, two, one.

"Well that was fucking stupid." Right on time Kyu. She looked to my hand and realized what had just happened. She slapped my hand down and began to pout. "Damn it player now is not the time to be smart with me. Your lucky you didn't have to cheat again, cause I was not bailing you out this time."

"Yeah I know. It was worth it though, I think she digs me." My car choose now to backfire, great now it was sassing me too.

"Oh she's definitely into him but did you have to go so hard on that one?"

"Probably not but I wanted to. I needed to, I think…" I trailed off, man I needed to get to bed.

"Oh please tell me your not going to get all sappy and introspective on me." Kyu cut in.

"No, not tonight at least Kyu." I let out a sigh as I slumped into my seat a bit. "Maybe ill tell you the whole story one day."

"Cant wait." she rolled her eyes and with a puff of pink sparkles she was gone. A few minutes late I was home. I passed out into my bed, clothes still on and happy to be home. I didn't have to see Niki till the afternoon so I had all day to sleep. Fuck was I gonna need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Comments: TLDR version after this if you don't want to read an extra paragraph. Ok so first thing first, this chapter got handled a little differently then my previous ones. Not sure how obvious this is but I flew solo on this one. My editor did not touch this chapter and won't be involved in the process as heavily going forward. Nothing bad happened me and him are still great friends and he will be at my house next week for d&d so all is good there. I've realized lately that I have bitten off way more than I can chew considering my plan is one date per chapter, 4 chapter per girl, an interlude between each set of dates and an epilogue for each girl. Now that is all going to still happen I'm just gonna care a bit less. So these take so long because I go over these things 20 times and that is becoming a problem. So im gonna try to limit my passes and focus on production, since im convinced it is the only and best way for me to improve at this point. Additionally my schedule is only going to get worse as I am going back to school for a second degree at the ripe age of 26. So wish me luck there. Also the story has been imported to Arhcive of Our own for anyone who prefers to read it there. All that said, thank you all for your patience and feedback. It means a lot to me how many people have enjoyed my story so far. Thanks to the guys on the discord for keeping things interesting and to all of you who made it this far. There's more to come and I hope you'll be with me then.
> 
> TLDR: I'm going to try to pump these out, quality will drop some. Doing this to improve, thanks for reading. Love you all. See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: That concludes chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed and thanks to my editor for all his hard work. You can follow me on tumblr for updates and news on my writing at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovehinadude28


End file.
